Underlying Woes
by ArtieFanFiction
Summary: A new case leads to the team having to work undercover on a cruise ship. Emotions long hidden are revealed. And to make matters worse, one of them is ill and doesn't want the rest of the team to know.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Summary : A new case leads to two agents having to work undercover. Emotions long hidden are revealed. And to make matters worse, one of them is ill and doesn't want the other or the rest of the team to know._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own them, but I do love them._**

**_Enjoy and Review soon... Thanks!_**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Although it was way past 10pm Officer Ziva David was relaxing in a steaming hot bubble bath. Yes, a bubble bath. The week was finally over and Gibbs had allowed all of them to go home at 7pm on the dot. What was even better was the fact that they were off duty this weekend, so she could really take the time to relax and pamper herself.

As she lazed in the fragrant and soothing bath her thoughts kept lingering on one silver haired man. Ziva knew that what she felt for him was way more that what she should be feeling for him. But he just impressed her so much. He always sized up a situation so fast and he always made sure that his team was safe. But in addition to that he taught them how to be better agents and he lived what he taught. He was one of the only man in her life that Ziva respected and looked up to.

And somehow as they continued working together, Ziva seemed to have developed these _'feeling'_ for her Boss. She started seeing him as this really sexy and adorable man. And his smile, it was enough to make her, Ziva David's, knees go weak.

_What am I going to do? I've got the hots for my Boss! _Ziva moaned as she sank lower into the bath.

----------------------------------------------------------------

At about the same time, Special Agent Gibbs was in his basement working on his boat. As he placed the sander down, he picked up his beer and took a long swallow. It felt good to be home and let all the tension of the last week leave his body.

But there was another kind of tension building within him that he wasn't sure how to deal with. And that was his unexpected 'feelings' for the young Mossad Officer in his team. During their last case, Ziva and he had spent more time then usual together. They had interrogated the suspects together and her body language had just suddenly jumped out to him. He had also noticed her hands. They were smooth and supple and Gibbs had started imagining having those hands on his …..

Gibbs sighed as his ringing phone brought his stray thoughts to an abrupt halt.

"Gibbs."

"Jethro, I need you and your team back in the office at 07H00." Jenny said in an urgent voice.

"Jen, we haven't had a weekend off all month…" Gibbs started protesting already getting annoyed.

"I know and I'm sorry but we're just received some sensitive intel and I need my best team on it. So I'll see all of you at 07H00 in my officer. Bye Jethro." Jenny said in a rush before hanging up.

Gibbs stared at the phone and thought, _you're becoming just as bad as me Jen._

Then he dialled DiNozzo's number and got voice mail. He left a message for him and then called McGee.

"Boss?" McGee questioned sounding like he had just awoken.

Gibbs told him to be at the office at 07H00 and then hung up in his typical Gibbs fashion. And then Gibbs called Ziva. It took four rings before she answered, the sound of splashing water in the background.

"Gibbs?"

"Officer David, I need you at the office at 07H00 tomorrow. Your weekend off's been cancelled." Gibbs stated.

Ziva groaned, "Great so lingering in the bath with a bottle of red wine's definitely not a good idea."

Gibbs' mind was inundated with delicious images of Ziva, naked, surrounded by bubbles, a glass of red wine in her hands and an open invitation in her eyes.

Ziva just realized what she had said and to whom she had said it and her mind overflowed with images of Gibbs, naked and with her in her bubble bath.

_Stop, stop, stop! Why is he still on the line? Why didn't he hang up yet?_

"_Mm,_ Gibbs was there anything else?" Ziva asked as the silence became deafening.

"No. Don't be late!" Gibbs ordered in a gruff voice before hanging up.

He took a deep breath, in an effort to calm his racing heart and wayward body. Then he reached up to a shelf with the intention of retrieving a file to use on the boat.

Suddenly his back and side felt like they were being ripped apart. The pain was so sudden and so intense that Gibbs doubled over, dropping his beer and the file. And then he was on is knees gasping for breathe.

"_Aaarrrgggghhhh, what the hell's wrong with me? _Gibbs growled as he rolled onto the floor and cradled his pulsating side. He remained like that until the pain subsided as suddenly as it had occurred.

----------------------------------------------------------

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That's it for this chapter.**_

_**The next chapter reveals the case and it could have an awkward moment or two... **_

_**And Gibbs could have another sudden attack...**_

_**So stay tuned and remember to Review soon... Thanks!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you for all the fantastic reviews. I loved them!**_

_**Here's the next chapter, Enjoy and Review ASAP…. Thanks!**_

-------------------------------------------------------

At 06:45am the next morning, DiNozzo, McGee and Ziva were in the bullpen bickering.

"Oh, I had this whole weekend planned. Heather and me in my apartment, watching the Godfather trilogy and occupying each other with _other_ entertainment as the movies played in the background. _Mmm_, damn it! Heather will probably never speak to me again!" DiNozzo complained.

"I was supposed to be at an Author's conference launching my new book. I've been planning it for over 2 months but now that's not going to happen!" McGee moaned.

"Oh stop whining. We are Agents and we have to be available as and when the job requires." Ziva chirped.

"You had no plans, as usual. I'm right, aren't I _Zee-vah_" Tony accused.

"I had plans. I was booked in for a whole day of spa treatments. I was going to be pampered from _head to toe_." Ziva revealed and Tony's jaw dropped open in shock.

Gibbs chose that moment to walk into the bullpen. He paused in front of Tony's desk and placed a finger under Tony's chin effectively closing his mouth. Then he turned around and headed up the stairs to the Director's office.

He didn't look at Ziva, because he knew that if he looked, he would start picturing her naked, face down on a massage bed. And then he would be wishing that it was he who was about to _massage…touch…caress_ her silky skin.

_Stop it Jethro! You're acting like a God damn randy teenager!_

-------------------------------------------------------

At 7:00am sharp, Gibbs, DiNozzo, McGee and Ziva filtered into Director Shepherd's office.

"Good morning." Jenny greeted them as she indicated that they should all take a seat around the conference table. Everyone greeted Jenny as they each grabbed a cup of coffee from the centre of the table. Two seconds later Ducky and Abby walked into the room.

"Sorry I'm late Director, but Mother was in one of her moods again and she insisted that the neighbour's nine year old son was planning to rob us." Ducky said as he took his cup of tea and sat down.

"Sorry Mam, I got in late last night and only got the message about the meeting an hour ago." Abby replied as she tried to stifle a yawn.

"Abby, how did you get the message an hour ago? I called you at around 11pm." McGee stated.

"Tim, I got back home an hour ago and that's when I got your message. Hey there's no Caf-Pow! How am I supposed to concentrate without my Caf Pow?" Abby pouted. Just then Cynthia walked in, said Caf-Pow in hand.

"Thank you Cynthia, you are a life saver!" Abby cooed as she grabbed the oversized cup out of Cynthia's hand and took a long sip.

"Jenny, what are we doing here?" Gibbs asked, becoming impatient.

He had had another attack this morning while in the shower. Although it had not been of the same intensity as last night, it had occurred suddenly with the pain radiating from his lower back around to the front of his body and down into his groin. It had taken over 3 minutes before the pain had subsided just as rapidly. As a result he was edgy and grumpy and wanted to get this meeting over with before another attack rocked through his system.

Ziva looked at Gibbs, her eyes lingering longer then necessary. He was casually dressed, the jeans outlining his sexy butt very nicely. The t-shirt he wore revealed strong, broad shoulders and nice arms. His hands were nice and big and his fingers long and smooth.

_Just looking at you is driving me crazy!_

Jenny looked at everyone around the table and said, "We have a sensitive case that I need you to work on."

"We assumed that, so what is the case?" Gibbs asked as he stared at Jenny making sure not to look at Ziva.

"Lt Paul Chapman and him wife Ashira," Jenny began as she put their pictures up on he plasma screen. "Are the guests of honour on board a special Navy Cruise vessel, the Seabourn Legend, due to sail out of Washington Harbour tonight at 19H00. They, together with dignitaries from 17 other ally countries are due to sail to Puerto Rico. This cruise is to serve as a conference to address the current arms legislations in each country and to come up with a set of solutions to enforce peace within each country."

"Arms legislation, enforce peace, those are very contradictory statements Director." Ziva observed forcing Gibbs to look at her.

_Your hair's loose! Why did you have to wear it loose today of all days? Damn it, I love how it flows over your shoulder and covers your breast…_Gibbs' thoughts were brought to an abrupt halt a Jenny continued.

"What they are there for is not our concern. Our concern is keeping them save and sound while they're on this cruise. Lt Chapman is a very important man in the Navy with access to all kinds of sensitive information. In addition, various terrorist groups are against what he and this conference aims to address, namely stricter arms and ammunition control. These 17 countries will sign an agreement stating that they will work on getting their neighbouring countries to adopt the new regulations."

"That will leave the door wide open for all known terrorists to band together and fight this _unfair_ law." DiNozzo stated.

"That's right." Jenny confirmed.

"Why don't they cancel the cruise and have the conference on land at a secure location?" McGee asked.

"Because that will mean that they are afraid and Lt Chapman wants to face his enemies head on!" Gibbs replied and Jenny nodded her head in agreement.

"So what's the plan?' DiNozzo asked.

"And why are all of us here, unless you're allowing me to go on a field trip!" Abby asked, her eyes rounding with excitement.

"All of you are going to be on that cruise ship. I need you, McGee and you, Abby, to set up our communications links. McGee you will also work as a waiter during the breakfasts, lunches and banquet dinners. Dr Mallard, you will be there to keep an eye on the team and provide any medical assistance as may be needed. The ship will have a ship's Doctor but I will feel more at ease if you're there to make sure they get whatever medical care they need. DiNozzo, you will work as an Officer on board, seeing to the guests comforts." Jenny said.

DiNozzo grinned as he imagined all the babes on the cruise dressed in skimpy little bikini's.

"Ouch!" DiNozzo shouted as he felt Gibbs' hand connect with the back of his head.

"Boss, I wasn't…." DiNozzo started to protest as he rubbed his head.

"Yes, you were. This is not going to be a frat party so you better get focused!" Gibbs ordered.

"Yes, Boss. I wouldn't think of doing anything else."

"Director, what will I be doing?" Ziva asked as she realized that her task was still to be stated. So was Gibbs'.

"Ashira is Israeli. You will pretend to be her childhood friend. Your cabin will be opposite hers and Lt Chapman's. You and your husband will be their specially invited guests." Jenny replied.

"Husband? Who's going to be my husband?" Ziva asked as a shiver sizzled down her back. At the same time Gibbs' eyes crinkled at the sides as Jenny raised a brow while making eye contact with him.

"I am!" Gibbs stated before downing the rest of his scalding hot coffee. Abby gasped, annoyed that Ziva would get to play Gibbs' wife. Ducky smirked, Tony looked on in shock and McGee blushed, unable to explain his reaction.

Ziva blinked in shock, surprise, excitement and fear.

_Me and Gibbs! Pretending to be a couple after the way I've been fantasizing about him. Oh crap!_

_This couldn't possibly get worse! Ziva and me, sharing a cabin, being in each other's personal space, having to pretend to be in love! Hell this is going to be pure torture._

"You will be Lt Jethro and Mrs. Ziva Gibbson, formally stationed in Miami. Your cabin number is 4S28E. All of you need to be ready to board at 17H00. You will meet Lt Chapman and his wife upon boarding. They already have pictures of you two and they will react to you in an appropriate way. You must just remember to act like a loving, committed couple." Jenny ordered.

"I'm sure Gibbs knows what's required Director. I mean he has been married 4 times…_Ouch_!" DiNozzo cried out as Gibbs head slapped him harder this time.

"Is there anything else we need to know?" McGee asked.

"Your uniforms and outfits will be delivered within the next hour or so. Tracking devices have been sewn into them so that we will know your location at all times. Agent Grisham and his team will monitor your progress from here. Your identifying documents are being prepared as we speak and will be handed to you momentarily. The ship's layout and designs have been uploaded to your computers and you have the next 2 hours to become familiar with them. The cruise will be 7 days and 8 nights long and there are a total of 152 passengers and crew on board. Once you arrive in Puerto Rico, Agent Cassidy and her team will meet you and transport all of you including Lt Chapman and his wife to a private airfield from which you will be flown back to Washington on a Navy flight. That's it for now. Good luck!" Jenny stated bringing the meeting to a close.

Gibbs was the first one out of his chair. As he left the room, a new kind of excitement bubbled in his veins. The same kind of thrill raced through Ziva's body as she followed him out of the room, her eyes roaming appreciatively over his sexy butt.

----------------------------------------------------

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That's it for this chapter.**_

_**The next chapter will cover boarding the ship and sorting out the living arrangements…**_

_**So stay tuned and review soon… Thanks!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. I just got so caught up in my other two stories over the weekend.**_

_**Thank you for the overwhelming response to the first two chapters. I appreciate it and I just want to let you know that this story is going to be lighter and more humorous then my other stories. So Enjoy and review soon. **_

----------------------------------------------------------

It was 3:30pm when Jenny came out of her office and stood at the railing to observe the activities down in the bullpen.

The team had received all their gear, surveillance equipment, uniforms and outfits for the ladies. They had studied the layout of the Seabourn Legend and they had viewed the pictures of all the Military and Navy personnel that were going to be on board. They also viewed the crew's profiles and noted the locations of the passenger and crews cabins on board the luxury vessel.

Abby was bubbling over with excitement. This was the first time ever that she was going on a 'mission'. She had even tamped down her Goth looks so that she wouldn't stand out in a crowd. Her hair was still up, but in one ponytail and not two. Her glasses were still in place, but the frame was silver and not black. She wore a grey polo-neck top, which concealed the spider web tattoo on her neck. She wore black boot leg slacks which concealed her studded boots. And the final touch, her black lipstick was replaced by red and her dark, heavy mascara was traded for a light telescopic affect mascara.

When McGee looked up and saw her standing in front of him, his jaw dropped in amazement.

"Abby, you look… you look…" McGee stammered and Abby started to feel self-conscious.

"Wow Abby! You look beautiful!" Tony whistled as he entered the bullpen, the Officer's uniform accentuating his physique.

Abby grinned as McGee blushed and repeated what Tony had just said, "You look … beautiful." _Beautiful, amazing, stunning….sexy…. stop it Tim! _McGee reprimanded himself.

"Tony, white's your colour. I think you're going to break a few hearts before this cruise is over." Abby chirped. Tony just grinned as he imagined the fun he was going to have on this trip.

"And McGee, you look nice too in your … uniform." Abby grinned and Tony burst out laughing. McGee was dressed like a waiter with a black bow tie at his throat and a white apron tied to his waist. He looked from his neck down to his shinning black shoes and said, "Yeah, I look great."

"McGee I think you missed your calling, buddy." Tony chirped and Jenny smirked.

_I wonder where Gibbs is. He never takes this long to get ready. And Ziva's also not back yet. They'd better hurry or they'll be late! _Jenny thought as she made her way down the stairway to the bullpen.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Gibbs was in the men's cloak room. He had gelled his hair back. It was a bit longer then usual so the gel held it in place. The new look made him look younger and he smirked at his reflection. As he turned around to reach for his jacket, he caught his breathe in sudden agony.

_Damn it, not … again! _Gibbs swore as he reached out and grasped the basin with one hand while clamping his other hand against his aching side. He gasped for breathe as pain sliced an arch from his back, all the way to his groin, making all his abdominal muscles clenched in distress.

"_Argh" ... pant … pant _Gibbs squeezed his eyes against the pain.

"_Damn it" ... pant … pant _He crouched on his haunches in an effort to stem the pain.

"_Aaaahhhh" ... pant … pant._ He bit his lower lip to keep from crying out as a sharp stabbing pain radiated through his lower back.

This time the pain lasted much longer. Gibbs started seeing black spots and feared that he may just pass out. Then the intense pain just disappeared and all that remained was a kind of pressurized numbness.

Gibbs took a few deep breathes and stood up slowly. His knees felt shaky and his side and back still tingled with aftershocks of pain. When he looked at himself in the mirror, he saw a light sheen of perspiration on his brow and upper lip and a lock of hair had fallen forward across the side of his forehead. He reached shaking hands towards the tap, opened it and splashed cold water on his face. He took another deep breathe as he considered going to Ducky.

_Nah, I'll speak to Ducky later. I have a case to focus on right now and besides whatever it is, it happens only once or twice a day and I … I can handle it! _

That decided, Gibbs finished getting ready and made his way to the bullpen. He pushed the physical pain and discomfort to the back of his mind as he considered the finer details of how he and Ziva were going to have to behave if they were going to convince everyone on the cruise that they were a loving couple.

As he dreaded what he would have to do, he also relished the idea and decided that it would be very interesting to see how Ziva would react. Very interesting, indeed.

When he entered the bullpen, he stood in the background and observed his team. Abby looked … well she looked like a more sophisticated and mature Abby than Gibbs had ever seen before. He noticed McGee's waiter's uniform and from the red tinge on his cheeks he knew that Tony had been having a go at him for a while. Tony looked good in an officer's uniform, but his hairstyle and laughing eyes revealed his DiNozzo charm. Dr Mallard looked dashing in a Military uniform similar to Tony's only it was dark blue in colour. Jenny seemed please with the turnout if the smirk on her face was anything to go by.

_Now where's my … Wife! _Gibbs thought as he scanned further around the room. But Ziva was not there.

----------------------------------------------------

Ziva was still in the lady's cloakroom getting ready. She was wearing a stylish dark blue jacket over a white blouse, the first button of which started at the valley between her breasts hence giving a glimpse of her milky cleavage. She wore a matching dark blue skirt that flared at her knees. She also wore stockings and a medium height dark blue court shoe. She hated wearing stockings and court shoes, but this job required it so that was what she would wear. She hadn't had time to see the rest of her wardrobe but she guessed that it would probably be more stuff that she didn't like.

She was now busy styling her hair. She decided to take it up into a swiss roll but to leave a few strands dangling and framing the sides of her face. Then she applied her make up, foundation, powder, eyeliner, lip liner, blush and lipstick. She looked at Ashira Chapman's picture as she finished her look and decided that she looked as per what a navy wife should look like.

Then she stood back from the mirror and looked at herself critically. She pulled her shirt close to no avail and then she pulled her skirt a bit lower in an effort to cover her knees.

_Ah! I hate clothes like this! _Ziva growled as she packed up her makeup and dumped it into her bag. Then she threw her coat over her suitcase and pulling it behind her she left the cloakroom.

----------------------------------------------------------

Gibbs heard the cloakroom door open at the far end of the collidor. He turned expecting to see… Ziva. What he saw was a sensual siren with shapely legs, rolling hips, a generous and teasing cleavage and rosy lips and cheeks.

_Wow! … This is going to be hell! _Gibbs decided as he imagined wrapping his fingers around the silky soft hair caressing the side of Ziva's face.

Ziva didn't see him at first as she was busy making sure that she didn't drop anything. When she looked up her steps faltered as she took in Gibbs' transformation.

_Gibbs you look so strong and commanding in that uniform and your hair, what a difference a bit of gel can make._

And then they made eye contact and time seemed to stand still

_Oh God Ziva … You're so ... sexy… _Gibbs had to work very hard at holding his emotions in check.

_Jethro, you look so … ravenous…! What are you thinking? _Ziva pondered as heat suffused her body.

Gibbs broke eye contact first and schooled his features leaving Ziva more puzzled as she came to stand next to him.

"You're late, _Mrs. Gibbson_!" Gibbs stated as he walked into the bullpen, trying very hard not to smirk. Ziva was flustered for a second and glared at his back as she followed him.

"Gibbs! You look so handsome, my silver haired fox." Abby cooed as he took his hands and spun him around. Jenny looked on appreciatively as Tony and McGee admired their leader. He exuded calm, controlled command and they were really impressed by how he looked the part of a Lt Officer.

"Boss, I always told you a bit of gel could work wonders on that marine hair style of your's" Tony chirped.

Then McGee noticed Ziva.

"Wow, Ziva you look so different!" McGee blurted out in surprise.

"Yes, my dear. Different, but lovely." Ducky stated as he took her hand and kissed it like a gentleman, causing Gibbs to feel an irrational prick of jealousy.

"Ducky and McGee are right. You look very smart." Abby stated.

Tony swallowed the lump that was suddenly lodged in his throat. Ziva actually looked…_hot_ and yet respectable.

Ziva blushed from all the attention and mumbled a hasty thank you.

"Jethro, Ziva you two make a lovely couple. Now remember to behave that way." Jenny smiled as she looked from Gibbs to Ziva. The rest of the team grinned at Jenny's comment. Gibbs glared at Jenny and Ziva just nodded her head.

_This is just another undercover assignment. That's all! _Ziva repeated to herself.

"You'd better leave now and good luck!" Jenny said as she turned away and headed back to her office.

"Let's more out, people!" Gibbs ordered as he picked up his bags and headed for the elevator.

Ziva and the rest of the team followed. Each member was lost in their own thoughts as they planned their moves for the next few days.

----------------------------------------------------------

_**Author's Note :**_

_**That's it for this chapter.**_

_**In the next chapter we meet Paul and Ashira and the team has to settle in, on the ship and prepare for the banquet dinner… so I guarantee a few interesting moments.**_

_**Stay tuned and remember to Review ASAP… Thanks!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Thank you… for the great reviews. I loved them…. **_

_**I had a bit of time this morning and decided to type another chapter. **_

_**So enjoy and Review ASAP… Thanks! **_

-----------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at the harbour at 04:30pm and Gibbs immediately issued instructions.

"Ziva, Ducky and I will wait until 5pm to board. McGee and Abby get on board and set up surveillance now." Gibbs instructed.

"On it Boss." McGee replied as he and Abby left the van and boarded the ship.

"DiNozzo, scan the perimeter and make contact with the Captain and other officers. Remember …." Gibbs started to say.

"They don't know who we are or why we're here." Tony completed before leaving to do as instructed.

-----------------------------------------------------------

McGee and Abby worked quickly as McGee still had to report to the catering manager.

They placed cameras in the hall way leading to the designated cabins as well as in the eating areas, casino and the pool decks. They routed all feeds back to the laptop that would be viewed by Abby and McGee throughout the trip. They considered placing cameras in Lt Chapman's cabin but then decided on placing a hearing piece instead. After all they didn't want to be perceived as voyeurs if Paul and Ashira planned on being intimate.

"These cabins aren't very big and look at the …" Abby started observing as she thought about Ziva and Gibbs sharing a cabin.

"Abby, we need to hurry." McGee replied as he walked out of the cabin. He only had 10 minutes to finish everything and report to his new boss.

"Okay." Abby replied as she moved to her cabin which was at the end of the corridor, opposite Ducky's cabin. McGee and Tony would be sharing a cabin at the opposite end of the hall. And Gibbs and Ziva's cabin was opposite Paul and Ashira's in the middle of the corridor.

Tony surveyed the corridor as McGee made his way to him a few minutes later.

"5 minutes to show time." Tony grinned. "Oh and McGee I'm taking the bed."

McGee just gave him an insufferable look as he brushed past Tony and headed to the kitchens.

Tony continued to survey the corridor. There was only one entry and exit point and that started at his cabin. There were two floors of cabins above and three below. This floor was on the water level. Above the cabins were the banqueting rooms, casino and games room, a hairdresser and beauty therapist's salon, a pharmacy and the pool decks. The medical centre was on the floor below the banqueting rooms. It consisted of 6 cabins converted into 10 cubicles plus an ER room and an ICU bay.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"It's time to board." Gibbs stated as he noticed Paul and Ashira getting out of their car and preparing to board the ship. Ducky preceded them and then another couple boarded, with Ziva and Gibbs following behind.

"Lt and Mrs. Gibbson, welcome on board the Seabourn Legend. Tom, here will help you with your bags and we hope that you will enjoy your trip with us." Senior Officer Sean Moore greeted Gibbs and Ziva as they boarded the ship.

Gibbs and Ziva followed Tom to the right hand side of the ship, greeting officers and crew members as they made their way down 2 flights of steps to the 4th floor where their cabin was located.

"Good Evening Lt, Mam. Cocktails will be served at 06:30pm in Banqueting hall 1 and dinner will follow at 07:30pm. Please note that we will be casting off at 6:00pm and you are more than welcome on the deck for that." Tony grinned as he shook Gibbs' and Ziva's hands.

_DiNozzo, very smooth. _Gibbs observed.

_Tony that 'Mam' comment's going to cost you big time! _Ziva warned as she smiled sweetly at him while squeezing his hand very tightly. Gibbs saw the barely masked grimace on Tony's face so he reached out for Ziva's hand and took it out of Tony's surprising both of them.

"Shall we freshen up in our cabin for the next hour or so, honey?" Gibbs spoke smoothly as he tucked Ziva's hand into the crook of his arm. Ziva noticed other passengers trying to get past them but she was flustered by Gibbs' touch and he had to tug on her arm to get her moving.

_Big, warm, slightly calloused hands… Remember the mission. Remember the mission. _Ziva reprimanded herself.

"Yes, love freshening up sounds like a good idea." Ziva replied for the benefit of the people standing around them as she squeezed his bicep involuntarily. Gibbs didn't give any indication that her touch was affecting him, but it was. Her fingers sent ripples of heat up and down his arm.

So as soon as they entered the cabin, Gibbs let her hand go. They stood in the cabin at the door and took in the décor.

Beautiful wood finishes. The cabin consisted of a small writing desk with a chair, a built in cupboard, pedestals and lampshades all screwed into place. But there was just one _BIG_ problem. The room had one double bed!

Gibbs sighed as he made his way to the bathroom. It was more luxurious than he would have expected. It consisted of a bathtub/shower, with a clear glass door, a basin and a toilet. As he stared at the bathtub, memories from the previous night assailed him.

_Ziva naked, surrounded by bubbles and sipping red wine… Great Jethro, keep torturing yourself! _

In the main room of the cabin, Ziva took a deep breathe as she sat down on the bed and kicked her shoes off.

_This is not so bad. In fact it is very comfortable. So what if I have to share a bed with by Boss! Ah Crap, how am I going to survive the next 7 days! I'm going to sleep in that chair. Yes that's what I'm going to do._ Ziva decided just as there was a knock on the cabin door.

Ziva slipped her shoes back on as Gibbs exited the bathroom. Gibbs opened the door to McGee who stood in the corridor, a tray bearing a bottle of red wine, two wine glasses and an assortment of cheeses in his hand.

_Great, just bloody great! _Gibbs mentally growled.

"Good evening Sir, Mam. As there is still some time to go before the banquet the Captain would like you to enjoy these refreshments."

"Thank you. You may place it over on that table." Ziva replied as people walked in the corridor behind McGee.

As soon as Gibbs closed the door, McGee said, "All the surveillance cameras are up and working. Lt Chapman and his wife are awaiting your visit. So far all the guests check out, but Abby will keep scanning. Ducky's settled in the cabin at the end of the corridor and he is now making contact with the Ship's Doctor and offering his services should it be required."

"Where's Tony?" Ziva asked before nibbling on a cube of cheese and distracting Gibbs as her tongue slipped out to lick her lips.

"Tony's playing host and greeting all the arriving guests." McGee replied.

"No double he is filling his schedule with breakfast, lunch and dinner dates for the next 7 days." Ziva chirped as she nibbled on another cube of cheese and Gibbs suddenly imagined her nibbling on his lips like that.

"McGee, give DiNozzo a message for me." Gibbs said more gruffly then necessary making Ziva look up at him. McGee waited expectantly for Gibbs to continue. Gibbs brought his hand up and lightly tapped the back of McGee's head.

"Got it, Boss!" McGee replied as he left the cabin and Ziva laughed.

"Let's go and meet with Lt Chapman and his wife." Gibbs stated as he opened the door and walked out.

----------------------------------------------------

Gibbs knocked on door and Lt Chapman opened it almost immediately.

"Ah, Lt Gibbson and your lovely wife, Ziva, please come in." Paul Chapman greeted them a second after schooling the frown on his face.

"Lt, Mam, it's good to see you again." Gibbs replied as Lt Chapman closed the door behind them.

"Ziva, so you're Israeli too." Ashira said as she kissed Ziva on both her cheeks in greeting.

"Yes. It is nice to meet you too although the circumstances could be better." Ziva replied.

"Lt. Chapman my people are strategically placed on the ship and NCIS head quarters is also monitoring our progress. We will keep you and your wife save but I need you to follow my instructions to the letter should anything happen." Gibbs stated.

Paul Chapman looked at him thoughtfully. He was a tall, thin, balding man. He had dark circles under his eyes and stress was evident in his drooping shoulders. His wife in comparison was very attractive, with long dark hair, similar to Ziva's. Her eyes were hazel, green and she was very well dressed.

"Okay, Agent Gibbs. We will obey if and when a situation arises." Paul concurred.

"I wish you had listened to me and cancelled this conference." Ashira stated as she reached out for her husband's hand.

He squeezed her hand gently as he replied, "_Ashi_ you know I could never do that. This is too important."

"I know." Ashira replied as she kissed his cheek, before turning and looking at Ziva and Gibbs. "Okay, we need to get to know each other a bit better before tonight."

They spent the next 40 minutes going over each other's stories so that if asked they would say the same things and then they made their way to the top deck as the ship cast off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

When they got back down to their cabin's it was time to get ready for the cocktail party.

Gibbs planned on freshening up but staying in his uniform, but Ziva had to change into an evening gown. She looked through her clothes as Gibbs occupied the bathroom.

_Red! Royal Blue! Purple! How could Jenny choose these colours for me? _Ziva complained as she took her hair down. _I'm going for the Emerald green one tonight although the back's a bit more revealing then what I usually wear. _

In the meantime Gibbs had removed his jacket and was freshening up when the dreaded, yet familiar shooting pain sliced through his side.

_"Damn it!"_ He growled as he sat on the edge of the bath. Ziva heard his curse followed by his panting.

"Gibbs, are you okay?" She asked as she stood outside the bathroom door, the dress discarded on a chair.

_"Aarrgghhh!"_ Gibbs growled as the pain intensified. He felt like an army of Moguls was slicing and dicing up his back and side.

Ziva hesitated for a moment before pushing the door to the bathroom open.

"Gibbs, what's wrong?" Ziva gasped as she took in his obvious state of distress.

_"Noth…ing. Get out!"_ Gibbs growled, his breath ragged and his brow covered in perspiration. _Damn it, I didn't want you to see me like this. _

Ziva ignored his command and kneeled in front of him.

"Where does it hurt?" she demanded as she pulled a towel off the rail and dabbed it against his brow. Gibbs gritted his teeth as the pain moved across his side and down into his groin.

_"Aaaahhhhh, damn it!"_ Gibbs gasped as he placed a steadying hand on Ziva's shoulder. At the same time Ziva reached out and placed her arms around him in a supportive manner.

"Let's get you onto the bed." Ziva suggested.

Gibbs felt weak and shaky as the pain continued to rob him of breath. With Ziva's help he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and managed to walk to the bed. He collapsed onto his side, his knees bent up to his chest, his body trembling in pain.

"I'll get Ducky." Ziva said as she made to leave. _Oh God Gibbs, What's wrong with you? _

_"No!"_ Gibbs gasped as he grabbed her hand.

"Jethro you're in pain and you won't tell me what's wrong. How am I supposed to help you?" Ziva growled.

Ziva was panicking. In all the time that she had known Gibbs she had never seen him react to any kind of pain. Even when he was in the hospital after the explosion, he had not shown any pain. _This must be really bad! _

_"Mmmmm. It my side!"_ Gibbs moaned. Ziva pulled his t-shirt out of his pants and ran her hands over the naked side. Her hands were warm and light on his skin. She looked closely at his side but didn't see any bruising.

"How long have you had this pain?" Ziva asked as she massaged his back and side. Her touch seemed to sooth him even though the pain continued to pulse and radiate through his body.

_"A day or so…."_ Gibbs murmured as he turned his face into the pillow to keep from shouting out.

_I have to get Ducky. His breathing is becoming too laboured and the pain doesn't seem to be subsiding! _

"Gibbs, I'll be right back." Ziva said as she rushed out of the room before he could stop her.

_Stop, God damn it. I can't that this… Aarrgghh!_ Gibbs growled as the pain ping ponged between his back and groin. This was the longest it had ever lasted and he was hyperventilating now.

"Ducky's not there!" Ziva growled as she re-entered the cabin and closed the door behind her.

As she saw Gibbs gasping for breath, she grabbed a paper bag from the pedestal drawer and held it to his mouth.

"Jethro, breath, come on." She ordered in a desperate voice.

She held the bag in place with one hand and started massaging Gibbs' back and side in a rhythmic motion with the other. Her hand moved from his back around his side to his front, a few fingers slipping involuntarily inside his boxer strap. Gibbs' hand closed over her fingers every time her hands touched his boxer shorts.

Exactly 2 minutes later, Gibbs' breathing seemed to normalize. He pulled slightly away from the paper bag. Ziva removed it and moved her hand to his forehead and caressed his brow, while her other hand continued to massage his side. And Gibbs didn't stop her. He was exhausted from this latest attack and didn't have the energy to move. Besides, her touch soothed and comforted him.

"Jethro, are you okay now?" Ziva asked as she crouched in front of him.

Gibbs took a deep breath as he started to sit up. He pulled his t-shirt down and removed Ziva's hand from his side. She hand slipped from his cheek as she wondered, _is he warm or am I just imagining things? _

He did look a bit flushed and he grimaced as aftershocks ripped through his side.

"Gibbs, I'm going to look for Ducky. I think that you should just stay in bed until his looks you over." Ziva said as she stood up.

"Ziva… I'm fine now… Let's get ready. The banquet's starting in… in half an hour." Gibbs ordered as he stood up and made his way back into the bathroom, moving slower then usual.

Ziva looked at her watch and realized that they didn't have much time.

_He seems okay now. I'll just tell Ducky to come by our room after the banquet and look him over. Why did he look so flushed…? Crap I hope he doesn't have a fever…_ Ziva pondered as she once again grabbed the Emerald Green dress and started changing.

----------------------------------------------------------

In the bathroom, Gibbs sat on the toilet to relieve himself. His legs were still too shaky for him to stand with any kind of stability. He wondered what was wrong with him and he dreaded that he could have another attack at any time. The pain was so debilitating that he would essentially be useless at defending Chapman and his wife.

And then Gibbs became aware of another thing.

A burning, shooting pain as he relieved himself.

He gasped as his insides turned to liquid fire.

_Not again PLEASE!!! What the bloody hell's wrong with me!!! _

----------------------------------------------------------

**_Author's Note: _**

_**That's it for this chapter. **_

_**What's wrong with Gibbs??? Do you guys have any ideas??? **_

_**The next chapter focuses on the banquet dinner and the sleeping arrangements… **_

_**It's going to be interesting… so stay tuned and Review soon… Thanks! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you for the overwhelming response to this story. I love it...**_

_**Here's the next chapter.**_

_**Enjoy and Review ASAP…. Thanks!**_

-------------------------------------------------

Gibbs pulled himself together after a few minutes as a dull burning sensation persisted. When he walked out of the bathroom once again dressed in his uniform, he was greeted by Ziva's bare back outlined by a shimmering emerald green fabric. He stopped in the doorway and observed as Ziva had her hair drawn over her shoulder so she could brush it. She looked … _beautiful_.

Ziva chose that moment to turn around and the brush slipped from her hands as she noticed Gibbs' heated look.

"You ready?" Gibbs gruffly asked as he turned away.

"Yes, I just need to put this necklace on. Are you okay?" Ziva asked as picked up the necklace from the pedestal. It was a simple gold chain with an emerald teardrop pendent and it matched the earrings she was already wearing.

"I'm fine. Let's go." Gibbs replied.

"I need just a second." Ziva said as she lifted her hands and tried to clasp the necklace at her neck. As she struggled, she felt Gibbs' big, warm hands close over hers. He took the clasps from her tingling fingertips and as his palms rested on her bare skin he put the clasp in place. Ziva felt incredible warmth spread through her body at his touch, and she battled to keep from leaning back.

Gibbs had known that her skin would be smooth and silky soft. He was tempted to lean forward and kiss her exposed shoulder but he caught himself just in time. Ziva took a deep breath as she turned her head to the side. Gibbs stared at her for a moment noting how perfect her features were and how she had applied minimum makeup which had served to accentuate those features.

"Thank you." Ziva whispered waiting to see what he would do next.

"You're welcome." Gibbs replied as he slipped his hand under her hair and gently pulled it off her shoulder and down her back. His hand caressed the length of her back, making goose bumps break out across her skin. And then his hands were gone and he was walking to the door.

_Ziva get a grip and stop seeing more in the situation then is there!_ Ziva warned herself as she followed him.

-------------------------------------------------------

When they entered the banqueting hall they noticed people of many different nationalities already being led to their seats for dinner.

Tony and McGee had started getting concerned when Gibbs and Ziva had not arrived with Lt Chapman and Ashira. As soon as Tony spotted them, he rushed over to their side.

"Running a little late, Lt?" he asked Gibbs as he led them towards their table.

"We were otherwise _occupied_." Ziva smirked as Tony did a double take.

"Care to enlighten me?" Tony asked, very curious about what had happened.

"No." Gibbs replied as he placed a supporting hand at Ziva's back and led her to their table.

That reply however convinced Tony that something had happened and he decided that he would get answers from Ziva very soon.

-------------------------------------------

"Good evening Lt Gibbson and Ziva, you look lovely tonight." Lt Chapman greeted as they took their seats.

"Let me introduce you to the rest of our guests. This is Officer Graham van Vuuren and his wife, Magda from South Africa. This is General James Buchanan and his wife Sarah from the UK. And this is Lt Officer Patrick Wayne and his wife Kelly from Australia. Everyone this is my good friend Lt Jethro Gibbson and his wife Ziva." Paul stated as everyone acknowledged each other.

"Paul when will we get the agenda for the rest of the trip?" Graham asked as he took a sip of his wine.

Gibbs, Ziva, Tony and McGee scanned the room and Tony nodded discretely to Gibbs to indicate that all the guests' profiles had been verified.

"Tomorrow morning at breakfast the agenda will be handed out. The plan is for us to deal with the pressing issues during the mornings and then to spend the afternoons and evenings getting to know each other better. Also our wives will have the mornings to enjoy the various amenities and then spend the afternoons with us." Paul replied.

"Why did you decide to include us, the wives on this trip? I mean it's never been done before." Sarah stated.

"My lovely wife, Ashira's very curious about what I do and she is the one who has to deal with my varying moods, stresses and strains. She realized that all the other wives must feel the same and that the only way to understand what is happening is to become a part of it. It was her idea that the wives be invited." Paul replied as Ashira smiled.

"It beats sitting at home and waiting impatiently for them to get back." Ashira laughed and the other ladies around the table joined her.

The banquet was outstanding, the food of a high quality and the music and service excellent. Soon it was time to take to the dance floor and as everyone else from their table stood up; Gibbs reluctantly took Ziva's hand and led her to the floor.

"Gibb we don't have to dance if you're feeling unwell." Ziva stated. She had seen his face alternate from looking pale to looking flushed throughout dinner.

"I'm fine." Gibbs replied as he pushed her ahead of him. And he was except for the heat and chill plaguing his body.

_Gibbs must hate this._ Tony thought as he observed Gibbs and Ziva walk onto the dance floor. _I can picture Ziva doing an exotic belly dance but I doubt that ballroom dancing is one of her strong points. She's probably going to stamp on Gibbs' toes throughout the dance. And where the hell has McGee disappeared to?_

The band struck up a slow sensual waltz. Gibbs and Ziva took a moment to get comfortable with each and then they started moving across the dance floor.

"Ziva, let me lead." Gibbs looked down and smiled at her, his expression belying the sternness of his voice.

"Of course, Jethro." Ziva replied as she smiled back at him.

This was so weird and thrilling in a very, as Abby would say, hinky kind of way.

_Damn, they actually look good together, _Tony gasped as he had to pull his eyes away from them to scan the room again.

Ziva watched how the other wives held onto their husbands so she followed their lead. She leaned closer to Gibbs and rested her cheek against his shoulder, surprising him. Gibbs noticed the other husbands caressing up and down their partner's backs so he too started doing that. His touch once again caused millions of delicious shivers to race up and down Ziva's spine.

As Ziva sighed in pleasure and moved a little closer, Gibbs whispered, "You enjoying yourself, Mrs. Gibbson?"

"Ahem. And you Lt. Gibbson?" Ziva asked as she pulled slightly back and smiled up at him.

Before he could reply, Ducky and Abby were at their side.

"It's time to swap partners." Abby chirped as she pushed her way between Gibbs and Ziva. Ziva took a step back as Ducky reached for her.

"Abby!" Gibbs warned. He had not expected her to actually be at the banquet. She was supposed to be scanning the tapes.

"You two were getting to comfy and I was getting lonely." Abby stated in a hurt tone.

"Abby, just who's monitoring the cameras?" Gibbs asked as he noticed that Abby looked stunning in a black evening gown, her hair up and consisting of a hundreds of tiny ringlets.

"McGee." Abby sulked. _He didn't even say that I look nice._

"You need to get back there and don't do this again. You're drawing undue attention to us." Gibbs growled, annoyed by Abby's childish behaviour.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Gibbs." Abby replied as she realized what she had just done.

"By the way, you look lovely." Gibbs smiled down at her and Abby perked up instantly. She was like a daughter to him and he could never stay mad at her for too long.

"Gibbs, why did Ziva run down the corridor earlier today? Was she looking for Ducky? She looked really stressed." Abby asked as she remembered seeing that on the surveillance camera.

"I don't know Abby. Now let's enjoy this dance." Gibb quickly replied as he shut his mind to the pain he had experienced earlier that evening.

"Okay. You're a superb dancer by the way." Abby chirped and Gibbs just rolled his eyes at her.

On the other side of the dance floor, Ziva was informing Ducky about Gibbs' attack.

"Intense pain, originating in his back and running all the way to his groin, that doesn't sound good. I'll be by later tonight to check on him." Ducky assured Ziva.

"Thank you Ducky." Ziva replied as she noticed Gibbs and Abby making their way to them.

"It's time for me to leave Ducky. Will you escort me to the edge of the room?" Abby asked as she and Ziva swapped partners again.

"It will be my pleasure, Abigail." Ducky replied.

"Is Abby okay? She seemed upset." Ziva mentioned to Gibbs.

"She was just jealous because I was dancing with you." Gibbs smirked.

"I'm you … _wife_. You're supposed to be dancing with me." Ziva chirped.

"Yes, of course, _Love_." Gibbs murmured as his lips automatically caressed her forehead, surprising both of them and causing Tony's eyebrows to rise.

------------------------------------------------

At around 1am, Paul and Ashira left the banquet. Gibbs and Ziva followed them as they made their way to their respective cabins.

Ducky followed a few minutes later. He went to his cabin first to retrieve his bag.

"Ah Jethro, how are you feeling?" Ducky asked as Gibbs opened the door to his cabin.

"I'm fine, Ducky." Gibbs replied as he looked accusingly at Ziva.

"I'll just be in the bathroom taking a shower." Ziva chirped as she closed the door behind her.

"Where exactly have you been having pain and how often has this been happening?" Ducky asked as he pushed Gibbs onto the bed.

"Duck, it's nothing. I'm not in pain now." Gibbs replied as Ducky put a thermometer into his mouth and proceeded to wrap a pressure cuff around his upper arm.

"Your temperature's a bit high at 100.5 and your pressure's also a bit high." Ducky observed. The Ducky examine his pupils and took his pulse.

"Okay now where did you say the pain started." Ducky asked as he pulled Gibbs t-shirt up. Gibbs just stared at him without responding.

"Jethro, stop being so stubborn, else I'll just have to examine you from head to toe." Ducky threatened.

Gibbs glared at him, before turning to his side and pointing to the area where the pain usually started.

"And it moves around your side and into you groin." Ducky murmured.

"Yes. But I'm not in pain now. So you can leave." Gibbs replied as he pulled his t-shirt down and sat up.

"Jethro, I need you come with me to the medical centre. I need a urine sample." Ducky stated.

"No." Gibbs replied as he remembered how it had burned to pass urine earlier. In fact he hadn't been to the bathroom since then, even though his bladder was currently protesting.

"Okay, I'll just get Anthony to …." Ducky started to say.

"Ah hell Ducky let's go!" Gibbs growled as he stood up and headed for the door.

"Ziva, we'll be back shortly" Ducky called out as he followed Gibbs out of the cabin.

----------------------------------------------

Gibbs felt the dread burning, stinging sensation as he filled a specimen jar. Once he was done, Ducky looked at the sample and noted that it was a small sample and it smelt bad. Secondly it was cloudy in colour and had reddish brown tinges. Ducky didn't say anything as he placed a dipstick into the sample and waited for the strip to change colour.

Gibbs in the mean time sat down on the examination bed, as he tried to rid himself of the burning sensation. He was also feeling cooler and a bit nauseous now.

"So what is it?" Gibbs asked a few minutes later as he observed Ducky looking through the numerous bottles in a cupboard.

"You have traces of blood and bacteria in your urine, Jethro. I think you've developed a urinary tract infection." Ducky replied as he continued to look through the cupboard.

"Great!" Gibbs growled as he felt a shiver rip through his body. "So what can we do about this?"

"I'm looking for, ah ha, here it is, Floxin 400mg. You'll have to take one tablet twice a day for the next 10 days with food. And I'm going to give you a shot for the pain and fever. You should feel much better by morning." Ducky stated as he prepared a syringe. Then he forced Gibbs to roll onto his side so he could administer the shot into his hip.

"All done, now just drink one pill and you should sleep like a baby tonight." Ducky said as he disposed of the syringe. Gibbs nodded as he tried to ignore the chill in his bones.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"We are in position." A man spoke into his phone as he looked out of the port hole from his cabin at the dark ocean.

"Let them enjoy this floating party for another 24 hours. Once you're out of American waters we'll get things rolling." A man on the other end of the line replied.

"I'll take care of the com's systems as soon as you confirm your approach." The first man confirmed.

"Yes, it's going to be interesting, especially since we can use their wives to gain their co-operation." The second man commented.

"And by use, you mean quiet literally, don't you." The first man grinned.

"Your men can have their fun later. Now we need to be focused. Have you found out which agency is keeping an eye on things?" The second man asked.

"NCIS has a team on board. We don't know exactly who they are but we'll now by the time you board." The first man replied.

"Good, keep me informed of any new developments and we will see you soon." The second man stated before hanging up.

------------------------------------------------------------------

_What's going on? Is something wrong with Gibbs? _Abby wondered as she watched him and Ducky leave the medical centre.

Gibbs did look a bit ill and that caused Abby to worry even more.

_Ah, I'm sure Ducky's taken care of it. Gibbs probably just has a headache. _Abby tried to console herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That's it for this chapter.**_

_**Is Gibbs going to be okay? Or will Ziva have to take care of him as the fever gets worse?**_

_**Will the rest of the team find out about his illness?**_

_**And just who is planning to board the ship?**_

_**Stay tuned for the next chapter and review ASAP… Thanks!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you again for the reviews. **_

_**I guess you guys are getting to know me too well and I'm thrilled about that.**_

_**Regarding Gibbs' rank, I've changed it from Lt Officer to Lt.**_

_**Here's the next Chapter…. Enjoy and review ASAP… Thanks!**_

----------------------------------------------------

"McGee, I told you the bed was mine!" Tony moaned as he entered their cabin.

"Tony, I have just spent the last 7 hours running to and fro in that damn banquet and I have to be up in another 4 hours to start the breakfast run, so I am going to sleep now. You can join me on the bed so long as you stick to your half of it or you can take the floor. I don't care. Just let me get some sleep." McGee growled back as he turned his back to Tony and closed his eyes.

"Okay, Probie. Take it easy." Tony replied as he realized that McGee did have the most _strenuous_ job on the case.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"All done now I can keep the camera's running and get some sleep. Grisham's team will be viewing them for the next few hours." Abby stated as she yawned. Then she stripped out of her ball gown and slipped into a t-shirt before curling up in bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ducky thought about Gibbs' symptoms as he removed his jacket and prepared for bed.

_What if it is something more serious? I'd better just run a urine culture to be sure. _Ducky decided as he pulled his jacket on again and made his way back to the medical centre.

He removed Gibbs' sample from the fridge and took a Petri dish from a rack. He placed a few drops of urine into the dish and then added a few chemicals to it and closing the lip. Then he labeled it as Lt Gibbson and placed it on a sampling rack.

_If it is something more, I should have results within the next 24 hours._

-----------------------------------------------------------

When Gibbs got back to the room, he found Ziva hugging the edge of her bed pretending to be asleep.

"Ziva, relax. I don't bite… that is unless _I'm invited to_." Gibbs smirked despite how awful he was feeling.

Ziva sat up and smiled sheepishly as she looked at Gibbs.

"What did Ducky find?" She asked.

"A bacterial infection. It should clear up in a few days." Gibbs replied as a shiver racked his body.

"You're running a fever. Get into bed and I'll get the extra blanket from the cupboard." Ziva stated as she got out of bed.

She was wearing a black strap t-shirt and matching black shorts. It had no adornments, no lace, nor any satin or embroidery but Gibbs thought it was the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

Gibbs closed his eyes as he proceeded to undo his pants, while getting his wayward thoughts under control. As he slipped his trousers off, Ziva turned around and admired his boxer encased butt and strong legs. Now she was feeling shivers too, only hers were much more heated than his.

-----------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Gibbs woke up to the sensation of being held. He was lying on his side with a slim hand wrapped around his chest and another in his hair caressing the back of his skull. He also felt gentle puffs of air blowing against his neck.

And then he realized that the hand on his chest had slipped under his t-shirt and it was moving in a circular motion from his chest to his stomach, awakening a myriad of sensations. Then the puffs of air at his neck were replaced by soft, wet little kisses.

_Oh God, Ziva just what the hell are you trying to do to me?! _Gibbs sighed in pleasure.

Ziva was enjoying being in command of this dream that felt so real. Gibbs was hers to do with as she pleased and she was planning some very _pleasing_ if dominating activities.

Gibbs turned in Ziva's arms and she just continued kissing and sucking his neck, chin, lower lip and finally her lips were flush against his. Gibbs watched Ziva, shocked and surprise, as he returned the kiss.

_Hey, this is my dream Jethro, so I'll be in control of this kiss! _Ziva's brow puckered in confusion as Gibbs demanded that she part her lips as he ran the tip of his tongue against said sealed lips.

_Hey what the…_ Ziva's eyes flew open in astonishment as Gibbs' tongue slipped into her mouth and his breath mingled with hers.

_Oh crap… Ziva_ tried to pull away.

_Oh, no you don't!_ Gibbs warned as he buried his fingers into her hair and held her in place.

Ziva's eyes widened when she realized that Gibbs was not going to let her pull away. Then his tongue caressed hers, repeatedly, leaving her in no doubt of what he wanted. And she was delighted and more then ready to reciprocate. Gibbs felt the shift in her body as she moved her hands to his face, her eyelids fluttering close as she angled her mouth over his and kissed him back passionately.

Gibbs' eyes slipped close too as he gave himself over to the heated kiss. His hands wrapped around her back and his fingers massaged her skull as he pulled her closer.

"_Mmmm."_ Ziva moaned as wonderful butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

Gibbs seconded her moan as he explored every corner of her mouth. She was simply… _delicious!_

He pulled her hair over one shoulder as he started trailing kisses down her chin.

_Knock, knock!_

"_Aaahhh, Jethro…"_ Ziva moaned as Gibbs' lips settled on a sensitive, erogenous spot on her neck.

_Ziva, you're so … responsive! You're driving me crazy! _Gibbs admitted as he inched his hand slowly up her side. His fingers were desperate to touch her …..

_Knock, knock! (louder)_

"Mm, Lt Gibbson, Mam. Breakfast will be served in half an hour or would you prefer we arrange room service for you?" McGee's voice was heard on the other end of the door.

"_Shit!"_ Gibbs growled as he pulled away from Ziva.

"_Crap!"_ Ziva moaned as Gibbs lips left her skin.

"We'll attend breakfast with the rest of the passengers. Thanks for the wakeup call." Gibbs replied, his voice slightly breathless.

_Wakeup call? _Tony frowned as he walked past the room and McGee just shrugged his shoulders.

_He's not going to open the door. So how am I supposed to give him an update? _McGee wondered as Abby passed him in the corridor. She raised her eyebrows in question.

"They're running late." McGee whispered and Abby growled as she narrowed her eyes and shot daggers at the door. But she continued to move down the corridor.

"Is Lt Gibbson up?" Ducky asked as he found McGee standing outside the door.

"He's running a bit late." McGee stated as he turned around and left.

Tony watched and raised his eyebrows in question to Ducky. Ducky shrugged as he looked worriedly at Jethro's closed cabin door.

_I hope you weren't ill during the night, Jethro. _

Inside the cabin, Ziva was out of bed and into the bathroom in a flash.

_Oh Crap this was not supposed to happen! Oh but he is such a great kisser… mmm. Focus Ziva!_

Gibbs took a moment to savour the taste of Ziva on his lips. He quickly got out of bed and pulled the sheets to some semblance of order.

"Lt Gibbson, may I have a word with you?" Ducky's voice followed another knock on the door.

Gibbs looked around the room to make sure that everything was more or less in place. Then he pulled his trouser on before opening the door to the ME. Tony chose that moment to pass the room and he frowned as he noted Gibbs' hair standing at an odd angle and he has a slight bruise where his neck met his shoulder.

_What the …? It can't be! Gibbs and Ziva … No way! _Tony was shocked. Gibbs glared at Tony's frowning face as he motioned with his hand for Tony to leave. Tony knew that he had to get to the breakfast room and keep an eye on things so he turned around and left.

Ducky cleared his throat as he looked Gibbs over while closing the cabin door behind him.

"Sit down." Ducky ordered.

"Later. I'm already running late for breakfast." Gibbs insisted.

"No now! I need to check your temperature and pressure so sit down." Ducky ordered again.

_My temperature may be high due to something other than fever, Ducky. _Gibbs glared as he did as ordered.

"Your fever's slightly down and so is you pressure. I can't tell you how relieved I am…." Ducky started rambling as Gibbs prepared to sit up.

But then the all too familiar shooting pain ripped through Gibbs' side.

"_Argh!"_ Gibbs gasped as he rolled over, clutching his side.

"Jethro, what is it?" Ducky asked as he placed a hand on Gibbs' shoulder.

"It's that same pain, from his back to his groin." Ziva stated as she rushed out of the bathroom in a dressing gown.

She got on the bed next to Gibbs and caressed his head, surprising Ducky.

Ducky placed his hands firmly against Gibbs' side, and pressed down.

"_Ducky… Stop!"_ Gibbs cried out as he turned his head into the pillow and growled into it. Ducky could feel the muscles clenched in spasm and the fact that Gibbs wasn't masking the extent of the pain, scared Ducky.

"Can you give him something Ducky?" Ziva asked as she continued to caress Gibbs' head while holding his hand in hers. Gibbs squeezed her hand tightly as the pain intensified.

"Yes, of course." Ducky replied as he feared that his earlier suspicions were correct. _Oh dear Jethro, there's more wrong with you then I initially thought. _

He didn't say what he thought the problem might be as he prepared a shot of morphine and administered it into Gibbs' hip.

Gibbs continued to gasp and growl as the pain sliced and diced his back and side. It was worse, the worst he had had so far.

_What the hell is it? _

_The damn antibiotics were supposed to make it stop… _

"_Arrrrghhh!" _Gibbs gasped. Ziva and Ducky exchanged worried glances as both of them tried to comfort Gibbs.

"Jethro, try to breath deeply, it should ease the cramping." Ducky advised.

"_Shhh_, it will be over soon!" Ziva cooed as she moved her hand from his head to his back and gently massaged his skin.

"We should get him to the medical centre. I need to run a blood test and do a scan. I just hope they have the equipment we will need to do these tests." Ducky said out loud as Gibbs started calming down, the morphine taking the edge off the pain.

"No, the pain's almost gone. We have to get to the breakfast room before we are missed." Gibbs stated as he took a deep steadying breath.

"Jethro …." Ducky stated to protest.

"I'll bring him to you after the breakfast." Ziva promised. Gibbs glared at her.

"We'll see." Gibbs glared at her.

"Ahem, we'll see." Ziva concurred as she brushed his neck and caressed his head in a very sensual way.

And Gibbs knew exactly how she meant to get him to comply.

------------------------------------------------------

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That's it for this chapter.**_

_**Breakfast will have an interesting development as the team observes Gibbs and Ziva.**_

_**And we may learn more about the plot.**_

_**So stay tuned and reviews are really encouraging… so keep them coming… Thanks!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you for all the great review and support and sorry for the delay in updating...**_

_**Here's the next chapter…Enjoy and Review soon… Thanks!**_

------------------------------------------------------------------

Ziva listened closely to Gibbs as he showered, shaved and brushed his teeth. At the same time she dressed in casual pants and blouse and took her hair up into a ponytail. She applied her make up and turned in time to see Gibbs exiting the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his hips.

Ziva's eyes roamed up and down the broad expense of his chest before moving up to meet his eyes. Their gazes locked for a long moment before Gibbs turned away to retrieve his clothes. He went back into the bathroom to dress while Ziva worked on getting her breathing under control. Seeing Gibbs' bare chest made her giddy with desire. His chest was broad with a fine dusting of hair, his waist slim with well defined abs. She noticed his various scars and she yearned to kiss all of them and sooth his skin.

_Phew, Ziva… cool it. First he has to get properly checked out by Ducky and then maybe…we'll see how far…_

Just then Gibbs walked out of the bathroom dressed in a white pants and Navy golf shirt. His hair was gelled back and he looked very handsome.

"You ready?" He asked. He was dying for a cup of coffee and his body still humming from Ziva's earlier perusal.

"Ahem." Ziva chirped as she moved to the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Tony, why are they taking so long? What could they be doing?" Abby asked for the 3rd time. Tony remembered the light bruise, _hickie,_ on Gibbs' neck, _yeah Abby, just what have they been doing?_

Then they noticed them walking into the breakfast hall. Gibbs looked for Tony and upon meeting his eyes raised his eyebrow in question. Tony nodded discretely indicating that all was in order. Ziva also looked towards Tony and Abby and she was surprised by the scowl that she saw on Abby's face. Gibbs also noticed it but Abby smiled sweetly back at him, before turning her attention back to her food.

The breakfast hall was packed and it appeared that Gibbs and Ziva were last to arrive. That irritated Gibbs to no end. McGee approached Gibbs and Ziva and led them to their table. They once again sat with Paul and Ashira.

"Good morning Jethro, Ziva. I trust that you enjoyed the banquet and slept well." Ashira greeted.

"Yes, thank you and you?" Ziva asked as she placed her hand over Gibbs' on the table. He looked at her and smiled. She smiled back and across the room Abby glared while DiNozzo frowned. McGee noticing their expressions followed their gazes and almost tripped when he caught the smiles on Gibbs and Ziva's faces. Ducky was also watching, but he was looking for signs of distress on Gibbs' face and when he noticed none, he was relieved.

As McGee walked past Tony he asked, "Why are they smiling like that?"

"No idea." Tony growled.

"Gibbs never smiles like that. Just what did Ziva do to him?" Abby asked.

Tony and McGee turned their eyes on Abby and both realized that she was fuming. Then McGee moved off to continue the rest of his duties and Abby stayed put and kept scowling.

A half an hour later, Paul and Ashira stood up as did Gibbs and Ziva. As they moved to the makeshift podium Tony and McGee took up strategic positions and started scanning the room. Abby stood at the back of the room and observed everyone.

"Good Morning. I trust that everyone is having a wonderful time. But now we need to get focused on the main reason for this gathering. International Illegal Arms and Ammunition trade is booming and we can no longer say that this is not our problem and leave it for someone else to resolve. This is our problem and we need to work together and make a stand. Gentleman you will find the agenda for the next 5 days on your tables. Please go through these and meet us in the conference room in 30 minutes so that we may begin. Thank you and enjoy the rest of your breakfast." Paul said and everyone applauded.

As they made their way back to the table, Ziva noticed a waiter rushing out of the room. She nodded at McGee and he followed the man. Another waiter placed a fresh pot of coffee on Paul and Gibbs' table and left. Ziva placed a hand on Gibbs' thigh as she reached across him to get the coffee pot. Tony walked past them at that moment and his eye's widened as his expression turned incredulous.

Ziva poured Gibbs a cup of coffee before pouring her own.

"Jethro, are you still expecting trouble?" Paul asked.

"Yes." Gibbs answered as he looked around and ignore the tingling on his thigh where Ziva's hand had just been.

"But haven't your people gone through the passenger and crew lists? Did they find anything suspicious?" Ashira asked as she offered Paul a cup of coffee while taking a sip of her tea. Ziva waited for her coffee to cool a bit.

"No, nothing yet, but we can't let our guard down." Gibbs replied reaching for the coffee pot to refill his cup.

"When will we get to meet the rest of your team?" Ashira asked as she looked around the room.

"You won't. I don't want to draw attention to them or to us." Gibbs replied before drinking his second cup of scalding hot coffee.

As he drank his third cup, he felt a pressure building at the back of his eyes. His stomach also seemed to be rolling.

McGee returned from the kitchen at that point and indicated to Ziva that all was okay with the waiter he had followed.

"Please excuse us ladies. We will see you again at lunch." Paul said as he stood up and kissed Ashira.

Gibbs and Ziva also stood up and Gibbs bend forward to give Ziva a quick kiss on her lips causing Abby's eyes to widen to huge circles.

"_He… he …they … they just_ …_kissed_!" She growled at McGee who had missed it.

"Abs calm down and get back to your room." McGee ordered as he walked past her. Abby stomped her foot in frustration before heading back to her room. _Gibbs we are going to have one seriously long conversation later today!_

---------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Gibbs had moved into the conference room, Tony approached Ziva.

"Everything okay, Tony?"

"You tell me."

Ziva thought about telling Tony about Gibbs' medical issue but then she caught the odd look on his face.

"What?" Ziva asked.

"You and Gibbs seem to be enjoying this assignment a lot more than we would have expected." Tony casually stated and Ziva was hard pressed not to blush.

"Tony, we have to act like a loving couple so that's what we're doing." Ziva defended herself.

"Yeah." Tony chirped.

"Yes. Now do you have anything that I need to pass onto Gibbs?" Ziva asked changing the topic.

"Everyone checks out although we do not have a lot on some of the crew. Grisham confirmed that there hasn't been any chatter to indicate any planned attacks." Tony stated.

"Good," Ziva sighed. She was very worried about Gibbs and she hoped that nothing would happen that would aggravate his condition.

----------------------------------------------------------

_We will leave America water's within the next hour. It is earlier then expected that will help us to start putting things into action sooner. At least phase one is already in progress. Hahaha…_

----------------------------------------------------------

As the conference started, Gibbs felt his stomach cramp. He bit back a groan as he feared he was about to experience another attack. But no, this wasn't the usual sharp, stabbing pain. This was just an annoying kind of throbbing and it wasn't in his side.

As he looked around the table, he noticed a few men looking a bit green. Suddenly his vision blurred as the ache behind his eyes intensified.

_Shit, what the hell's wrong with me?_

A second later Tony slipped into the room followed by McGee who was handing out water bottles. Paul stood up at that point to start the conference. .

"Gentlemen, as per the agenda… _Argh_!" Paul gasped as he doubled over. Gibbs stood up immediately and shielded Paul as Tony moved into position next to them. McGee took up a position at the opposite end of the room.

"What is it?" Gibbs asked his breathing rapid and his vision still blur.

"My stomach, _aahhh_ I'm going to be sick!" Paul gagged, the morning's breakfast rushing out of his mouth.

At the sight and sound of Paul's gagging, Gibbs' stomach revolted and he doubled over, throwing up violently.

"Gibbs!" Tony gasped in shock not even realizing what he had said.

"Are they okay?"

"Sono malati?"

"What is happening?"

"Tony?" McGee questioned, as he stared at the grimace of pain on Gibbs' face while Gibbs continued gagging. But Tony had an arm wrapped around Gibbs' waist and was helping him to the ground.

"Sont-ils bien ?"

"Wat gaan aan nou?"

All the delegates started standing up and offering assistance.

"Let's give them some room." Tony growled as he helped Paul to the ground. He was torn between seeing to Gibbs and taking care of Paul.

A few of the delegates moved towards the door to get help as another two delegates started spewing. McGee moved forward to assist them.

"We need…a _physician_ …quickly!"

"Get the doctor!"

"Hurry!"

Ziva and Ducky who were still in the breakfast room rushed forward as did the ship's doctor and two other officers.

_Gibb! _Ziva was terrified that he had had another attack.

"Dear lord!" Ducky exclaimed as he and Ziva reached the conference room.

Paul and Gibbs were on their knees, gagging and gasping as they wrapped their arms around their waistlines.

"Jethro, what's wrong?" Ziva asked as she crouched next to him.

Gibbs just gagged in response as he squeezed his eyes tightly shut. Ducky was next to him as the ships doctor kneeled next to Paul.

Tony scanned the room but found nothing to indicate an impending attack. Ziva also looked around the room quickly before turning her attention back to Gibbs.

"What's wrong with them?" Ziva growled as Gibbs rolled onto his side, his head resting on her lap. She took a serviette and wiped his mouth as he gasped for breathe. He was pale and perspiring profusely.

"It could be anything." Ducky replied as he looked from Gibbs to the other men lying prone on the floor.

"We need to get them to the medical centre." The ships doctor shouted.

"_Have they been poisoned?"_ someone fearfully asked, causing Gibbs' team to gasp in terror.

----------------------------------------------------------------

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That's it for this chapter.**_

_**Oh no, has Gibbs been poisoned?**_

_**If phase one has begun, what will phase 2 bring?**_

_**Stay tuned to find out and Reviews help me type faster….Thanks!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Author's Note : _**

**_Thank you for the wonderful reviews and feedback. I love it! _**

**_Here's the next chapter… Enjoy and Review ASAP…. Thanks! _**

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ziva and Tony held onto Gibbs as they rushed him to the medical centre. Closely behind them, Paul was assisted by McGee and Ducky. The other officers and delegates helped James Buchanan & Patrick Wayne, the other two men who were vomiting.

Gibbs continued to gag painfully, but nothing else left his stomach.

_The world's turning upside down while mini explosions are rocking through my brain. My legs… they've turned to mush. Shit! I'm not an invalid. I should help Tony and Ziva… _

_"Oohhh!" _Gibbs moaned as a severe case of vertigo hit him.

"Gibbs we'll be there soon." Ziva promised Gibbs' moaning making her feel useless. People still in the breakfast room, cleared a path for them to pass and then followed them.

_God … my throats raw and my stomach's caught in a vice… _

_"Argh…" _Gibbs growled.

"Boss, just … breathe, yeah, breathe through it." Tony stated hating the grimace of pain the marred Gibbs' face.

"Get Ashira, Kelly and Sarah quickly!" Ziva ordered a passing waiter and he nodded before running off to look for them.

_This is hell. This is almost as bad as … I won't think about it. What if_ _I have another attack…? No… I can't… it will .. _

_"A**rgh** …" _Gibbs moaned.

"Anthony hurry! I'm concerned that he's stopped throwing up." Ducky shouted in concern.

_What Ducky… UTI, now retching like a dog… _

_"Aaahhh…" _Gibbs gasped as the gagging got worse and he was unable to catch his breathe.

_Damn! I'm going to pass out… and die of asphyxiation. _

Once in the Medical centre, all four men were placed on beds. Ducky and the Ship's doctor, William, rapidly moved between the men. James and Patrick continued throwing up while Gibbs and Paul gagged and gasped for breathe.

"I'll get IV lines going." William stated as his assistant, Shirley rushed to a cupboard in the back to retrieve the Sabax solution and IV catheters.

"Draw blood samples as you set up the IV's." Ducky instructed and Shirley nodded. At the same time Ashira rushed into the medical centre with Sarah and Kelly trailing behind her. The women were distraught at seeing their husbands in such distress.

"I begged you not to do this. Oh Paul, please be okay." Ashira moaned as she held onto he husband's hand while he tried to muffle his moan of pain and reassure her. Kelly and Sarah held onto their husband's hands as they continued to retch.

"Ducky what's wrong with them?" Tony demanded as he watched all 4 men.

"Please help them." Kelly sobbed as Shirley hooked up her husband's IV line.

"Give them something to make it stop." Ashira ordered her voice sharp while William hooked up Paul's IV line.

Ziva, in the meantime, grabbed a towel and wet it before placing it against Gibbs' forehead. He was hot to the touch, wheezing and gagging continuously.

"Gibbs, you're going to be okay. Just don't pass out on me." Ziva whispered as she brushed her lips against his cheek.

_"Try … not … to…"_ Gibbs gasped in response as Ziva caressed his brow.

"Everyone please calm down and let us take care of them." Ducky admonished as he slipped a needle into Gibbs' medial ante brachial vein at the back of his left hand. He quickly drew a blood sample and then hooked up the IV line.

"Jethro, can you tell me where it hurts?" Ducky asked as Gibbs rolled to his side gasping for breathe.

"Gibbs, tell us." Ziva urged, her hand rubbing his back.

_"Stomach, aaahhh cramping… nauseous … head's spinning… aching argh! Can't see clearly…"_ Gibbs murmured. Paul, James and Patrick were experiencing similar symptoms.

"Jethro, open your mouth." Ducky ordered. He used a wooden spatula to depress his tongue causing him to gag.

"What do you think, Dr Mallard?" William asked after checking Paul's throat. James and Patrick were still throwing up so William wasn't able to check their throats.

"We have to induce emesis to rid Jethro and Paul's bodies of the toxins. It must be non-corrosive as there is no bruising or burns around their mouths." Ducky replied just as Abby rushed into the medical centre.

"_Oh my God!"_ Abby gasped in horror. She had seen everything via the surveillance cameras but being in the room, the sounds and scents made it all more horrific.

"Abigail, my friend's daughter, is a pathologist. She can analyze their blood samples and stomach contents to identify the toxin." Ducky quickly stated.

He knew that Gibbs didn't want anyone to be aware of who exactly worked for NCIS and he prayed for Abby to pull herself together and not reveal anything.

"Of course, _Uncle_ Ducky. I'll just set up… everything in one of the cubicles." Abby stated as she forced her eyes away from Gibbs while schooling her features.

"Induce emesis … _you're going to make them vomit?_" Tony asked.

"Why?" McGee questioned feeling a bit queasy himself.

"No!" Kelly cried out.

"You should try to stop the vomiting." Ashira stated.

"More vomiting will dehydrate them." Sarah cried.

"It's the quickest way to remove the _poison_." Ziva stated emotion creeping into her voice as Gibbs' eyes focused on her face.

"It's the quickest way to get them better." She whispered as she allowed her tears to fall.

Tony and McGee watched her and realized that this move fit in perfectly with her role as Gibbs' wife.

_But could it be something more. _

_Of course, it's more DiNozzo. _

_She cares about Gibbs the same as the rest of us._

"Mrs. Gibbson is right. Maybe all the wives should leave …." William started to say and was cut off by four counts of _"No!"_ being vehemently shouted at him.

"Okay, but we need room to work and it's not going to be pretty." William warned as he moved to the cupboards at the back. Ducky followed him as they each prepared a syringe.

"What is that?" Ashira asked as William approached Paul while Ducky approached Gibbs. Gibbs was trembling with fever and his skin was pasty and grey. At the same time the room was spinning and his head felt like it was going to explode. Ziva held onto his hand and tried to sooth him as best as she could.

"It is a drug called Apomorphine." Ducky stated as he proceeded to roll Gibbs onto his back.

"The shot is given subcutaneously and the patient should react within 5 to 10 minutes of administration." Ducky completed. At the same time Shirley handed Ziva and Ashira a kidney dish each. Kelly and Sarah also held kidney dishes to their still retching husband's mouths.

Ducky undid the button and zip on Gibbs' pants before pulling his golf shirt up. McGee and Tony grimaced in horror as Ducky sterilized a small patch of skin just next to Gibbs navel before sinking the needle diagonally into the soft tissue.

_"Damn!"_ Gibbs jerked in response to the intense stinging and burning caused by the drug being forced into his body. Ziva placed her hand on his hip in an effort to hold him still as McGee turned 3 shades lighter and was forced to leave the room. Tony looked and then looked away as William proceeded to inject Paul in the same way.

As Ducky withdrew the needle, Tony shuddered in a mixture of revulsion and relief.

After disposing of the syringe, Ducky whispered, "Jethro this is going to get much worse before it gets better. Ziva stay with him and when he starts gagging run your hand up his back so that he can expel all the poison. Don't leave him unattended for even a moment. I don't want him choking on his own vomit."

"I won't leave him." Ziva vowed as Gibbs rolled onto his side, his stomach viciously twisting in preparation of expelling its contents.

_"Zi…va."_ Gibbs moaned as he started gagging in earnest. Within a minute all his breakfast was expelled and then he continued gagging for another 5 minutes, nothing left in his stomach.

Tony watched helplessly before deciding that he needed to get back into character. He also needed to find out what exactly had led to this incident. _Then_ _I need to speak to the Director and let her make a call on whether we proceed with this cruise or end it right now. _

He left the room just as William said, "Paul and James are done. I don't think there's anything left in their stomachs."

"Jethro and Patrick's also done." Ducky observed as Abby re-entered the room, a surgical mask on he face and latex gloves on her hands. She wordlessly collected the samples, labeled them and then took them back to the cubicle she was working in. She returned once more to collect James and Patrick's samples and then she was gone.

Gibbs' stomach muscles continued to twist and spasm and he couldn't seem to catch his breathe.

"Ducky what now?" Ziva asked. Seeing Gibbs in so much of pain was breaking her heart.

"Now, we give them something to counter the nausea and stomach cramps. William, 40mcg Kytril with 60mg of Anti-Flex via their IV lines?" Ducky asked and William nodded his head. Soon the meds were administered and all four men seemed to calm down within the space of 10 minutes.

Ducky and William verified each man's vital signs and then moved them into separate cubicles. Ducky was very concerned about Gibbs because of the 4 men he was the only one running a high fever.

"What is it Ducky?" Ziva asked as Gibbs slipped into an exhausted sleep.

"His fever is still high and we can't give him any antibiotics for the next 12 hours. Antibiotics will only irritate the lining of his stomach and cause him to retch again. Ziva I fear that Jethro is suffering from more than just UTI." Ducky said.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Ziva demanded.

"I'm going to get the ultrasound unit and then we'll know if my suspicions are correct." Ducky mumbled as he left the room.

"Ducky… _damn it!"_ Ziva growled as she turned back to Gibbs. He was pale and trembling as she took his hand once again into hers. _Gibbs just hang in there. You're going to be fine. _

-------------------------------------------------

In a cabin on the 2nd floor, a man removed his mobile phone and placed a call to his colleague.

"Chapman, Gibbson, Buchanan and Wayne are all in the medical center after their unfortunate encounter with our laced coffee." He grinned, the image of the men throwing up still playing in his mind.

"Excellent. Has phase one yielded the NCIS agents?" The other man asked.

"Yes, I believe Jethro Gibbson or should I say Gibbs and an Officer by the name of Tony DiNardo are NCIS. I haven't been able to pinpoint the rest, but I think these two are the lead Agents."

"Good. We'll be there within the next 2 hours. Cut the communication within the next hour. I want word of the poisoning to get out and I want panic to reign for a while before we suddenly disappear off the radar." The other man smirked.

"Okay, should I make a move on the Agents?"

"No. I would like to do that myself." The other man replied.

"See you soon,_ Shalom_." And the call was cut.

--------------------------------------------------

**_Author's Note: _**

**_That's it for this chapter. _**

**_NB: Ari is not alive and he is not on this ship… _**

**_Next chapter may reveal the extent of Gibbs' illness and chaos will reign on the ship as everyone starts blaming each other for the poisoning. _**

**_More pain for Gibbs and possible hurt for Tony coming up soon… _**

**_So stay tuned and review ASAP… Thanks!_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. You guys really keep me going….**_

_**Here's the next chapter… Enjoy and Review soon… Thanks! **_

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The breakfast hall was in utter chaos when Tony walked in. Delegates seemed to have grouped themselves into their various geographical areas, North African, Middle Eastern, European and the America's and they were now in the process of shouting at each other.

"Who takes _responsabilidad _for this poisoning?"

"It must be you're Al Qaeda allies?"

"Shut up. We do not support _terroristas_!"

"Please calm down." The Captain, Charles Poitier requested as he looked at all the delegates and their wives.

"I am not staying on this floating coffin a moment longer!"

"Captain, переверните это судно теперь!"

"Call the U.S. Navy and get their agents to come and investigate this matter immediately."

"Gentlemen, ladies, I request that you please calm down." Charles tried again.

"The Captain is right. Trying to accuse each other is getting us nowhere. I would suggest that you all retire to your cabins until further notice. In the meantime we will make contact with the U.S. Naval Criminal Investigative Service and confirm what should be done in this situation." Tony stated.

This seemed to calm the delegates to some degree and they started making their way out of the breakfast hall.

Tony then turned to McGee who was clearing dishes off of a table.

"McGee, go back to the medical centre and ask Ziva for a list of everything that Gibbs ate and that she didn't eat. Then get samples of the foods and get Abby to test it if possible. If not bag it so that it can be tested later."

"Okay it, Tony." McGee replied as he grabbed bottles of water and left the medical centre.

Tony then made his way to his cabin and called Jenny.

"Agent DiNozzo, where's Gibbs?" Jenny asked as she expected Gibbs to be calling with an update.

"Director he's in the medical centre spewing his guts out." Tony replied.

"What? What happened?" Jenny demanded.

"Everything was going fine until the conference stated. Then Gibbs, Chapman, Buchanan and Wayne, just started throwing up. Ducky says that it is a non-corrosive poison and he forced them to throw up some more." Tony stated.

"Damn it. Has anyone taken responsibility?" Jenny asked.

"Not yet, but the accusations are flying amongst the delegates. The Captain should be calling you shortly to confirm what should be done. Do you want us to turn back?" Tony hoped that her answer would be yes.

"Give me half an hour. I need to get feedback from the FBI, CIA, CTU and Homeland Security as there are foreign delegates involved. Also I want an update on Gibbs and the rest of the officers' conditions ASAP. I'll arrange an airlift for them if it is necessary."

"Okay, I'll call you back in 5." Tony replied before hanging up and making his way out of his cabin.

----------------------------------------------------------------

As McGee entered the cubicle Gibbs was in, he stopped dead in his tracks.

"What's wrong with Gibbs?" He blurted out startling Ziva and Ducky who were both focused on turning Gibbs onto his side.

Gibbs was unconscious and his face was flushed. He's breathing seemed to be a bit shallow and perspiration dotted his brow.

"Tim, I'm just checking on something. It has nothing to do with the poisoning." Ducky said by way of explanation. Ziva in the meantime ran her hand rhythmically over Gibbs' head as she stared at the ultrasound unit.

"Ziva, can you remember what Gibbs ate or drank, that you didn't. Tony wants me to narrow the list of foods that may have been poisoned." McGee stated.

"Mmm, Gibbs ate bacon and he drank coffee, which I didn't." Ziva replied.

"Okay, I'll get a sample of both." McGee confirmed as he prepared to leave.

"McGee, I doubt that you will find anything now. Whoever poisoned them would have covered his tracks. I think you would scan the passengers and crew again." Ziva replied as Ducky removed the arm of the ultrasound unit and applied a cool gel to the end of it. Then he lifted Gibbs' golf shirt out of the way before touching the arm to Gibbs' heated skin. Gibbs jerked in response coming violently awake.

"_What the…"_ He gasped in disorientation as he felt numerous hands on his body holding him still.

"Shhhh, Gibbs, you're okay." Ziva whispered as she cupped his face with her palm. Gibbs' eyes focused on a fuzzy looking Ziva for a moment before he jerked again not quiet sure what was happening to him.

"Calm down Jethro. I'm sorry that the cold gel startled you. I'm just doing an ultrasound scan of your back." Ducky said as he moved the arm around and looked at the image on the small monitor.

Gibbs blinked a few times to clear him vision and then he jerked again at the cool gel glided over his skin.

"Boss its okay." McGee said.

"Jethro, you need to keep still." Ducky admonished squeezing his side more firmly.

"_Argh, shit… Not again…"_ Gibbs growled as the dreaded slicing pain cut through his side. He pulled his knees up to his chest as the pain multiplied and intensified.

"What's happening?" McGee asked in concern.

"Ducky, how's …. _What the hell…?"_ Tony growled as he walked into the cubicle and saw Gibbs' face contorted in pain.

_All that retching must have his stomach muscles twisted in knots!_

Ziva was continuously running her hand over Gibbs' head murmuring soothing words as Ducky replaced the ultrasound arm before moving to the cupboards in the back of the cubicle. McGee just stood by helplessly next to Tony as Gibbs' gasped grew more alarming.

_Shit! This wasn't supposed to happen in front of the whole God damn team! Argh! God my side's being ripped to shreds. Oh Damn it… it's moving to my groin…. Aaaahhhhh!_

"_Aaaahhhhhh!" _Gibbs twisted his face into the pillow in an effort to muffle his cry of pain. This was the worst one yet. The pain pulsed and radiated through his back, side and groin in wave after wave of agony.

"Hurry Ducky, give him something to make it stop!" Ziva growled as Gibbs squeezed her hand tightly, his torment escalating. Ducky quickly prepared a syringe with 20 cc of morphine. He administered the opiate through Gibbs' IV line before picking the ultrasound arm up again and running it over Gibbs back.

"What's wrong with him?" Tony asked again as he reached over and placed a supporting hand on Gibbs' trembling shoulder.

"Gibbs, it's going to be okay. The pain should subside any moment!" Ziva whispered as she caressed his head. Gibbs felt a warmth engulf his body before the intense pain started fading, slowing very slowly. He controlled his breathing and made sure that he didn't move a muscle, fearing the return of the pain.

"What the hell is wrong with Gibbs?" Tony demanded for the third time.

"He had a urinary tract infection." Ziva stated as Gibbs took deep stabilizing breathes.

"Urinary tract infection? Since when?" McGee asked.

"Since last night." Ziva replied.

"Ah, I think I see it!" Ducky exclaimed a moment later as he printed an image on the ultrasound unit. Gibbs finally unclenched Ziva's hand as the tension eased off his body in stages.

"Jethro, I need you to turn on to your back." Ducky instructed.

Gibbs replied in a hushed voice, _"No!"_

"Jethro, I have to complete the scan. Please." Ducky asked as he looked at Ziva and Tony for support.

"We'll help you Boss." Tony stated.

"It will be okay Boss." McGee stated as he stepped forward.

"I've got you." Ziva whispered, her hand never leaving his.

"_Damn it…Don't you 3 have any work to do?"_ Gibbs growled glaring at his team as he gradually rolled onto his back. He sighed in relief as the horrendous pain didn't reappear.

"Ducky!" Gibbs wheezed as the cold gel at the end of the ultrasound arm glided across his hot skin.

"Sorry Jethro. I'll be done in a moment. Ahem, there it is." Ducky stated.

"What is it?" Gibbs demanded.

"It's a kidney stone, measuring about a quarter inch, in diameter. It's at the mouth of the ureter and that's what's causing that awful pain." Ducky replied.

Ziva swore in Hebrew while Tony started pacing.

McGee stared at the ultrasound screen as he tried to reconcile how such a small stone could debilitate a man like Gibbs in a matter of seconds.

"Take it out!" Gibbs ordered. There was no way he could go through another attack.

"That would require very delicate surgery and a 4 week recovery period." Ducky replied.

"What!" Tony exclaimed, the seriousness of the situation making his voice sharper then usual. _I need to get Gibbs off this ship._

"So what can we do until we get Gibbs to the hospital?" McGee asked.

"Timothy I doubt that Gibbs will have to go into surgery just yet. We'll first try to dissolve the stone with a few drugs so that it can pass harmlessly from the body. If that doesn't work we'll use lithotripsy, shockwave laser therapy to shatter the stone so that it can pass. If that doesn't work we can use an ureteroscope that is we will pass a small tube into the ureter and suctioning the stone out. And if that doesn't work we will look at surgery. Unfortunately, whichever option we choose, Jethro will suffer at least some discomfort to say the least." Ducky stated quiet matter-of-factly.

The team just stared at Ducky as Gibbs processed all the options. _Shit! Just what I need while on a case._

"Start the drugs now." Ziva stated and Gibbs stared at her.

"Well it sounds like the least invasive form of treatment." She defended herself.

"How soon before we know if it's working?" Tony asked.

"We would know within 24 to 48 hours based on the type of discomfort Jethro may feel." Ducky replied.

"Ducky you mean the amount of pain Boss will feel." McGee stated.

"Yes McGee, the amount of _freaking pain_ I will feel." Gibbs growled. He felt like he had experienced a lifetime worth of pain in the last 3 days.

"Yes, unfortunately Jethro it will be based on the amount of pain you will experience. I'm going to hook you up to another IV line and see if William has _Thiola__ (Alpha MPG)_ which we need to start the treatment. Ziva, get Jethro to drink a litre of water every hour." Ducky ordered.

"I can't. I'm still nauseous." Gibbs replied the thought of placing anything in his mouth making him gag.

"Jethro you'll have to. We need to flood your system so that the stone can be flushed out." Ducky insisted.

"He'll drink it Ducky." Ziva confirmed as she met Gibbs' glare head on. Tony and McGee exchanged a look in response to the look passing between Gibbs and Ziva.

Ducky returned a few moments later armed with all the medication. He hooked up a second IV line to Gibbs' existing line and then he administered 30mg of _Thiola__ (Alpha MPG). _This drug would work on dissolving the stone if it was a uric acid stone. If it wasn't than Gibbs would likely need to opt for a more invasive procedure. But Ducky didn't say anything as most stones in men Gibbs' age were normally composed of uric acid.

At the same time Ziva forced Gibbs to sit up and drink from a bottle of water. Gibbs knew that he would have to make a trip to the bathroom soon and he wasn't looking forward to the burning, stinging sensation that would bring.

As he finished the first bottle Ducky approached him with a syringe.

"What's that?" McGee asked.

"20cc of Toradol. It is a pain killer, anti-inflammatory and will reduce swelling if present in the kidneys and surrounding muscles. It will also help to reduce his fever." Ducky replied as he plunged the needle into Gibbs' original IV line and administered the dose very slowly.

Tony called McGee aside and told him to go and check on the other patients and then to check the surveillance tapes. McGee looked at Gibbs one more time before leaving the cubicle.

At the same time Tony called Jenny to give her an update on Gibbs' situation. Jenny was shocked and dismayed by what Gibbs was going through. She insisted on sending a medic chopper in to pick Gibbs up.

"No. I'm fine." Gibbs growled into the phone as he pushed Ziva's hand holding the water away.

"Jethro, stop being so pigheaded! You need to be in a proper hospital monitored around the clock for the next few hours." Jenny shouted.

"No. Ducky's taken care of it and I still have an investigation to conduct. I'm not leaving!" Gibbs shouted back as he handed the phone back to Tony.

"Mam?" Tony called out to cut her ranting off. She ordered Tony to call back with an update on Gibbs' condition every 30 minutes. Then she confirmed that she was still waiting for the FBI, CIA and Homeland security to get back to her regarding the next step. She would call him back as soon as she had an answer.

Gibbs was feeling the effects of all the drugs running through his system. The morphine and Toradol made him relax as it took care of the pain. The double IV lines made him feel slightly bloated and Ziva forcing water down his throat, made his already distended bladder ache.

_Damn it, it's time._ Gibbs thought as he pushed himself up.

"Where are you going?" Ziva questioned.

"The head! You wanna join me?" Gibbs growled.

"I'll go with you." Tony stated.

"DiNozzo, I can handle it. I've been doing it on my own for the last few years you know." Gibbs sarcastically replied.

"I know, but I'm still going with you." Tony insisted as he held the IV bags and followed Gibbs who was walking much slower then usual.

----------------------------------------------------------------

In the control room the Ship's Captain was anxiously pacing.

"Sir, we have left American waters about 30 minutes ago." The second officer informed him.

"Have NCIS or the FBI gotten back to us yet?" He questioned.

"Not yet, Sir."

"Sir, you need to see this." A controller called out.

"What is it?" The Captain demanded.

"Sir, the communications channels seem to be on the blink." A controller stated.

"What do you mean _on the blink_?" the Captain demanded.

"We seem to be loosing reception. I don't know what's happening." The controller frantically stated.

Then a piecing alarm rang out as a small explosion sent the communication satellite over board.

----------------------------------------------------------------

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That's if for this chapter.**_

_**The 'terrorists' board the ship in the next chapter. **_

_**And Gibbs' discomfort increases…**_

_**So stay tuned and review ASAP….Thanks!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you for the fabulous reviews. You guys keep me inspired.**_

**_Warning: A bit of adult content ..._**

_**Here's the next chapter…. Enjoy and Review soon…. Thanks!**_

-----------------------------------------------------

In the control room of the vessel, the Captain and his crew stared in shock as the communication satellite fell overboard.

"Josh, what's going on?" Captain Charles Poitier asked in shock.

"Samuel, tell the passengers to stay in their rooms. Andy, call NCIS and tell them we need help." First Officer Don Johnson ordered.

"Sir, all the communication lines are out, even the back up line." A controller frantically stated as he switched through various channels and kept getting static.

'Turn around and head back to Washington immediately." Charles ordered.

"Sir, we have another problem." Another control stated.

"What?" First Officer Johnson asked

"The navigation equipments on the blink and I can't get it back on line."

"What do you think?" Officer Laurens asked as Charles looked between the various control panels.

"You think someone's planning on attacking us." The controller stated.

"No, they've already started." The Captain replied. "Josh, in the back cabin there's an old telegraph machine. Use it to contact the mainland and tell them to sent re-enforcements. Patrick, turn this vessel around. We need to get back to American waters now."

"No Captain, I don't think so." Senior Officer Sean Moore said as he suddenly placed the barrel of a gun against the Captain's temple.

-------------------------------------------------------

In the Medical centre, Tony waited patiently outside the cloakroom for Gibbs to get done. When the alarm sounded, Tony pulled his concealed weapon and held it ready.

"Boss…" Tony called out.

"I hear it. Go!" Gibbs ordered.

"I'll get Ziva to come and get you."

"I don't need her. Get her to watch your six." Gibbs ordered but Tony was already gone.

Gibbs gasped as liquid fire trickled out of his body. This was torture. At first he couldn't seem to go and then as he finally got that right the burn intensified so much that he had to stop for a breather every few seconds. And every time he thought he was done, the urge to go would build up again and the burn would start again.

"Gibbs, you okay?" Ziva asked from behind the door.

"Yes. _Argh. Shit!_" Gibbs groaned as his insides sizzled. "Go …. and keep an eye on DiNozzo."

"Tony can take care of himself and McGee's watching the Chapmans." Ziva replied her voice louder.

"Get out of here!" Gibbs growled as Ziva closed the door behind her and took two steps towards him.

"No, you need me." Ziva replied reaching out and cupping his cheek.

His t-shirt served to cover his intimate anatomy from her view and she made sure not to look further then his chest no matter how tempted she was.

"Damn it Ziva." Gibbs growled, fever and embarrassment making his face red.

"It's okay. I'll wait with you. Is there anything I can do to ease the pain?"

"Yeah, turn around so I can get up." Gibbs growled.

At least the morphine and Toradol had taken effect and once he stopped passing urine the burning seemed to stop.

"Of course." Ziva replied as she looked away.

She heard the rustling of clothes and the flushing of the toilet followed by the running of the tap as Gibbs washed his hands. Then she heard him gasp as he leaned against the basin.

"Gibbs?" She turned around and reached out to him wrapping her arms around him waist.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking care of someone I care about." Ziva replied as she brushed her lips against the nape on his neck.

Ziva was totally shaken by what Gibbs had been through in the last few hours.

_Poisoning and UTI and now kidney stones! How much more can my poor baby take?_

"Ziva…"

"_Mmm, oh, sorry Gibbs."_ Ziva murmured as she started to pull away. Gibbs locked his hands over hers and pulled her close.

"Gibbs…" Ziva whispered a second before her lips caressed his nape again. He was so close and she just couldn't resist.

"_Mmm…"_ Gibbs moaned as he turned in her arms and brought his lips into firm contact with hers.

Oh yes, the meds were definitely working because he forgot all about the pain the instant her tongue caressed his. She licked and sucked and nipped, devouring his mouth and demanding a physical response from him. He couldn't believe that in the middle of the crap he had gone through in the last few hours, he was now engaging in the most God damn arousing and sensual kiss he had ever had.

Usually he was the one demanding a response from his partner. It was unbelievable just how pleasurable it was to be on the receiving side of such treatment. Ziva was a passionate and responsive kisser and she didn't just kiss with her lips and tongue. It was as if her whole body surrounded and cocooned him, keeping him safe and … highly aroused. She continued to dominate the kiss until Gibbs' fingers sank into her hair and he angled her head to his liking and then started the ardent process of kissing every inch of her face. When his lips returned to her mouth, she growled in need and devoured he's again in an unprecedented frenzy of desire.

"_Aaahhh Gibbs."_ Ziva moaned as Gibbs started kissing down her neck sending desire pooling between her legs.

"Ziva… _we need to … stop_…" Gibbs whispered between kisses.

He didn't really want to stop. But he knew that they couldn't take this to their desired conclusion, not now with the threat of an attack looming so close and not with him having that God damn infection.

"_Don't"_

"Mmm?" Gibbs questions as she held him close and showered his face with hundreds of little butterfly kisses.

"_Stop." _

"Ziva?" Gibbs pulled away. Ziva grabbed his head and directing his mouth back to hers, kissing him passionately.

When she pulled away a fraction, she whispered, "I … said … _Don't Stop …"_

"_Ziva … you're driving me … crazy!"_ Gibbs growled a second before suckling her lower lip and driving her mad with desire.

"_Gibbs_, _make love to me…"_

"_Oh God … Ziva… I can't…" _Gibbs replied his lips still glued to her delicious neck.

"_Why?" _Ziva questioned as she reached out her hand and touched his engorged flesh.

"_Ziva!" _Gibbs moaned her hand doing crazy things to him.

"_I can feel that you want me. So why not…"_

"Boss, Ziva… are you two okay?" Tony asked from the other side of the door, causing Gibbs and Ziva to pull apart instantly.

"_Shit!"_ Gibbs growled as he tried to get his arousal under control. Ziva in the mean time smoothed her hair and reapplied her lipstick.

"Okay Boss, Ziva, ready or not I'm coming in." Tony said as he opened the door.

Gibbs was sitting on the toilet seat, panting for breath, his face red from exertion. Ziva's face was also tinged red as she pretended to be watching Gibbs.

"What happened?" Tony asked.

"Gibbs was feeling … aaahhh … _dizzy_. I think … the morphine's making him sleepy and affecting his breathing."

"Is that it Boss?" Tony suspiciously asked.

"_What else … could it … be, DiNozzo?"_ Gibbs huffed.

"O.k." Tony replied as he looked from one to the other. "By the way, Abby confirmed that the poison you ingested was rat poison and your blood had the highest concentration of it."

"It must have been in the coffee. You had 3 cups in very close succession." Ziva remembered.

"_What was … the alarm … about?" _Gibbs asked while processing the poisoning information. His arousal was finally co-operating and subsiding.

"It's bad Boss."

"_Spill it, Tony."_ Gibbs insisted.

"Some satellite dishes seemed to have exploded and fallen overboard the ship."

"_Shit_. Did you tell the Captain to turn back?"

"I can't find him or his senior officers."

"What? They must be in the control room." Ziva stated.

"Only Sean Moore's in the control room and the rest of the crew are trying to get a distress signal out. I also think the navigation system is shot to hell."

"Why?"

"Because, the radar monitor was beeping but blank." Tony replied.

"Damn it, call Jenny and…" Gibbs tried to say.

"Can't Boss. No reception." Tony stated.

"Jethro, are you okay?" Ducky asked from outside the door a second before opening the door.

"Oh, am I interrupting?" Ducky asked as he saw the three agents.

"No Ducky. We just have a crisis on our hands. I need you to take care of Gibbs and rid his body of that damn stone while Ziva and I try to find the Captain."

"I'm going with you." Gibbs growled as he stood up and immediately doubled over as the overwhelming urge to empty his bladder sliced through him. Ziva reached out to steady him but he brushed her aside.

"_Exactly._ Ducky his all you're and I should warn you his bark is loud and his bite is pretty bad too." Tony stated as he left the bathroom, Ziva in tow.

"You heard them Jethro. Let's get you into bed and flush that stone out." Ducky said as he took the IV bags and held them.

"Ducky I need a moment." Gibbs said as he undid his pants and sat down again. What felt like battery acid, burned a torturous part through his lower abdomen.

"Easy Jethro. The burning should ease soon. I'll add some citric soda to your water to help with that."

But Gibbs didn't hear him. He was totally focused on trying not to shout out in pain and frustration.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Ziva what happened in there with Gibbs?" Tony asked as they walked through the ship, floor by floor.

"Nothing, Tony." Ziva replied trying desperately not to blush.

"Then, why was he huffing and puffing, like he'd run a marathon?" Tony asked.

"I don't know what you're getting at Tony. We told you, he was in pain and the drugs were affecting his breathing. You take this floor and I'll take the next. See you back here in 10." Ziva said as she hurried away.

Tony knew that something had happened and he was pretty sure of what it was, but he just couldn't believe it. _Gibbs and Ziva … hot for each other! Now that's just too much… and what about rule number 12? Would Gibbs really break one of his own rules? _

As Tony opened the door to the last cabin on the right, he stopped short. Sitting in a chair, bound and gagged was the Captain of the ship.

He took one step towards the Captain, before his head exploded in pain as his unconscious body slumped to the ground.

---------------------------------------------------------------

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That's it for this chapter.**_

_**Have the terrorists boarded the ship?**_

_**And how bad is Tony hurt?**_

_**Will Gibbs' kidney stone be flushed out soon?**_

_**Stay tuned to find out and review ASAP. Thanks!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Thank you for all the great reviews and thoughts. **_

_**Here's another installment to show my appreciation… **_

_**Enjoy and Review soon… Thanks! **_

--------------------------------------------------------

Ziva finished checking her floor and returned to the corridor to wait for Tony.

As she waited she remembered Gibbs' heated embrace. His kiss was like rich melted chocolate, warm, sweet and thoroughly satisfying. She expected him to be dominating and maybe even a bit put off by her setting the tone for the kiss. But he allowed her, her pleasure before demanding his.

_And when we eventually make love mmm …. And we will be making love… you'll make sure I … aaahhh …_ Ziva moaned as she remembered the feel of him in her hand.

_Oohhh Gibbs, I want you so bad, I can't think straight! _

_But why did you say … you can't make love to me? Why? _

As the minutes ticked by Ziva stopped thinking about Gibbs and realized that Tony should have been back 5 minutes ago.

_Something's of,_ she realized as she made her way down to the floor he working on.

She knocked on each door and made excuses that she was looking for someone when the occupants of the room opened the door. When she reached the last cabin on the right and knocked, she got no answer. She opened the door slowly and found the room empty. Even the bathroom was empty.

_Tony where are you? _Ziva mentally growled as she turned to leave the cabin. That was when she saw a small pool of red on the carpet.

She left the room immediately and headed back to the medical center to get help.

-------------------------------------------------

In the medical centre McGee pretended to be seeing to the comfort of the patients. He handed them water and other refreshments as per their request. He also checked in with Gibbs every few minutes only to find Gibbs either on his way to the bathroom or on his way back to his cubicle.

Abby was hovering over Gibbs too. She was so scared that the kidney stone wouldn't come out the easy way and then Gibbs would be in serious trouble.

"Abby, check on the surveillance cameras and find a way to get in touch with Jenny. Go!" Gibbs ordered her hovering irritating him somehow.

Abby looked hurt as she turned away and left the cubicle. Gibbs was sorry for being so harsh but he was going through hell right now and he couldn't seem to control the sharpness of his voice.

Ducky was forcing him to drink gallons and gallons of water while upping his IV fluids and that meant that he could just book a permanent spot on the bloody toilet seat as he couldn't seem to go 5 minutes without having to run back to the loo. At least the burning seemed to be subsiding and he hadn't had another attack. His nausea from the poisoning was also gone. All he still had was the slight throbbing in his abdominal muscles from exertion.

A few moments later, Ziva rushed into Gibbs' cubicle. McGee and Ducky were with him.

"Did you find the Captain?" McGee asked as Gibbs gulped more water.

"No, but we have another problem."

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"I can't find Tony." Ziva stated.

"What do you mean, you can't find Tony?" Gibbs asked, pain and anger raising his voice.

"We were checking different floors and he was supposed to meet me where we started. When he didn't comeback, I went to check his floor and I found a pool of blood on the carpet in the last cabin, but no Tony and no Captain."

Gibbs reached for his IV line and prepared to pull it out.

"Jethro, stop!" Ducky shouted as he clamped his hand over Gibbs.

"Gibbs." Ziva shouted too as she pulled his hand away from the IV line.

"Let go!" Gibbs growled. But neither did.

"Damn it! I said …. _Aaarrrggghhh, shit_!" Gibbs gasped as a new kind of pain sliced a path from his back straight to his groin. He rolled onto his side and panted in agony. A second later he pushed himself up and off the bed, Ziva and Ducky supporting him on either side.

"Jethro lie down." Ducky ordered.

_"Bathroom … Now!"_ Gibbs groaned as the pain intensified and he feared that he wouldn't be able to hold it until he reached the bathroom.

Ducky realized that Gibbs needed to go immediately.

"Jethro, give me a second." Ducky said as he left Gibbs' side and opened a cupboard in the back. He removed a hand held urinal _(male bedpan)_ and returned to Gibbs' side. Then without a word he started undoing Gibbs' pants.

"Ziva, McGee _OUT_!" Gibbs growled not willing to do this in front of them. McGee turned and left immediately. Ziva lingered for a moment as Gibbs turned his back to her while Ducky unzipped his pants.

"Out!" Gibbs gasped, pain racing through his groin.

"Okay." Ziva turned and left the room.

McGee and Ziva paced outside the room as they heard Gibbs swear in agony while Ducky encouraged him to get done with it.

"Ziva, we have to find Tony." McGee said a moment later.

"And we have to find a way to contact Jenny. So far Tony, the Captain and all the officers except for Moore are unaccounted for. I checked three floors. There's still one to go and then the engine room and we should go over the crews' quarters and the kitchen and entertainment areas."

"I'll check on that last floor and then work through the rest of the 'restricted areas'. I'll check in with you every 20 minutes." McGee confirmed.

"Okay, I just hope we find Tony!" Ziva said.

"You think the blood you found was Tony's?" McGee asked.

"I don't know." Ziva replied as Gibbs growled rather loudly.

"We have to get him to a hospital." McGee said feeling terrible for Gibbs.

"I'm going to stay with Gibbs and get the Chapman's, Buchanan's and Wayne's into one room so that we can keep an eye on all of them." Ziva replied as McGee left the medical centre.

------------------------------------------------------

Back at NCIS head quarters, Jenny was shouting at an MTAC officer insisting that she locate the Seabourn Legend.

"Mam, they're off the radar. And they are not responding on any of the communication channels."

"Latch onto the tracking devices in Abby's equipment."

"Mam, we have to wait for the satellite to move back in range. It will take over 4 hours before we can get a fix on them.

"That's not acceptable. Do whatever you have to, to get me their location. Alert the cost guard and tell them to send out air support to their last known co-ordinates. I'm not about to lose my best team. Not by a long shot." Jenny insisted as she left MTAC and headed back to her office

"Cynthia, get me the FBI, CIA, CTU, Homeland Security, everyone." She ordered before slamming her office door shut.

-------------------------------------------------

Inside the Medical Center on board the ship, Ducky helped a trembling Gibbs onto the bed. Then he moved the urinal to the counter at the back and tested the sample. It still indicated the presence of blood and an infection. As he prepared to dispose of the sample he noticed something settling at the bottom of the container. That prompted him to grab a filter and a beaker. He poured the urine sample through the filter into a beaker. As the urine drained Ducky's face broke out into a smile.

"It's out Jethro." Ducky said he looked at the few oblong and jagged grey granules.

"What?" Gibbs panted.

"I said, the drugs worked and I have a sample of granules as proof. There could still be a few more but it should be much better now." Ducky said as he turned back to Gibbs.

"Good!" Gibbs gasped as he sat up. "I can get back to work now."

"Not yet. You still have an infection. I've got to start your antibiotics immediately."

"No sedation Ducky. I have to find Tony." Gibbs growled, already feeling a vast difference in his lower abdomen.

"No sedation Jethro, just a 7 day course of antibiotics but I have to start the course via IV because of the poisoning. So lie down. It should run through within 5 minutes and then you can go. But I need you back here in 6 hours for the next dose."

"Okay, hurry Ducky."

It took Gibbs another 20 minutes to feel strong enough to move around. Ducky then detached his IV line but didn't remove it completely as he said that it would be needed again in a few hours. He taped the IV attachments out of the way before Gibbs walked out of the room.

He found all the other patients and their wives in the ER. Everyone seemed to be doing better.

"Jethro, are you okay." Paul asked causing Ziva to turn around and stare at her Boss.

"Fine, you?"

"Better. All of us are okay."

"Stay here while I go and have a word with the Captain. Ziva will you join me?"

"Of course, Jethro." Ziva smiled as she moved to him and wrapped her arm around his waist.

As they left the medical centre, Ziva looked at him closely.

"How did you get Ducky to let you leave?"

"I passed that God damn stone."

"What? Thank God!" Ziva exclaimed as she turned and suddenly hugged him close. Gibbs wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. Familiar heat and need flashed through their bodies and minds.

"Gibbs…" Ziva sighed a second before kissing his neck. She was so relieved that he was going to be okay.

"Ziva … _not now_." The touch of her wet lips on his skin was threatening to drive him crazy.

"Of course." Ziva sighed in regret as she pulled away.

"Damn it." Gibbs growled as he caught the look of frustrated desire in her eyes.

He pushed her against the wall and lowered his lips to hers so quickly that she didn't have a time to react. All she could do was lean back and surrender to his plundering mouth. And plunder he did, making her rub against him in blossoming delight.

------------------------------------------------------

"No! _No, no, no_!" Abby gasped in shock as she watched Gibbs seduce Ziva with his mouth.

"No Gibbs… how could you do this. How could you … leave me for … _her?_" Abby cried out tears rolling down her face.

Gibbs continued kissing Ziva and Ziva's fingers sank into his hair, pulling him closer. She even lifted a leg and wrapped it around his calf. As Gibbs started down her neck, Ziva opened her eyes and looked straight into the surveillance camera.

Then Abby saw her push Gibbs away and she had to really push, because he didn't seem to want to let go. Both of them looked at the surveillance camera a second before moving further down the corridor.

------------------------------------------------------

_Argh! What the… _

Agent DiNozzo came awake to a host of sensations. The most pressing was the pounding in his head and the stickiness running from behind his ear down his neck. Following that was the loud sound of large machines churning and grinding. Then he heard voices, but he couldn't make out what was being said. He decided to remain still and quiet and to figure out just what was going on. As the voices grew louder he heard snatches of the conversation.

_"We got here in time." _

_"Distress signal sent out before com's were cut." _

_"Josh's directing the vessel to the Caribbean." _

_"Captain and 4 officers including NCIS Agent DiNardo tied up." _

_"Get Agent Gibbson next." _

_Shit! They know we're NCIS. I have to warn Gibbs! _Tony realized as the voices faded.

------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Author's Note: **_

_**That's it for this chapter. **_

_**Pain, Jealousy, Danger…. Mmm …. What's going to happen next…? **_

_**Stay tuned to find out and Review ASAP. Thanks!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Sorry about the long delay, I just got caught up updating my other stories and starting a new story. And Thank you for the fabulous reviews. I love you guys :)**_

_**Here's your treat…**_

_**Warning : Explicit Adult Content**_

_**Enjoy and Review Soon….**_

--------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as the voices faded away, Tony opened his eyes and looked around. He saw the Captain lying in a heap a few feet away. From that distance he couldn't make out whether he was dead or alive. Tony looked in the opposite direction and realized that he was probably in the boiler room or engine room of the vessel.

He grinned when he found his legs unbound. Slowly he pushed himself upright and grimaced as a wave of dizziness hit him. He swallowed compulsively to keep the bile at bay and then waited for his vision to clear. It took him over 10 minutes to get on his feet and to feel stable enough to move. He tested his bonds and tried to pull his wrists free, but it was no use. The bonds were pretty tight and they were cutting off circulation to his fingers.

Tony moved cautiously over to the Captain. He saw the pool of blood surrounding the Captain and the greyish paler of his skin and realised that the Captain was dead.

_Damn, I have to get out of here and warn Gibbs!_

Tony turned around and started searching through the Captains pocket for anything that he could used to cut his bonds. He had his knife on him, in his belt, but with his hands behind his back he wouldn't be able to get to it. Unfortunately the Captain had nothing useful on him. Tony then looked around again deciding to move towards what he hoped was the front of the vessel and the exit from the engine room.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Madam Director, the satellite will be moved into position within the next 2 hours, but not sooner as the FBI are busy with a covert operation in the Middle East at the moment." The MTAC officer confirmed.

Jenny hung up on her before swearing. At least the Naval Commander on board the USS Saratogo in the Atlantic was due to launch 4 SH-60 Seahawks to scout the area and locate the missing ship.

Homeland Security had also upped their alert level and they were sending CTU agents to the Washington Harbour to review the launch of the vessel as well as to go through all the video footage of the passengers and crew boarding the ship.

So all Jenny could do now was … wait. Unfortunately she was the most impatient woman in the world.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

As McGee rounded a corner he collided into Gibbs and Ziva.

"Sorry Boss."

"Did you find Tony?" Ziva asked.

"No, there was no sign of him. But I'm been through the 4th floor and it's clear. I'm heading to the kitchen now." McGee replied.

"We'll take the engine room. Check with Abby if she's found anyway to get in touch with Jenny." Gibbs ordered as he and Ziva moved towards the steps.

As soon as they were out of earshot of McGee Ziva asked, "What are we going to do if Abby saw us?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Weren't you two … _together?" _Ziva asked.

"Where did you get that idea from?" Gibbs asked surprised by what Ziva had just said.

"Well, you do spend special occasions together and get each other gifts, which you don't do with the rest of the team. You also kiss and hug her quiet often."

"Jealous, Ziva?" Gibbs asked a smirk on his face.

"Maybe..." Ziva replied causing him to stop in front of her.

"Ahem?" Gibbs grinned.

"Ahem." Ziva concurred.

Gibbs couldn't let the challenge in Ziva's eyes go unanswered. He moved deliberately into her personal space and forced her up against the wall again. His palms rested flush against the wall, bracketing her face. Then he leaned into her and while staring into her eyes, he melded his lips to hers. Ziva's eyes fluttered closed as heat and longing pulsed through her veins. With a primal growl Gibbs' lips demanded entry into her mouth and she willingly complied. His tongue caressed hers in slow, deliberate, tantalizing strokes and she melted in his arms.

Gibbs couldn't get enough of her. She was a very sensual woman and she was as hot for him as he was for her. As she wrapped her leg around his thigh and rubbed against him, he thought he would die. He had to have her and it had to be now. Else he wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything else. He pulled away from her, grabbed her hand and rushed toward the first cabin he found. It was unlocked and empty.

Once inside, he locked the door and looked at her.

_"Ziva …?"_

"Yes… make love to me, _Jethro_." She answered as she pulled him back into her arms and kissed him deeply.

_"God Ziva…. You're driving me crazy!"_ Gibbs growled in between kisses.

"We need to …. Hurry." Ziva urged him on.

"Yes… Need to find DiNozzo and the Captain." Gibbs replied his lips burning a path down her neck as his hands slipped under her top and edged towards her breasts. As his palms closed over her sensitive nipples, Ziva shuddered and moaned. Gibbs pushed her bra cups out of his way and then his bare hands caressed her generous swells.

Ziva was in heaven. Gibbs' work roughened hands grazed her nipples making them pebble and ache in a most delicious way. His lips and tongue did wonderful things to her neck and shoulders. She encouraged him by burying her hands in his hair and guiding his mouth across her skin.

Soon his top and hers were gone. Then Gibbs unclasped her lacy black bra and let it fall to the floor. He stood back and looked at her. She stared back proudly, revelling in desire that shone in his eyes.

"_Beautiful!"_ He murmured before leaning forward and taking her engorged nipple into his mouth.

"_Gibbs…. Aaaaahhhhh!"_ Ziva cried out in delight. He made sure to give each breast the same amount of attention as his hands cupped her butt and pulled her close. Ziva held him close with one hand as her other snaked down his body and came to rest against his hard arousal.

Gibbs growled in need when she unzipped his pants and took him into her hand. Then she started to move her hand and Gibbs had to work very hard not to explode there and then.

"_Gibbs … Now."_ Ziva murmured as her need grew like a living, breathing thing.

Gibbs undid her pants and pushed them off her legs. Next to go were her sexy black panties. Then he lifted her up and onto the desk in the corner of the room. Ziva spread her legs in invitation as she watched Gibbs slip a condom over his huge, throbbing sex. His length and size were impressive and Ziva couldn't wait to feel him deep inside her. She arched her hips and leaned slightly backwards as he came towards her.

Their lips locked again in a searing hot kiss. And then Ziva felt his hard length push up into her warm core.

"_Aaaahhhh, Jethro …. Mmmmm."_ Ziva groaned as he filled her to the hilt.

Gibbs also groaned as he felt Ziva's flesh squeeze and mould around him. And then she moved, sending more heat and desire shooting through his stomach. That prompted him to start moving. He tried to move slowly, to savour the feeling, but they were just too hot for each other and this need had been building for just too long.

Ziva met each of Gibbs' delicious deep strokes with her pulsating hips. She matched his passion and she spurred him on. Their bodies became sleek with perspiration as their moans grew louder.

Gibbs was a wonderful lover. As he moved within her, he touched her, her breasts, her stomach, her hips, her thighs, her sensitive bud at the apex of her thighs. He whispered encouragements and told her how beautiful she was and how she was driving him insane. His touches and words inflames Ziva and she just couldn't seem to get enough of him. He filled her and surrounded her body, mind and soul.

"_Jethro… I'm almost… Oh God… I'm…."_ Ziva gasped, her nails digging into his shoulders as her body reached a pinnacle and then exploded into a million pieces.

As her inner walls clenched and throbbed around Gibbs in wave after wave of ecstasy, he felt his own climax rush at him. He pushed deeper and harder within her as he groaned out his release.

They remained intimately joined and in each other's arms for a good few minutes as their breathing returned to normal.

"That was amazing!" Ziva finally said as she pulled back and looked at Gibbs.

"Ahem." Gibbs replied before kissing her deeply as his spent flesh withdrew from her warm body. Both groaned at the loss.

"We have to find DiNozzo. Move it David." Gibbs playfully spanked Ziva's butt as she leaned over to retrieve her discarded clothes.

They dressed quickly, kissed one more time, before heading out of the cabin, in the direction of the engine room.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That's it for this chapter.**_

_**I had to take Gibbs and Ziva to the next level because their need for each other was becoming a distraction. **_

_**Also I completed a Romance writing course and the lecturer instructed me to start writing more love scenes. So please let me have your views on it as I need to give her feedback. **_

_**In the next chapter we may learn more about the plot and one of our heroes may be hurt a bit more… Can you guess which one?**_

_**So stay tuned and reviews make me smile!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Author's Note: _**

**_Thank you for all your reviews. I really appreciate them. _**

**_Here's the next chapter…. Enjoy and Review ASAP…. Thanks! _**

-----------------------------------------------------------

Tony thought that he was doing pretty well. His head throbbed and his vision blurred occasionally. In addition his fingers and wrists were cold and numb from lack of circulation and hundreds of pins and needles racing up and down his arms. But he managed to keep moving forward.

Then he heard voices and they were closer then expected, just around the corner.

"I'm going back to the kitchen. I'll get an update on Gibbson's condition. If his hold up in the Medical Centre, I'll leave him. But if he's moving around, I'll bring him down here."

"Aviel, first I want you to take care of something." A second man said.

"What, Yosef?"  
"This." He said as he spun around the corner and slammed his fist into Tony's mid-drift.

"_Argh!"_ Tony buckled over.

He wasn't able to stop his momentum as he started for fall. He turned at the last second, hitting his shoulder into the hard ground instead of his head. Before he could recover his breath, Tony was hurled to his feet and the second perp landed two fists, both to his lower back making his kidneys scream in protest.

"_Aaahhh!" _

The third fist hit his jaw, splitting his lip and throwing him onto the ground.

Tony gasped for breath, as stars exploded behind his eyes.

_I can't pass out. I have to warn … I have to … Gibbs!_

But the pain was too much and his vision too clouded. The impact of the boot hitting his head pushed him over the edge and into oblivion.

------------------------------------------------------------

Gibbs and Ziva made their way to their room. Grabbing their Sig's and back ups, they left and headed towards the engine room.

Ziva was still reeling from all that Gibbs had done to her. She could still taste him, smell him and feel him. He was amazing and she had experienced the most explosive orgasm of her life in his arms. She was thrilled that she'd been able to drive him wild with desire. Next time and there would definitely be a next time, they would take it slow and make love for hours.

Gibbs was also thinking along similar lines. He knew that they were well matched, but the passion that erupted between them was beyond his wildest dreams. Ziva's responses, her gasps and whimpers drove him crazy. And the way she moved against him……

Gibbs pushed Ziva back as sounds filtered down the corridor. Both pulled out their Sig's cautiously looking around.

"Ziva, check in with McGee and Abby. Then stay with the Chapman's."

"Gibbs, be careful." Ziva whispered kissing him deeply before doing as ordered.

Gibbs reached the engine room door without incident. He eased the door open slowly and slipped inside.

"_Aaahhh!" _

Gibbs froze when he heard Tony's cry of pain. He moved towards the side of the room, in between huge steel pipes and tubes. The sound of the engines wasn't as loud as he expected. Edging closer, he watched as the perp slammed his boot against Tony's head.

_Bastard, you'll die for that! _Gibbs swore as he pulled away from the wall and identified himself.

"NCIS, Freeze."

Both man jerked in surprise as they turned to look at Gibbs.

"Agent Gibbson how nice of you to join us." Yosef grinned.

_Shit, they know! _

"Remove your weapons and throw them over there." Gibb ordered.

He refused to look at Tony's prone body. He tried not to smell the blood that ran down Tony's face. He kept his eyes trained on the two perps.

"I don't think so Agent Gibbson." Aviel grinned as he nodded his head, his eyes focused on something behind Gibbs.

"Drop your weapon, Agent Gibbson. Now!" A 3rd perp ordered the barrel of his revolver flush against Gibbs' temple.

_Shit!!!! Shit!!! I should have seen that coming._ Gibbs swore while lowering his weapon to the ground.

"And, your back up." Yosef ordered.

Gibbs removed it from his ankle and placed it on the ground.

"Jamiel, tie Agent Gibbson up and take him and his friend to the back of the room." Yosef ordered.

"Why are you doing this? What are you hoping to gain?" Gibbs prodded.

"Don't worry Agent Gibbson. All will be revealed soon." Yosef replied.

"Ah, so you're not the one running this operation. You're just the hired help." Gibbs observed.

"I'm in control and if I were you, I wouldn't be provoking me." Yosef snarled.

"Touchy aren't you?" Gibbs continued to prod.

Yosef growled something in what sounded like Hebrew a split second before Gibbs felt his head explode.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Ziva wasn't looking forward to speaking with Abby. When she entered Abby's cabin, she could see the Goth's face was tear streaked.

"Abby."

"Ziva." Abby growled.

"Gibbs wanted…."

"Oh I'm sure Gibbs got what he wanted, if the scene you put on in the corridor was anything to go by!" Abby shouted glaring at Ziva.

"Abby, this is not the time." Ziva tried to calm her.

"Really, you could have fooled me. I mean didn't you just spend the last 30 minutes sticking your tongue down his throat?" Abby shouted.

Ziva coloured with remembered heat before anger overwhelmed her.

"Abby…"

"From the look of you, you did more than just smooch. How could you? Especially while Tony's missing. You're such a slut, Ziva." Abby growled.

Abby hated the glow of satisfaction on Ziva's face. She hated her bruised lips which were testimony to the intense kisses she and Gibbs had shared. She hated that Gibbs had used Ziva's body finding release with her, when he had never touched her, Abby, in that way.

_I hate you Ziva! I hate you because you took Gibbs away from me!_

"Abby get a hold of yourself! Right now Tony's missing and Gibbs is still recovering. The Captain and his officers are missing and the communication lines have been shot to hell. You need to find a way to let Jenny know where we are or all of us just might end up dead. Now can you do your job or should I get McGee to handle it." Ziva growled.

"Get out, _Officer David_." Abby sneered as she turned back to her computer.

"I want a progress report in the next 20 minutes Abby." Ziva stated as she left the room.

_Gibbs made love to her. _

_He shared his body with her. _

_He found ecstasy with her. _

_Why her? _

_Oh God, I love him so much and he won't … he can't … no he doesn't want to see it._ Abby sobbed.

---------------------------------------------------

As Ziva headed towards the kitchen, she thought about Abby.

_Abby's in love with Gibbs but he's never had a physical relationship with her. _

_Yes, he loves her, but not in the way that she loves him. _

_How are we going to deal with all of this when we finally get out of here? _

Ziva walked into the kitchen and pretending that she was looking for something to eat.

"Can I help you, Mam?" McGee asked her.

"Yes, can you arrange for a few sandwiches to be sent to the medical centre? Sandwiches and coffee."

"Of course, Mam." McGee replied.

"Do you have anything?" Ziva asked as they moved away from the other waiters.

"No. Where's Gibbs?"

"The engine room."

"Why is it taking him so long to go through it?" McGee wondered out loud and Ziva had to turn away to hid her blush.

"I'll go and check on him." Ziva whispered.

"No, take the sandwiches to the Medical Centre and I'll go and check on Gibbs. I'll meet you back at the Medical Centre in 20 minutes." McGee stated as he handed her a tray with the sandwiches and coffee that he had just made.

"Okay. Also check in on Abby to see if she's made any progress."

"Will do." McGee replied as they left the kitchen.

--------------------------------------------------

All was calm in the Medical Centre. All the injured officers and their wives were resting in the ER and Ducky was regaling them with stories. When he saw Ziva he excused himself and made his way over to her.

"Where is Gibbs and how is he feeling?"

"He's searching through the engine room and the last I saw him he was doing okay." Ziva replied.

"That's a relief. He should really be resting but I know that that's not possible what with Tony and the Captain missing."

"Ducky, he wants us to keep an eye on everyone here. McGee will be checking in with us in 15 minutes and Abby is trying to find a way to get through to Jenny." Ziva stated.

"Do you know where we're headed?"

"No, but I know that the terrorists are on board and they'll be making their next move soon."

"My dear, I fear that you are right." Ducky concurred.

--------------------------------------------------

Back in the engine room, Gibbs opened his eyes slowly as consciousness returned. He was lying on his side on the ground. His hands were bound behind his back and they were numb. As he looked around, he found Tony lying in front of him, his face mere inches away.

Dried blood glued his hair to his temple. Dried blood also marked a path down one nostril, over his lip. It mingles with the blood that still oozed gently from that cut on his lip.

"Tony." Gibbs whispered.

_"Mmm." _

"DiNozzo, wake up." Gibbs whispered again.

"Damn it, DiNozzo!" Gibbs growled a bit louder.

"_Arghhh!_ I'm up…" Tony groaned, his whole body aching.

"Tony, open your eyes." Gibbs urged.

Tony obeyed slowly, blinking a few times before Gibbs' ice blue eyes came into focus.

"You have very nice eyes, Boss." Tony whispered.

"And I never imagined waking up to that smile… oh you're not smiling. You're scowling." Tony grinned and then moaned as the cut on his lip split wide open, oozing more blood.

"Are you done playing games, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked. He was actually relieved by Tony's reaction. It meant that Tony was going to be okay.

"Yes Boss. All done." Tony said as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to think through the pain.

"DiNozzo, your knife …?" Gibbs asked.

"At my waist, under the buckle."

"Good, I'm going to try to get it." Gibbs said as he rolled over so that his back now faced Tony's front. His head ached as did his lower back but he ignored it.

"Did you see the Captain or any of the officers?" Gibbs asked as he moved closer to Tony.

"Captain's dead. I didn't see anyone else other then the perps. Mmm, Boss I never imagined us lying together like this. It's kinda … _intimate_." Tony whispered.

"Shut up, Tony." Gibbs growled as he rolled his eyes.

"Shutting up, Boss." Tony said.

"Oh, not there." Tony croaks as Gibbs' hand brushed his crotch.

"_Shit_, stop squirming." Gibbs growled as he tried again.

"Higher, Gibbs, to the right. That's it." Tony whispered as Gibbs' hand closed over his belt buckle. Gibbs tugged on the buckle and as it came loose so did the zipper on Tony's pants.

_"Shit, Boss this is…" _

"What did I say Tony?" Gibbs growled his fingers and hands aching from his efforts.

"Shutting up, take two, Boss." Tony whispered back.

"Got it!" Gibbs gasped triumphantly as he spun the knife around in his hand and start cutting away at his bonds.

"Well just so that you know, I can't marry you. I mean you're attractive and all but I strictly prefer females and I'll be sticking to them." Tony whispered.

"DiNozzo!"

"Shutting up, take three!" Tony grinned.

------------------------------------------------

**_Author's Note: _**

**_That's it for this chapter. _**

**_Let me have your thoughts and get ready for a bit of action in the next chapter. _**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author's Note : **_

_**Thank you for the great reviews. **_

_**Please note that I am on vacation next week and I'm starting a new job the week thereafter, so the updates may be a bit delayed over the next few weeks… **_

_**Here's the next chapter and Review Soon! **_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

McGee checked in with Abby and found her crying.

"Abby, what is it?" McGee asked.

"Oh McGee! It's terrible. That bitch, she's stolen him away from me." Abby half sobbed, half growled.

"Abby, what are you talking about? Who stole who from you?" McGee asked totally puzzled.

"Ziva! She and Gibbs… they … they were _kissing_ in the corridor and then… Gibbs pulled her into a cabin and … they _had sex!"_ Abby cried.

"What! Are you sure? Gibbs has been so ill for the last few hours. Maybe he just needed to rest or use the rest room or something." McGee said.

"They had sex. It was written all over her face. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her!" Abby shouted.

"Abby, get a hold of yourself. Now whatever Gibbs and Ziva did or didn't do is none of our business. And we have other more important things to worry about or have you forgotten? We need to find a way to communicate with the outside world before it's too late." McGee insisted while remembering Gibbs and Ziva's behaviour since arriving on the vessel.

_Could it be true? _

_Are they sleeping together? _

_Wow, Gibbs and Ziva… _

"Tim, are you listening to me!" Abby shouted.

McGee blinked and looked at Abby. He lifted his hand and wiped her tears away.

"I'm listening." McGee said.

"I brought a few subcutaneous trackers. In my anger I forgot about them. But if I inject these into the skin, they will be activated. Then if the Director can get the satellite in place, she should be able to pick up on them." Abby smiles as McGee smoothed her fringe back.

"That's great Abby. How many do you have?"

"6 for the 6 of us. McGee, turn around and drop your pants so that I can inject yours."

"What!"

"Do it McGee." Abby growled holding a steel syringe contraption in her hand.

"Abby."

"Now McGee."

"Don't you think Ducky should do this?"

"No. I'll do you and you can do me."

McGee gulped. "I get to inject you?"

"Yes, now hurry up McGee." Abby growled mischief in her eyes.

McGee turned away and lowered his pants revealing his hip.

"A bit more, McGee." Abby insisted. McGee pushed his pants further down revealing his entire left butt cheek.

"Now lean forward slightly, with your hands on the desk. This is going to sting. So brace yourself."

"Okay…. _OUCH!!!!_"

"All done!" Abby smirked, somehow feeling better as she subconsciously rubbed McGee stinging butt. Abby's touch, soothed and aroused McGee and he had to pull away before his body betrayed him.

"Okay, your turn, Abby."

"Now be gentle McGee." Abby ordered. Then she sat on the desk and pulled her t-shirt over her head almost giving McGee a heart attack.

"McGee, come on." Abby said patting her upper arm.

But McGee's eyes were glued to Abby's black crop top that outlined her generous breasts and highlighted her pebble nipples.

"McGee?"

"I… I thought I would be giving it in your…"

"Butt? No McGee. I just needed a pick me up and seeing your cute butt did that. Now hurry up and then sent Ziva and Ducky here and I'm going to give this to Ziva in her butt and I'm going to make it hurt and you are not going to warn her!" Abby growled.

"Abby, revenge or whatever you are thinking of doing is not a good idea. And don't forget Ziva is a trained killer."

"McGee don't you forget that I can kill without leaving a trace of evidence." Abby growled as McGee positioned the syringe contraption and fired.

_"Ouch!!!!" _

"Sorry, I'll send Ziva to you next and then Ducky. As soon as I find Gibbs and Tony…"

"No, take this and just inject Gibbs and Tony when you find them. But Ziva's mine." Abby ordered.

"Okay." McGee replied, taking two of the syringe contraptions.

Abby, felt much better as she dismantled the syringe and removed the tracker. Then she assembled another syringe, with a small gauge, long intramuscular Becton Dickinson needle. She sucked up the tracker into the new syringe and added saline solution to it. She smiled as she looked at the diameter of the needle. It was a thick walled, 18 gauge needle and it was going to leave a nasty bruise on Ziva's ass. And it was going to hurt, hurt so much that Ziva wouldn't be able to sit properly for a week never mind have sex with Gibbs again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Gibbs' hands were burning and bleeding but he didn't let up on cutting his bonds.

"Take is easy Boss, You're cutting yourself raw." Tony said.

Seeing Gibbs' hands all bloody didn't sit well with him.

"Ah!" Gibbs gasped as the bonds finally gave way.

Now circulation returned to his tingling arms and hands feeling like shards of glass slicing through his veins. Gibbs sat up slowly, his head spinning. Then a more pressing need made itself know. He needed the bathroom and his lower back was aching.

"Boss, you okay?" Tony asked concerned by how long Gibbs sat still with his eyes closed.

"I'm fine." Gibbs stated opening his eyes. He leaned forward and cut the bonds at his legs. Slowly getting to his knees, he reached for Tony who was already turning over and giving Gibbs access to his numb arms. Gibbs cut through Tony's bonds quickly and then both of them just sat and recovered their breath. Tony was favouring his left side as he rubbed his hands up and down his arms.

"How bad is it?" Gibbs asked looking at his side.

"Not … bad." Tony lied.

He pulled his t-shirt out of his pants and tore a strip of clothe. Then taking Gibbs' left hand into his and he wrapped it to stench the bleeding. Gibbs sat still and watched as Tony wrapped his right hand in a similar way.

Once he was done, Gibbs reached forward and lifted Tony's t-shirt. Tony had a nasty bruise on his side, leading Gibbs to worry about possible rib fractures and internal bleeding.

"Boss, it looks worse than it feels." Tony tried to ease Gibbs' concern.

"Okay, let's move." Gibbs ordered standing up and grimacing.

_Damn I really need the bathroom. _

Both men were in pain but each didn't want the other to worry too much. So they did what men normally do. They pretended to be okay. But they knew that they were fooling no one. After a few moments of getting the engine room to settle in an upright position, they started moving towards the back of the engine room.

Gibbs paused a few steps later, grimacing again.

"Give me a second, DiNozzo."

"What is it Boss? Oh damn, your kidney infection!" Tony suddenly remembered. "You need the head?"

"Yeah!" Gibbs growled.

Tony looked around the engine room and spotted a few 5 litre drums stacked on the far end. Without saying a word, he pulled Gibbs to the edge of the room, grabbed the neared drum and handed it to Gibbs. Gibbs eyed it for a second before taking it. Tony turned away as Gibbs undid his pants and relieved himself.

And yes, if burned like fire but the relief in his bladder more then compensated for it. When he was done, he put his clothes to rights and placed the drum on the far side.

"Better" Tony asked.

"Better." Gibbs replied.

"Okay, so how're we going to stop the bad guys?"

"We know that the one who was holding us is a pawn, taking orders from someone else on this ship." Gibbs said.

"Okay, but who?"

Gibbs through for a moment and realized, "They're Israeli."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Their names were Yosef and Aviel and just before they knocked me out they spoke in Hebrew." Gibbs remembered.

"Israeli. Ziva's going to be pissed."

Bringing up Ziva's name conjured up images of her for Gibbs.

_Ziva naked… kissing him… moving with him… enveloping him in glorious need..._

_I want you, again and I'm going to have you as soon as this case is resolved._ Gibbs vows as he tempt down his need.

"DiNozzo, let's see if we can get out of here." Gibbs ordered his knife in hand. Tony held his knife too as they started moving towards the engine room door.

Seeing two men lounging there, Gibbs nodded that he would take the one on the right. Within second Gibbs and Tony were struggling with the two men. With their injuries they were at a slight disadvantage. But their combat training more then made up for it.

Unfortunately Tony's assailant jabbed at his injured side winding him. That gave the perp a second to attack and he did, by taking Tony's hand and forcing it down hard. Tony's knife sliced into his thigh, drawing a blood.

"Shit!" Tony growled, using the perp's momentum to bring the knife up and into his neck.

"Good job." Gibbs said behind him, his perp also dead on the ground. Both men reached for their knives wiped them off before slipping them back into their belts. Gibbs tore one of the perp's shirts and wrapped it around Tony's thigh after making sure that it was just a flesh wound.

"Where to Boss?" Tony asked trying to ignore the hundreds of aches and pains peppered across his body.

"Medical centre, you need to be patched up." Gibbs said opening the engine room door cautiously.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Ziva walked down the corridor to Abby's cabin. She wasn't looking forward to this.

_Why didn't she just send the shot up to me with McGee? Ducky could have administered it. _

She knocked on the door and entered when Abby said she should do so.

"Abby."

"Ziva."

The atmosphere was as cold as the Arctic and Ziva was really not looking forward to this. But it had to be done, so she sat on the bed and lifted the sleeve on her arm.

"No, it has to be in you butt." Abby said, hiding the syringe behind her back.

"Why?"

"Mmm, it has to enter deep muscle so that it is not carried away with other bodily fluids." Abby said.

Ziva just wanted to get over with it so she stood up and undid her pants.

"Ly on your right side. I'm going to give it on your left cheek." Abby said.

"I'll stand." Ziva replied.

"Ziva it may hurt." Abby said. _Oh it's going to hurt like hell! _

"Abby, just do it!" Ziva ordered, her left butt cheek exposed as she leaned against the table.

"Okay." Abby smirked. Then she looked at the needle and realised just how big it was.

_Maybe I should rethink this..._

"Abby, I have work to do so can you just get done with it." Ziva growled.

"Fine, relax. This is …" Abby said as she swabbed a fleshy part of Ziva's butt.

"Going to …" Abby continued as she pinched the fleshy part of Ziva's butt.

"Hurt!" Abby smiled as she jabbed the thick needle into Ziva's butt.

Ziva gasped as her butt went into spasm. The needle felt as thick as a knitting needle and Abby just kept pushing it deeper and deeper, tearing through skin and muscle and possibly nerves and blood vessels too.

"Almost there." Abby said with relish.

"Abby!" Ziva gasped.

All the blood drained from her face as Abby pressed the plunger down and Ziva felt the ice cold liquid enter her gluteus maximus. The pain was so foreign, so intense, so intrusive, and so _sore_ that Ziva did something she had never done before.

She fainted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Author's Note: _**

_**That's it for this chapter. **_

_**Please let me know that you're still enjoying it…Thanks!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Author's Note : _**

****

**_Thank you for your patience and also for all the reviews and private messages. _**

**_Here's the next chapter. Enjoy and review soon… Thanks! _**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ziva…"

"Ziva!"

"ZIVA! Oh no. Gibbs is going to kill me." Abby gasped realizing that Ziva was really and truly out cold.

Ducky chose that moment to enter Abby's cabin.

"Abigail? Oh dear! What happened to Ziva?" Ducky asked kneeling on the ground between the bed and desk where Ziva lay in a crumpled heap.

"She passed out from the injection." Abby replied removing the needle from Ziva's already bruising butt.

"But it was a subcutaneous shot. At the most she should have only felt a pinch." Ducky said, taking Ziva's pulse.

As Abby tried to dispose of the needle, Ducky caught a glimpse of it.

"Abigail, did you use that … That livestock needle on Ziva. Oh if that bruising is anything to go by, then you did! How could you hurt her like that?" Ducky turned accusing eyes on Abby.

Abby flushed in embarrassment as Ziva started to come too.

_"Awe!"_ Ziva moaned her hand reaching instantly for her aching butt.

"It's okay Ziva. Just stay put for a moment." Ducky said.

He feared that if she stood up too quickly she would pass out again.

"What happened? Why am I on the floor? God, was I shot in my ass?" Ziva was disorientated and her butt was on fire.

Ducky kept his hand on her lower back as he observed the bruising. It was clear that Abby had nicked a vein as the bruising was an ugly purplish blue.

"It's just the effects of a rather bad injection administered by a non professional." Ducky stated.

Memories returned to Ziva. Making sweet love with Gibbs. Abby's anger. The tracker shots.

"Abby! What the hell did you do to me?" Ziva growled in anger forcing herself up in a sitting position.

Abby backed away to the far side of the room. She had never seen Ziva so angry.

_"Awe!"_ Ziva cried out as the pressure on her backside sent shivers of pain down her leg.

"Ziva?"

"My leg's cramping… _Awe_!" Ziva cried rolling onto her side.

_Could Abby have hit a nerve?_ Ducky wondered as he sent Abby a stern look of disapproval.

"Ziva, I'm sorr…" Abby tried to apologise.

"Stay away from me!" Ziva growled her leg still cramping.

Ducky helped Ziva pull her clothes to rights before helping her to her feet. He forced her to lie down on the bed and then her massaged her cramping leg from her thigh to her foot.

"Abby, go to the medical centre and get 20cc of Zanaflex in a large gauge intramuscular syringe.

"Okay, Ducky." Abby replied.

She was so ashamed of herself.

_How could I do that? _

_Me, Abby Scuito. _

_I couldn't hurt a fly and now I attack a colleague. _

_All because Gibbs doesn't feel for me what he does for her? _

_It's not her fault. Oh God, what is wrong with me? _

_How can I ever face Gibbs again and what will he do when he finds out I hurt Ziva? What will McGee and Tony think? Ducky already hates me. _

_I'll die if the rest of them feel the same. Oh God. I have get Ziva to forgive me. I have to! _Abby decided, tears streaming down her face as she headed to the medical centre.

At the medical centre, Abby spoke to the ship's doctor, William and told him what Ducky needed. William prepared the syringe and handed it to Abby just as Gibbs and Tony walked into the medical centre.

"Gibbs! Tony!" Abby cried in alarm.

"Abby, have you found a way get a distress signal out?" Gibbs asked as he got Tony onto the examination table.

"What happened to you?" William asked.

"Check his head and side and he has a stab wound in his thigh." Gibbs said before turning to Abby. "Where's Ducky?"

"William, check his head and give him his meds of the kidney infection." Tony stated as William lifted his shirt out of the way.

Abby stared at Gibbs is horror.

_What do I tell him? _

_What do I tell him? _

_I have to tell him the truth! _

_Yes… No! _

_Oh He's going to hate me! _

"Abby what is it?" Gibbs asked fearing that Ducky had been taken hostage.

"Abby where's Ziva and McGee? Argh, William, take it easy!" Tony gasped as William touched a sensitive spot. Gibbs placed a supportive hand on Tony's shoulder as William worked on him.

"Ducky and Ziva are …." Abby said looking away and holding the Zanaflex syringe at her back.

"Boss, Tony?" McGee said rushing into the medical centre.

"McGee, where's Ziva and Ducky?" Gibbs asked his patience at an end.

"Abby?" McGee asked.

Abby looked at him pleadingly. McGee's eyes widened as he realized that she had carried out her threat.

"They're in my cabin. I was administering the shots with the trackers and Ziva… _fainted_." Abby quickly said.

"What ?!?" Gibbs and Tony gasped.

"Abby you didn't" McGee said.

"Didn't what?" Gibbs asked.

"Didn't _ah mm_." McGee stuttered.

"McGee, where are Gibbs and Tony's trackers. You better administer them. Ducky's waiting for me. I'll see you later." Abby said in a rush and fled the room.

"McGee, spill it!" Gibbs growled as William took x-rays of Tony's side.

"Boss, _ah_… Abby …"

"McGee I don't have all day!" Gibbs shouted.

"Abby saw you and Ziva mmm… and she got angry."

"What?" Gibbs was surprised.

"Saw Gibbs and Ziva … what? Shit! William can you anything without causing me more pain." Tony gasped as William cleaned the cut on his leg and bound it.

"What did she do McGee?" Gibbs asked.

_I can't believe this! _

_Am I back in high school where girls fight over guys! _

_And if Abby did something Ziva's going to retaliate with something twice as bad. _

"Hey Probie, what did she see Gibbs and Ziva … Oh … _OH!_ Wow." Tony's eyes rounded in comprehension.

"Shut up DiNozzo. What did she do, McGee?" Gibbs asked coming to stand in McGee's face.

"She gave Ziva an extremely deep and painful injection. Ziva won't be able to sit properly for a week never mind make love to … _mmm_. William, please administer these shots." McGee said seeing the look of thunder on Gibbs' face. McGee placed the trackers on the bed next to Tony, before leaving the room, saying something about checking out kitchen again.

"Boss, you okay?" Tony asked as William bound his bruised ribs.

"I'm going to Abby's cabin. You get Chapman and the rest of them moved to one of the unoccupied cabins. Then meet us in Abby's cabin. We need to formulate a plan to get those bastards off this ship." Gibbs ordered, stalking out of the room.

_And I need to chat to two very important women, one who makes me feel like as randy teenager and one who brings out my fatherly instincts. _

----------------------------------------------

In the ship's control room, Yosef spotted the boat he had been looking out for. He slowed the ship and waited for the smaller vessel to pull alongside.

"Shalom Noam!" He greeted as his partner boarded the vessel.

"Shalom Yosef. Where is she?"

"Your sister is with her husband."

"So they don't know yet that she is involved." Noam smiled.

"No, not yet."

"Good. Do you have the NCIS agents?"

"Yes. Two of them, DiNardo and Gibbson are being watched in the engine room." Yosef growled.

"Good. Let's make haste. We should reach The Shadow in the next 6 hours. Once aboard we will touch this vessel. Moshe will video it and sent it to the American Navy with our ransom demand."

"The government's of the world will pay or face upheaval in their countries. With the money we will rebuild our army and strike against Shimon Peres and his party."

"And your sister will be able to kill her husband as she's dreamed of doing for the last few years." Yosef said.

"Yes. She will be happy when this charade is over. Now take me the NCIS agents. We need to know what their US intelligence agencies will do to track us so that we can remain undetected." Noam said. 

"Finally, we will be able to us our special persuasion methods." Yosef said with relish.

---------------------------------------------------

**_Author's Note: _**

**_That's it for this chapter. _**

**_Next chapter sees Gibbs confront Abby and comfort Ziva. _**

**_And Yosef and Noam look for Gibbs and Tony. _**

**_So stay tuned and review asap…. Thanks!_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Author's Note: _**

**_As always thank you for the great reviews. _**

**_Here's the next chapter…. Enjoy and review soon… Thanks! _**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ziva, relax or the cramps will get worse." Ducky admonished as he massaged her leg.

Abby rushed into the room and wordlessly handed the syringe to Ducky. She stared at Ziva who glared back at her. Then wringing her hands she paced the short length of the cabin.

"Ziva…" Ducky started speaking.

"No. No more injections." Ziva growled.

Her leg was in acute pain and the cramp refused to subside.

"Ziva, this will relax your muscles and ease the pain. Unfortunately I have to administer it in you gluteus maximus as it is a very strong shot." Ducky said as the door to the cabin opened and Gibbs stepped in.

He took in Ziva's pain filled eyes and tense posture as she lay on her side. Ducky sat next to her one hand running up and down her leg and his other holding a syringe. And Abby stood in the far corner cowering.

"Gibbs I…" Abby started speaking.

"Don't!" Gibbs glared at her cutting her words short before turning to Ziva. His eyes locked with hers and she made an effort to calm down. He moved around the bed and indicated that Ducky should move. Taking Ducky's seat, he placed his hand on Ziva's thigh and started running it up and down her tense limb. Ziva blushed at his open show of affection. Abby cringed as she realized that Gibbs really did have feelings for Ziva.

"How bad is it?" Gibbs asked looking at Ziva.

"Mmm, No too…" Ziva started saying.

She knew how important Abby was to Gibbs and she was upset that her blossoming relationship with him was negatively affecting his relationship with Abby

"Don't lie to me." Gibbs warned, before turning to look at Ducky.

"A vein was nicked and I fear a nerve was disturbed." Ducky said.

"What!" Ziva gasped as Abby cried out in horror.

Gibbs' gaze swung to Abby and narrowed. Abby visibly shrank away.

_Oh No! _

_What have I done? _

_How serious can this be? _

_I should know but I can't think straight right now! _

"What does that mean exactly?" Gibbs asked turning back to Ducky.

"It means that Ziva will have a nasty bruise on her backside and may have pain for a few days if not weeks until the nerve heals."

"Great!" Ziva growled closing her eyes in anger.

"Oh God Ziva! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you so badly." Abby sobbed.

"But you did mean to hurt her! How could you attack a member of your own team? When did you become so petty and vindictive? I expected better of you." Gibbs spoke in a deadly calm voice.

"Gibbs I…" Abby tried again.

"I don't want to hear it." Gibbs said.

He was furious and if it had been anyone other then Abby he would have taken them to task by now. But because it was Abby he tried to tempt down his reaction. He loved her like a daughter after all. But that didn't mean that he was going to give her a chance to explain herself out of this situation. He wanted her to realize that her actions were childish and had consequences, serious consequences.

And right now he needed to focus on Ziva. He could feel her muscles twisting below his hand and he watched as she tried to mask her pain. He was touched by how she tried to minimize her anger so that he wouldn't blow his top.

Abby stared at Gibbs wanting more of a reaction from him. She wanted him to shout at her, to glare at her, to call her all kinds of an idiot. But he simply turned away from her, ignoring her. She felt like she was choking, suffocating. Gibbs was never ever angry with her, never and now the look on his face made her feel less then human. But he wasn't angry at her, he was disappointed and disgusted with her and that tore her apart. Sobbing she rushed out of the room. She didn't stop when Gibbs and Ducky called out to her. She had to get away and she had to find a way to make everything right with Gibbs and with Ziva.

_"Mmm, Ahhh"_ Ziva couldn't hold back a moan as pain pulsed down her leg, tightening her muscles.

"Ducky…" Gibb said as Ducky started speaking.

"Ziva, I have to give you this for the pain. Now stop being stubborn and roll onto your stomach." Ducky ordered.

Ziva tried to protest but in the end the pain won out. Gibbs helped her roll onto her stomach. He continued rubbing her leg as Ducky pulled her pants slightly down and administered the shot. As Gibbs helped her pull her clothes up he caught a glimpse of the angry purplish, blue bruise on Ziva's butt.

_Abby! God Damn it! _

_I should have told you that there could never be anything romantic between us. _

_But I didn't want to hurt you! _

_And because of that Ziva got hurt. _

_Damnit! _

"Ziva you should remain prone for the next hour or so. This medication does have the tendency to lead to dizziness and drowsiness." Ducky said.

"But, we have a …" Ziva protested.

"Ziva, we have time. Rest now." Gibbs ordered.

It was no choice for Ziva really. The drug was really strong and within moments she was dosing off.

"Jethro, about Abigail…" Ducky started.

"I'm going to find her." Gibbs cut him off.

"Jethro, did you take your meds and did McGee inject you with the tracker?" Ducky asked.

"Not yet. I'll find Abby and when we get back you can give me my meds and inject the tracker. Stay with Ziva, Duck." Gibbs said exiting the cabin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jamiel, Aviel, No!" Yosef cried out when he found his comrades lying dead on the engine room floor.

Noam turned to his men and ordered, "Find those Navy police pigs, now!"

His men scattered instantly.

Turning back to Yosef he patted his shoulder and told me, "You will have the first option to kill them once we receive the ransom."

Yosef nodded in satisfaction before leading Noam to the back of the engine room to get settled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at NCIS head quarters, Jenny was shouting at an MTAC officer again, insisting that she locate the Seabourn Legend. And the officer repeated that the satellite would only be in place in 2 hours time.

In the mean time the US Army had arranged for two Seahawk Fighters to scout the area where the vessel had disappeared. They were 15 minutes out and Jenny anxiously awaited their feedback. She had Grisham and his team working on keeping all the delegates' consulates and governments aware of the situation and reassuring them that all measures were being taken to find their nationals.

Thus far no one had claimed responsibility for the incident and the FBI and CIA were reviewing recent threats to come up with new leads.

"Abby you'd better have administered those trackers." Jenny warned. The last thing she needed was to have the satellites in place but no trackers to track.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Gibbs' bladder was filled again and the pressure increased his pain. He knew that he couldn't delay taking his meds and he realized that not taking it was not an option, not with the bad guys still out there.

He scanned the 1st floor of cabins and when he didn't find Abby he decided to look for her in the medical centre hoping that she had turned to DiNozzo for support. When he got to the medical centre, he found Tony rounding up all the delegates that had been ill.

"Boss?" DiNozzo asked.

"You okay?" Gibbs asked looking his senior agent over.

"I'm fine. But you don't look too good."

"Get Chapman and his wife into Ducky's cabin. Then ask him for a list of the delegates he trusts explicitly. Get them together in my cabin and get them to strategize escape scenarios."

"Boss?" Tony looked puszzled.

"To keep them occupied, DiNozzo. And out of our way."

"Okay."

"Have you seen Abby?" Gibbs asked. He was becoming really anxious about finding her.

"No. Have you had your dose of meds?"

"No."

"Dr William, Jethro needs you now." Tony called out to the ship's doctor.

"DiNozzo keep a look out of Abby." Gibbs ordered as William approached him.

William led Gibbs into a cubicle and administered the next dose of his antibiotics and pain meds. Then he handed him a few pills and told him when to take them.

As DiNozzo led Chapman and the other delegates out of the medical centre, Gibbs visited the bathroom. After a few minutes of agony, he was back out in the corridor looking for Abby.

Now he was trying to keep his rising fear at bay.

That was until he passed the last cubicle in the medical centre. There he heard the hiccupping sobs of a very distraught young lady.

"Abby?" Gibbs called out looking into the cubicle. Relief flooded his system when he noted that she was unharmed.

"No. Go away. I can't face you. I need more time to think. I was wrong, so wrong. I was infatuated with you. I made myself believe that what was in my head was a reality. And I know that you never gave me any reason to think that way. Oh God I'm so embarrassed and I know that I'm just making it worse for myself. I'm such a bad, bad person. You're right to ask me how I could hurt Ziva, someone you care about. Oh hell, I have to find a way to apologize to you and Ziva and I know that you think apologizing is a sign of weakness so I have to find another way because I can't stand to see the hatred in your eyes."

"You done?" Gibbs asked stepping into the cubicle and sitting down next to her.

Abby sobbed and looked away. She wasn't ready for this. She hadn't come up with a good enough plan to make everything right.

"Abby, I could never hate you because I love you… like a daughter …." Gibbs started to say.

"Ah, Agent Gibbson. You are just the one we are looking for. And who is this lovely plaything?" Yosef sneered, a gun trained on Gibbs' forehead but his eyes skimming up and down Abby's Goth clad body.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**_Author's Note : _**

**_That's it for this chapter… _**

**_Gibbs and Abby captured and possibly tortured … _**

**_That's coming up in the next chapter so stay tuned and review ASAP… Thanks._**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Thank you for all your support and reviews and I so sorry for the delay in updating… **_

_**Here's the next chapter... Enjoy and review soon… thanks! **_

-----------------------------------------------------------

Abby shrank back, as Yosef continued leering at her. She regretted wearing her black miniskirt and white figure hugging shirt.

Gibbs mentally swore as rage pulsed through his veins.

_I can't let him know that Abby means something to me. _

_I need to focus! _

_Damn it, those meds must be messing with my head! _

_Focus! _

"Gibbs…" Abby whispered in fear.

"Angela, go back to your uncle's cabin." Gibbs said staring at Yosef.

_Angela, Uncle? _

_Oh right, I'm supposed to be Ducky's niece. _

"Okay…" Abby said, standing up.

She didn't want to leave Gibbs. But she had. She had to get Tony and McGee.

"Nice try, Agent Gibbson. But she's not going anywhere." Yosef said moving into the cubicle.

Two unknown men entered the cubicle. One reached out for Abby while the other grabbed Gibbs.

"Hey…" Abby gasped.

"Get away from her." Gibbs shouted, trying to get free.

But the men were strong. They pulled Gibbs and Abby up and roughly threw them face down on the bed. Within seconds they tied Gibbs and Abby's hands behind their backs.

_Abigail, you will not panic. _

_You will not babble or ramble. _

_You will not reveal how much Gibbs means to you. _

_You will not endanger his or anyone else's lives. _

_You will remain calm… _

_Ah, crap this pep talk's not working… _Abby silently shouted as she and Gibbs were jerked upright and forced to face Yosef.

"Oh and did I just hear you say, _'__Abby, I could never hate you because I LOVE you… like a DAUGHTER'_. Hahaha, this is going to be so perfect!" Yosef laughed a second before running a lone finger down Abby's cheek.

_Shit! _Gibbs swore.

"No!" Abby gasped, pulling away.

"Get away from her, Yosef. It's me you want." Gibbs growled.

"Yes, I do want you. But I think I want her too… for something else."

"Argh!" Abby cried out when Yosef pulled her ponytail sharply forcing her close to his face.

"You bastard. Let her go!" Gibbs jerked against his restraints.

"No!" Yosef yelled, swing the butt of his revolver against Gibbs' cheek.

Pain exploded across Gibbs' face and brightly lit stars danced in front of his eyes. Abby's voice cried out in terror, but Gibbs was powerless to do anything as darkness closed in around him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony got Chapman and Ashira settled in Ducky's cabin.

"What are we doing here?" Paul asked, pacing the room.

"It's safer to keep you moving." Tony said. "Also I need you to prepare a list of the men you trust on this ship."

"Why?" Ashira asked.

She looked different somehow. Not as worried or afraid as the rest of the wives.

_Maybe she's just tired_, Tony reasoned as the setting sun sent on orange glow through the cabin.

Paul put the list together within moments. It was a short one. It included the men that sat with Paul for dinner the previous night. Thinking of dinner, Tony realized that if they didn't find a way to communicate to the outside world within the next few hours, they'd be in some very serious trouble.

Tony took the list and got the so called trusted men together in Gibbs' cabin.

"We need your help to find ways to communicate with the outside world. We also need to think of ways to flush out all the terrorists on this ship, so that we can take control of it. This has to happen within the next few hours." Tony advised.

"What will you be doing?" Patrick from Australia asked.

"Who exactly are you?" Graham from South Africa asked.

"What do these terrorists want?" James from the UK asked.

"I will be working with my team to track the terrorists. I'm an NCIS Special Agent. And we think that the terrorists are looking to ransom all the delegates, for weapons, money, imprisoned comrades, and who knows what else." Tony replied.

The men pondered Tony's words. As Tony turned to leave the cabin he found Ashira staring at him pointedly, almost angrily.

_What's up with her? _Tony wondered heading towards Abby's cabin with the intention of giving Gibbs and the rest of the team an update.

There he found Ducky and Ziva. Ziva was fast asleep.

"What's going on? How badly did Abby hurt her?" Tony asked.

He knew Abby had injected Ziva. But come on. Ziva was the toughest women he knew. She didn't even let trained assassins knock her out. So how could a mere prick to the ass do this to her.

"Abby hurt Ziva more seriously then she intended. The needle she was used was rather large and it nicked a vein and bruised a nerve sending Ziva's leg into spasm. I had to administer a second shot, a muscle relaxant with a sedative effect. I just hope that the spasms won't return when Ziva awakes." Ducky said.

"Wow, remind me never to cross Abby." Tony grimaced.

"I think that Abby will think long and hard before doing anything like this again." Ducky said.

"Have you seen Gibbs or McGee in the last 30 minutes?" Tony asked a moment later.

"No. And to be honest, I'm starting to worry about them."

Just then the door to the cabin burst open.

An out of breath McGee slipped inside. From the look on his face, Tony knew that something bad had happened.

"What is it Timothy?" Ducky asked as Ziva stirred.

"They… they have" McGee gasped for breathe.

"McGee!" Tony shouted impatiently.

His outburst brought Ziva fully awake. Her leg and ass throbbed gently but the agonizing spasms were gone.

"What's happening? Where's Gibbs?" Ziva asked her voice thick from the Zanaflex.

"They have Gibbs and Abby." McGee finally said.

"What?" Tony growled.

"No!" Ziva shouted before a string of guttural and obscene words left her mouth.

"That's not all. Gibbs was unconscious." McGee stated.

"Oh dear." That was all Ducky could think of saying.

Ziva went silent as she digested McGee's word while Tony slammed his fist into the wall.

"Where did they take them?" Ziva asked an eerie calm coming over her.

"They were heading for the 6th floor." McGee replied.

"Let's go." Tony stated as he opened the cabin door.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Who is she?" Naeem asked when he saw what Yosef had brought to him.

"Ms Abby." Yosef said.

"Get rid of her." Naeem ordered.

"What? No!" Abby gasped, thinking that her end was upon her as one of the men lifted a gun to her temple.

"Wait Naeem. She will be invaluable to us." Yosef said.

"Yosef, explain yourself."

Naeem didn't have a lot of patience and Yosef was starting to irritate him.

"Gibbson has paternal feelings for her. She is the key to getting him to talk." Yosef replied.

Naeem considered Yosef's words for a second.

"Fine, keep her close. And wake Gibbson now. We only have a few hours left." Naeem warned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gibbs jerked awake violently as ice cold water slapped his face and soaked his clothes. It took him a few seconds to realize that he was tied to a chair in the far corner of a rather large cabin. He shook his head trying to dislodge the water in his eyes. The movement caused intense pain to slice through his head.

"Argh."

"Gibbs!" Abby cried out

"Abby!" Gibbs gasped forcing his eyes open.

"Agent Gibbson, are you ready?" Yosef shouted in his ear.

"Let her go!" Gibbs growled.

"First answer my questions." Yosef demanded.

Gibbs' vision finally cleared and he noted that Abby was tied in a chair opposite him, but on the other side of the cabin. She looked tense and afraid, but unhurt.

"What do you want?" Gibbs growled.

"I want the names of the rest of your team on this ship. I also want to know how far your government will go to save all the delegates. And what will they do to track us down?"

"Go to hell!" Gibbs growled.

"Elijah." Yosef nodded to the man standing behind Abby.

"What are …." Abby cried out.

"No!" Gibbs shouted his blood boiling with rage as Elijah slapped Abby hard across her face.

Abby was dazed. She tasted blood and her cheek throbbed. She heard Gibbs calling out her name. She wanted to tell him that she was okay, but she couldn't seem to get her mouth to form the words.

"Shall we try again?" Yosef asked his nose almost touching Gibbs' and his foul breath assaulting Gibbs' senses.

_You're a dead man Yosef!_ Gibbs swore. All he wanted to do was bash his head against Yosef's and knock him out cold.

_Jethro, focus, damn it. _

_If you let him get to you, Abby will be the one to suffer… _

_Need to stall for time…_

_Need to give DiNozzo and McGee a chance to find us... _

_And then I'm going to kill you with my bare hands! _Gibbs vowed.

"Elijah…" Yosef said again.

"Argh!" Abby moaned as Elijah grabbed her hair, tilting her head back.

"No. _Wait!_ I'll tell you." Gibbs shouted out.

But Elijah's hands were too fast. This time he knocked Abby's jaw rattling her teeth and making her eyes bounce in their sockets.

"Son of a Bitch. I'll tell you what you want to know. Just get you bulldog away from her, _NOW!"_ Gibbs shouted.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**_Author's Note: _**

_**That's it for now… **_

_**Will Abby be okay? **_

_**Will Ziva, McGee and Tony get to Gibbs and Abby in time? **_

_**Stay tuned to find out and review ASAP… Thanks!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Thank you for the great reviews on this story… **_

_**Here's the next chapter… Enjoy and review soon…. Thank! **_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wait, Tony. How are we going to do this?" Ziva asked getting off the bed and testing the strength of her leg. Putting pressure on it hurt like a bitch, but she didn't say anything.

"If they're in a cabin, we're going to have to go in with guns blazing." DiNozzo said.

"And we'll have to make every shot count." McGee said.

"How many terrorist do you think are on board?" Ducky asked.

"I saw three." McGee stated.

"Gibbs and I took out 2 in the engine room earlier. And then there was Yosef, their boss." DiNozzo said.

"So we're looking at 3 to 6 holding Gibbs and Abby and at least 3 in the control room." Ziva concluded.

"We get Gibbs and Abby and then we hit the control room. We can't wait any longer." Tony said.

"Let's go." Ziva ordered

"What should I do?" Ducky asked feeling helpless.

"Be prepared to treat the injured." DiNozzo stated.

As they passed through the corridor, Ashira observed them from Gibbs' cabin. Once they passed she smiled cunningly.

So it is DiNardo or DiNozzo, Gibbs or Gibbson, Ziva and that waiter McGee or McGeek… and the good Doctor is also one of them. Now let's take care of these men and then I can go and give my brother the information he seeks.

"Gentlemen your coffee's ready." Ashira said handing each man a specific mug.

Moments later Graham observed that the room was suddenly spinning out of control. James and Patrick didn't fare any better. Only Paul seemed unaffected.

"What the…" Paul gasped as his trusted friends collapsed where they stood.

"Oh sorry Paul but I couldn't have your stupid allies ruin my plans."

"Ashira, what are you talking about?" Paul asked in shock.

"Oh come on Paul! You can't really be that thick. I orchestrated this whole thing. I want you _dead _and my brother and my comrades will help me achieve my ends."

"Ashira!" Paul gasped, hurt beyond belief.

"Move it Paul. It's time you met my brother, Naeem the head of the rebel movement. Thanks to you we will be rich within the next twenty four hours and we will be able to buy all the weapons we need to remove the Israeli Government and take over the country."

"You're crazy! Ashira how could you?"

"I ask myself that everyday. How could I be with you day in and day out? How could I let you touch me and let you violate me? But I did it all for my country and my people. And now you and your western pigs will die in a massive explosion. But not yet! First we need to get the money we need." Ashira growled.

Paul was speechless. He loved Ashira more than anything else in the world. And now he realized it had all been a lie.

"Move Paul. Naeem's waiting and he isn't a very patient man." Ashira growled, a small caliber revolver in her hand.

Paul realized that he had to do something. But he had to take her by surprise. So he would play along for now. He moved to the door and preceded Ashira down the corridor. Ducky who was watching the corridor saw it all and he was shocked.

_I have to warn Anthony and the team. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in MTAC, the controller advised Jenny that the Seahawks were flying over the area where the vessel lost com's.

"Seahawk A1, report." Jenny ordered.

The Seahawk was equipment with cameras so Jenny was able to see what the pilot was seeing.

"No sign of them, Mam."

"Increase your radius and move out towards the Caribbean." Jenny ordered.

"On it, Mam." The pilot said.

Jenny paced MTAC like a caged lioness. She knew that time was running out.

"Mam the satellite's almost in position. We should have a location within the next 5 minutes." An MTAC controller said.

"Good. Alert the coast guards and get me 4 assault crafts and 4 medi-copters ready to move."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Abby!" Gibbs growled as Abby's eyes rolled close, blood trickling down the side of her chin.

"Talk Gibbson or my friend, Ezra will start using some rather sharp instruments on your … _daughter."_ Yosef threatened.

"What do you want?" Gibbs asked trying to buy some time.

Yosef grabbed Gibbs' head pulled it back hard, making it pound in agony.

"Stop wasting my time. I want the names of the rest of your team on the ship. I want to know who your Boss is and I want to contact him to set up my ransom demand." Yosef spat.

"DiNardo's on my team. There's no one else." Gibbs stated.

They already knew about Tony so telling about him wasn't a betrayal.

"Wrong answer." Yosef spat, his fist slamming into Gibbs' mid-drift, robbing him of air.

"Ezra!" Yosef ordered.

Ezra grinned as he pulled Abby's wrist up against his chest. Grinning he brought the blade of his knife against her wrist.

"No!" Gibbs shouted.

"Gibbs!" Abby moaned out.

Gibbs watched as the tip of the blade penetrated Abby's tender flesh and ripped a line across her delicate wrist leaving a trail of bright red blood tickled down her fingers.

_"Argh!"_ Abby cried out in terror.

"Yosef stop!!!" Gibbs swore just as gunfire erupted outside the cabin.

Yosef swore in Hebrew as he took cover behind Gibbs, his gun against Gibbs' neck.

When the door burst open Yosef laughed.

"Welcome Agent Gibbson's team. We've been expecting you." Yosef said.

Ziva saw the blood marring Gibbs face and the grimace of pain in his eyes. But she didn't let it distract her. McGee watched Abby and when he saw the pool of blood gathering below her hand he gasped.

Not bothering about his own safety he moved forward, aiming his weapon at Ezra's head, he fired two rounds. His unexpected move prompted Yosef, Ziva and Tony to react too.

Three shots rang out…

And then everything was still.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Author's Note: _**

_**Sorry for the cliffhanger…. But you guys know me by now…. **_

_**Review soon and tell me what you think will happen next…. Thanks! **_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Author's note: **_

_**Thank you for all the great reviews. **_

_**I would like to wish you a Merry Christmas and a wonderful New Year. **_

_**Here is the next chapter… Enjoy and Review ASAP… Thanks! **_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yosef laid dead, a bullet hole between his brows.

Ezra gasped his last breath as McGee rushed to Abby's side.

"Oh God, Abby!" McGee gasped kneeling next to her.

Taking her bleeding hand into his, he applied sharp pressure to stem the blood loss.

"_Ouch, Ouch, Ouch! It burns. McGee Ouch. Not so hard!"_ Abby moaned.

Her head and jaw throbbed and her wrist was on fire.

"Sorry Abby. I have to stop the bleeding." McGee replied, pressing harder.

_"Abby!"_ Gibbs growled.

_Abby has to be okay… _

"McGee's with her. She's going to be okay." Ziva shouted rushing to his side.

_"Anyone hit?"_ Gibbs questioned.

"No one but you." Tony replied, rushing towards Gibbs.

The junction between Gibbs neck and left shoulder glared bright red with oozing blood.

_"Argh! Damn it."_ Gibbs gasped.

Bile threatened to rush out of his mouth and the room spun dangerously. In addition, his ear rang with the report of the gunshot. He did not feel any pain, not yet.

Tony applied pressure to the wound, causing Gibbs to grunt in discomfort. Ziva made quick work of untying him. As he started to collapse forward off the chair, Ziva took the brunt of his weight. The fall caused pain to ricochet up and down her leg but she did not care. Gibbs was going to be okay. That was all that mattered.

Her Gibbs was going to be okay!

They lay still for a long moment, face-to-face, chest-to-chest, groin to groin.

_"You okay?"_ Gibbs whispered surprising her with his concern, when he was the one everyone was concerned about.

"I wasn't the one just shot."

"_Thank God._ _Argh! Missed you_." He whispered as Tony leaned forward and looked from Gibbs to Ziva.

"Ahem, I don't mean to interrupt, but you are _bleeding_ all over Ziva. Besides, we still have a few terrorists to take care of. But if you two need some privacy I'm sure McGee and I can handle it!"

_"DiNozzo, help me up."_ Gibbs growled as Ziva blushed.

She blushed because she could clearly feel how much Gibbs had missed her if the hard appendage digging into her pelvis was anything to go by.

Once in a sitting position, Gibbs placed his hands strategically on his lap, covering the evidence of his randy body.

"Let's see how bad it is?" Tony suggested pulling Gibbs' shirt out of the way.

Intense pain rushed through Gibbs' shoulder, robbing him of breath.

_"Shit!"_ Gibbs growled just as Ducky slipped into the cabin.

"Oh dear. Abigail, Jethro?"

_"See to Abby first."_ Gibbs ordered.

The pain took on a brutal intensity now and Gibbs felt like pushing Tony's prodding fingers away. Ziva crouched next to him, her hand caressing his head.

"It's a flesh wound but it did rip a decent chunk of meat from your shoulder." Tony said in relief. "No veins nicked. You're damn lucky, Boss."

"Abigail, I'm going to have to stitch this I'm afraid. At least it isn't too deep. And I fear you have a mild concussion." Ducky sighed seeing the horrible bruising along Abby's jaw. "Tim, keep applying pressure while I check on Gibbs."

"This needs to be dressed to stop the bleeding and avoid infection from setting in." Ducky said after examining Gibbs' shoulder.

"Hurry, Duck. We have to stop them while we still have an advantage." Gibbs said.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Ashira is in on this attack." Ducky said as he applied disinfectant to a cotton swab.

"What?" Gibbs gasped as his shoulder burned.

Ziva slipped her hand into his to offer silent comfort.

"I knew there was something off with her." Tony swore.

"What did she do?" Ziva asked.

"She drugged Patrick, James and Graham. Then she forced Paul at gun point to go the ship's control room." Ducky said as he hastily wrapped a bandage across Gibbs torso.

He gave Gibbs a shot to help with the pain. He knew that they had to stop the terrorists and Gibbs wouldn't leave his team to face the danger alone.

"Take care of Abby. The rest of you, let's go." Gibbs ordered getting to his feet with Ziva's help. He felt weak and drained but there was work to do. Pushing his pain and wooziness aside, as best as he could he pulled out of Ziva's supporting hands.

"Gibbs maybe…" Ziva started to say.

"Boss, you need to …" Tony started saying, at the same time.

"Let's go!" Gibbs ordered refusing to listen to them.

"Abby, I'll be back as soon as I can." McGee said.

Leaning forward he kissed Abby on the lips, surprising everyone in the room. Stepping away from Abby, McGee met each team member's gaze head on, before leading the way out of the cabin.

"That's it. Rule number 12 is truly dead now." Tony chirped

That earned his a head slap from Gibbs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at MTAC, an image appeared on the screen.

"Seahawk A1 report." Jenny ordered.

"We have the vessel in our sights, Mam." The pilot reported.

"Do not approach. The coast guard will reach them within the next hour. Remember we have the Military personal of various nations on board not to mention my best team of agents. So blowing them out of the water is not, I repeat, _NOT_ an option." Jenny ordered.

"Yes, Mam. We will monitor from a reasonable distance." The pilot replied.

"Mam, the satellite is in position. Five trackers have been activated and they're all still on board." The MTAC officer informed Jenny.

_Five? _

_But six of them are on board! _

_It must just be a glitch. _

_They are fine. _

_All of them are fine. _

Jenny refused to believe anything else.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Approaching the control room, Gibbs and Ziva framed the door as McGee kicked it in and Tony entered.

Paul hearing the commotion at the door took his chance and slammed his fists into Ashira's abdomen. She doubled over as gunfire erupted.

While Tony, McGee and Ziva took care of the terrorists, Paul managed to knock Ashira out.

Out of nowhere, Naeem charged. He fired a shot at Paul hitting him in the shoulder before rushing at Gibbs. In his weakened state, Gibbs could not maintain his balance. Nor could he hold Naeem off. Naeem's momentum forced both men out of the control room, onto the deck and over the railing.

_"Gibbs!!!"_ Ziva gasped as she rushed to the railing in time to see Gibbs' body hit the swirling water.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Author's Note: _**

_**That is it for this chapter… **_

_**Will Gibbs survive? **_

_**Stay tuned to find out…. And Review soon. Thank!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Glad you are still enjoying this one… **_

_**Here's the next chapter … Let me know if you like it. **_

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Ziva! Damn it!" Tony swore as Ziva vaulted over the railing and plunged into the Ocean after Gibbs.

Hitting the surface of the water was as painful as ramming into a brick wall. The water was cold, luckily not freezing though. Kicking her aching leg rapidly, Ziva broke the surface of the water. She looked around and terror gripped her soul. She could not see him. She could see Gibbs.

_No. Gibbs … _

_Don't you dare slip away from me like this! _

Ziva dived deep, looking for her lover, fear creeping through her veins.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"McGee, life boat!" Tony shouted, racing from the control room.

"She didn't." McGee gasped.

"She did and with her leg and his gunshot wound, both of them may reach the bottom of the ocean before you're able to get that God damn life raft out there." Tony shouted.

"What's happening?"

A number of delegates stood out on deck, having been drawn by the gunfire and shouting. The setting sun cast the ship in a bright orange haze giving a false sense of security.

"Two people have gone over board." McGee shouted, getting the life raft free.

"Oh no!" One of the women cried out.

"Aren't there sharks in these waters?" Another voiced.

_"Great!"_ Tony muttered.

"There are more than a hundred Islands in this area. If you don't find them, maybe they'll wash up on one of the Islands." Another said. 

"But there may be cannibals on these Islands and then those two will become someone's dinner!" Another shrieked.

"Oh no! A tropical storm is about to hit. Isn't the Caribbean known to have cyclones?" Another said as the orange sky turned grey in a matter of seconds.

"That's it. All of you get back to your cabins, _now_!" Tony growled.

_Sharks! _

_Cannibals! _

_Cyclones! _

"No, let us help." Another delegate offered.

"Where are the terrorists?" another asked.

"The terrorists have been shot. Move their bodies to one corner of the control room. Paul Chapman's also been shot and needs medical care." Tony said.

"I'll get the ships' doctor." One delegate shouted.

"Do any of you have experience with radio equipment or communication devices on ships?" A few hands went up.

"Good, see if you can get a line out to send an SOS. McGee, hurry up will you."

"Done!" McGee shouted.

The lifeboat swung precariously over the ship's rail, before being lowered into the water.

"You" Tony said pointing to a young officer. "Get Doctor Mallard, blankets and warm drinks. That's it for now." Tony ordered, grabbing life jackets.

Moments later Tony and McGee sat in the lifeboat looking out over the vast ocean. The sky darkened rapidly forcing them to search by torch light. The lights from their life jackets also flashed at periodic intervals.

"Gibbs!" Tony shouted.

"Ziva?" McGee shouted.

"Do you see anything?" Tony asked.

"No!" McGee gulped.

"_Shit!_ Gibbs!" Tony shouted straining his neck to get a better look.

---------------------------------------------------------------

At NCIS headquarters, Jenny watched as lightening flashed around the ship.

"Seahawk A1 report."

"Mam, infrared indicated that a number of the delegates are on the deck. A lifeboat has been lowered into the water."

"Mam, the people in the lifeboat are our Agents." An MTAC officer quickly said.

"Where are the other 3?" Jenny asked her heart lodged in her throat.

"Mam, two are on the ship but I can not pick up the 5th or 6th tracker." The MTAC officer said.

"_Crap_. Seahawk A1, take a closer look. Beware my agents are in the lifeboat and I suspect that two of them are in the water. We have to find them before the storm hits." Jenny said.

_Who is in the water? _

---------------------------------------------------------------

"It's been 5 minutes Tony." McGee said.

Lightening flashed in rapid succession brightening the sky and making the sea roll.

"What's that?" Tony asked seeing something floating in the water.

"Looks like…" McGee gulped as they approached the floating object.

_"Gibbs' jacket."_ McGee gasped.

"Gibbs? Come on Boss! Don't do this to me. _God damn it, Gibbs_!" Tony shouted.

"Ziva! … Ziva!" McGee shouted, twisting in the boat to look all around.

Overhead they heard the sound of an aircraft flying low.

"The Director must have sent them." McGee said as lightening illuminated the aircraft for a second.

"The coast guard can't be too far away." Tony said as the first raindrops hit his face.

"Gibbs!" Tony shouted.

"Ziva!" McGee shouted.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Ziva surfaced again, her leg throbbing and refusing to do what she wanted it to do.

_"Jethro!"_ Ziva gasped out of breathe.

Looking around she realized that she was more than a 100 yards away from the ship and the sky, which had been orange when she went overboard was now dark grey and brightened only when lightening flashed.

_"Jethro, please!"_ Ziva felt like sobbing.

_Stop if Officer David. _

_You are a Federal Agent and a Mossad officer. _

_You can handle this and you will find him! _

_You will! _

Ziva dived again. She could not see much but she spread her hands out and felt through the water.

Then her hand brushed against something.

_Jethro! _

_Please be Jethro…. _

Ziva prayed, her hands wrapping around the body. Using all her strength, she brought the body up to the surface of the water.

Lightening flashed and a chiseled face framed by silver hair rolled onto Ziva's shoulder.

_"Gibbs!"_ Ziva gasped for breath.

"Gibbs!" She said again, slapping his cheek.

He did not respond.

_"Jethro!" _

Ziva drew in a huge breathe of air. Placing her lips flush against his, she pinched his nostrils shut and forced the air into his mouth.

She repeated the action, her fear mounting as the sky became black.

"Ziva!" Tony's voice called out.

"Gibbs!" McGee's voice followed.

Ziva turned towards the voices and tried to shout out. Her voice came out as a pathetic squeak against the rain. Taking a deep breathe she tried again.

_"Over here! Tony!" _

"Did you hear something?" McGee asked.

_"Tony!"_ Ziva shouted again.

"It's her! Ziva where are you?" Tony shouted.

_"Your 10 o'clock."_ Ziva shouted before taking a deep breath and forcing it into Gibbs mouth.

"We see you. Hang on Ziva." Tony shouted turning the boat towards them.

Moments later, Gibbs and Ziva were in the lifeboat.

"His… not…" Ziva shivered.

"Breathing!" McGee completed.

"Roll him onto his back." Ziva ordered.

"What?" Tony asked.

"She's right." McGee said following Ziva's lead.

Once Gibbs lay prone, McGee sat across him and applied pressure to his diaphragm, just below his ribs. It took three compressions before water gurgled and flew out of Gibbs' mouth, leading to a coughing fit of note.

"Easy Gibbs. Are you with us? Do you know who I am?" Tony asked.

_"Gibbs?"_ Ziva asked worriedly when he did not respond.

"Boss?" McGee whispered.

_"McGee, why are you straddling me?"_ Gibbs gasped in a raw voice.

His throat, sinuses and chest were congested. His bullet wound burned and his diaphragm and bladder ached. His body was lead laden and he was starting to shiver.

But he was alive and his team and his lover were safe. So no amount of pain or discomfort could dampen his rising relief and joy.

"Oh." McGee blushed and got off.

"Welcome back, Boss." Tony smiled relief evident on his face.

_"Jethro!"_ Ziva laughed.

"Come here." Gibbs whispered.

Ziva did not hesitate. She crawled on top of him and hugged him close. He kissed her brow before wrapping his arms around her as they shivered in cold and relief, and a little something else, together.

Tony grinned throwing a blanket over them. McGee smiled too while steering the lifeboat back towards the ship.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Author's Note: _**

_**That is it for this chapter. **_

_**The next will have some medical attention and a hot shower for our lovers…. **_

_**So stay tuned and review ASAP… Thank you…**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Sorry for the Very, Very long delay…**_

_**It is not that I am stuck or that I have writer's block. It is just that my personal life has changed drastically over the last few weeks. First, my dad fell and broke his hip. He is recovering now and I am taking care of him. And, than 3 weeks ago I was given the opportunity to adopt a baby boy so now I have become a mommy for the second time... and my boy keeps me very, very busy...**_

_**But here's the next chapter... Enjoy and please Review… Thanks!**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"I see them." Someone shouted from on board the ship.

"Hurry, get those blankets and hot drinks over here. I want them wrapped up and moved to the medical centre immediately." Ducky ordered as he peered across the dark expanse of water.

The Seahawk A1 continued flying overhead and it shone a bright light down over the water. The life raft bobbed in and out of view as it neared the ship. By this time, the storm was raging in full force and the waves were rising and falling with great force.

"They're along side. Lower the stretcher." Ducky ordered.

A number of delegates jumped into action and moments later Gibbs was on deck.

He shivered uncontrollably and his complexion paled. He was incoherent and the bullet wound oozed blood. His breathing was harsh, causing Ducky's fears to rise.

"_Aaawwweee."_ Gibbs moaned turning to his side as the delegates moved him from the portable stretcher onto a gurney.

"Let's get him to the medical centre now. William, please stay until all of them are on deck. Then bring them to the medical centre." Ducky said, not waiting for a response.

Moments later Ziva, Tony and McGee entered to the Medical centre, dry blanket's over their shoulders and hot coffee mugs in their frozen hands.

"Ducky…"

"Anthony, patience my boy. We have just undressed him and are trying to get him warmed up. I suggest the three of you also get out of your wet clothes." Ducky said from behind a screen.

"Ducky, I'm coming in." Ziva said standing up and almost collapsing.

"Easy Ziva." Tony said, gasping her arm as she got her balance right.

"Thanks Tony." Ziva smiled, gently shrugging out of his touch.

She limped to the screen and walked around it trying her best to ignore the pulsating ache racing up and down her leg.

Gibbs lay naked on the gurney. Ziva couldn't help but admire his strong arms, firm abs, powerful thighs and ….

At that moment, Ducky covered Gibbs with two blankets. Ziva's gaze moved up Gibbs' body and came to rest on his face. His eyes were open and she blushed as she realized that he had watched her as she admired his body.

"_Ziva…"_ Gibbs whispered extending his hand to her. When she took his hand, she was surprised to find it colder then hers.

"Ducky, he's freezing." Ziva gasped.

"Jethro, the quickest way to warm you up is to get you into a hot shower. Do you think you can stand?" Ducky asked.

"_Yeah."_ Gibbs whispered although standing right now wasn't something he though he could do. Every inch of his body seemed still and ached.

"I'll help him." Ziva insisted.

"I'm placing a waterproof dressing on your neck and then we'll wheel you to the showers." Ducky said.

"_Ducky, Abby?"_ Gibbs asked as if only now remembering how badly Abby had been hurt. McGee stood up straighter as he awaited Ducky's reply. Tony also worried, placed a hand on McGee's shoulder in silent support. William the ship's doctor, attended to Tony's various cuts and bruises. His prodding and poking caused Tony to flinch every now and then.

"Abigail is fine. I had to stitch the nasty cut on her wrist and when she became frantic about checking on all of you, I thought it best to sedate her. She's in cubicle number 4, resting comfortably." Ducky replied to the immense relief of all.

A moment later, McGee was gone from the Emergency Room. Tony smirked as he imagined how all these knew relationships were going the change the way they operated at NCIS. He also wondered how Jenny was going to take to these changes. It was no secret that she and Gibbs shared a past. But it was a secret that he kinda liked her…

"Okay, time to get you into the shower." Ducky said as he and Ziva helped Gibbs to his feet. Modesty was not a factor as Gibbs' blankets fell away. Ziva still in her wet clothes held onto him causing him to shiver violently.

"Ziva, I suggest you disrobe and then get into the shower with Jethro." Ducky said as Gibbs stepped into the shower. The warm water seemed too hot at first causing Gibbs to flinch.

Ziva, not generally a shy person, did feel a bit self-conscious as she removed her wet clothes and got into the shower with Gibbs. Ducky waited a moment before closing the shower door and affording them some privacy.

"I'll be back shortly with dry towels." Ducky said before leaving the bathroom.

Ziva stood behind Gibbs, her arms wrapped around his torso as the deliciously warm water cascaded down their bodies. Gibbs slowly turned in her arms. She looked up at him as his arms came to rest on her shoulders.

"Feeling better?" Ziva asked.

"Ahem. Have I told you how beautiful you are?" Gibbs whispered, his eyes roaming down the front of her naked body.

His throat of raw beyond belief and talking caused a ring of fire to blaze to life in his tonsils. But being naked with Ziva felt so wonderful that Gibbs' couldn't help reacting to her.

"Not in the last 30 minutes." Ziva smiled, her warm body pressed close to his.

"Mmm," Gibbs grinned despite the pain as he lowered his lips to her.

The kiss started gently, just a tasting of lips. Then the begging for entry into each other's mouths, followed by the dancing of tongues in a rhythm their bodies wished to emulate. Their hands moved sensually along each other's body, as if they tried to memorize every hill and valley. Ziva lifted her leg and ran it gently up and down Gibbs' calf in advertently bringing the apes of her thighs into delicious friction with Gibbs' hard, excited flesh. Moaning, he leaned forward and drizzled hot kisses along her neck and the tops of her breasts.

"_Gibbs…."_ Ziva sighed in anticipation as Gibbs' lips were poised to take her rosy nipple into his mouth.

"Mmm, Ducky I think they've warmed up if the steam in this room is anything to go by." Tony's laughing voice intruded, bringing their sensual seduction to an abrupt halt.

"DiNozzo, out! Now!" Gibbs growled. But it came out as a raw whisper.

"Boss, Ziva, I'm leaving these dry towels on the bench in front of the shower. My eyes are closed so you don't have anything to worry about." Tony smirked.

Ziva also smiled as Gibbs sighed trying to get his arousal under control.

"Later." Gibbs said.

"Later." Ziva promised.

Gibbs grinned, placed a solitary kiss on Ziva's nose, before turning the tap closed.

Once they had dried themselves, they slipped into complimentary gowns issued by the Shipping line. Ziva insisted that Gibbs get onto the gurney and a moment later, a grinning Tony entered to help her wheel Gibbs back to the ER.

"Ah, you two look much better. The hot shower was just what the doctor order, I'd say." Ziva and Gibbs blushed as Tony enjoyed their discomfort.

"Jethro, I'm going to start an IV with a cocktail of antibiotics to combat any infection you may have picked up as a result of being in the ocean with an open wound. The antibiotics will also help with your kidney infection. I also plan on sedating you…." Ducky did get to finish what he was saying, as Gibbs whispered, "No sedatives, Duck."

"Actually both of need to rest and as I know you will want to be together, I am planning on helping you get the rest you need." Ducky said looking from Gibbs to Ziva and back.

"We'll rest." Ziva promised.

"Sedate them." Tony insisted.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs growled.

However, it was too late. Ducky had already started the IV and the combination of meds he had administered made Gibbs drowsy instantly.

"_Damn it… Duck…."_ Gibbs whispered as he drifted off to sleep.

"Now Ziva how's your leg?" Ducky asked turning to her as Tony took it upon himself to move Gibbs to Cubicle number 8. That was the only cubicle big enough to have two gurneys side by side and he knew that Ziva would not be leaving Gibbs' side.

------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That is it for this chapter.**_

_**The next has a few touching moments between Abby and McGee.**_

_**And is the danger passed? Is Naeem dead? And where is Ashira?**_

_**Stay tuned to find out and review soon too… Thanks!**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you for all the great reviews. They are much appreciated.**_

_**Life is settling into a routine now with my Dad doing better and my baby growing nicely. Therefore, I am hoping to have more time to write. I have completed my story 'Survival' and am planning on completing 'Enemy Within' next. **_

_**Anyway, here is the next chapter of 'Underlying Woes'. **_

_**Enjoy and review soon… Thanks!**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Ducky asked Ziva to lie down on the bed, on her stomach so that he could examine her leg.

"The nerve is definitely inflamed, Ziva." Ducky stated, seeing the tautness of her muscles.

"I know. It's pulling pretty badly now." Ziva winced.

"Not to worry though. I will give you a dose of strong muscle relaxes. I also suggest a heat pack. Anthony?" Ducky called out.

"Yes, Ducky." Tony called from outside the room.

"Kindly ask William for a heat pack for Ziva's leg."

"On it, Ducky." Tony replied, his retreating footsteps echoing on the floor.

"Ducky, Gibbs is going to be okay, yes?" Ziva asked.

"He will be in a bit of pain but I expect him to make a full recovery." Ducky stated.

"He almost drowned." Ziva stated reliving those moments in the water when she found him unconscious and not breathing.

"I examined his lungs, Ziva and there is no water in them. Jethro will be fine. Now Ziva, I'm giving you this shot in your spasming glut so it's going to hurt I'm afraid."

Ducky did not wait for Ziva to prepare for the shot. He just forced the needle into her butt, knowing that the quicker he did it the less pain he was likely to cause. Ziva growled swearing in three languages before he was done.

"Sorry my dear. But there was no other way." Ducky said.

"Ducky, I have the heat pack." Tony said.

"Bring it into the room." Ducky ordered. By this time, Ziva was lying on her back, two blankets draped over her.

Ducky took the heat pack and asked Ziva to lift her butt. He eased the heat pack under her and then told Tony to take her to Gibbs' cubicle. Tony did as ordered without saying a word. It suddenly hit him just how exhausted he was and the tiny aches and pains from all areas of his body, seemed to be multiplying and magnifying.

_In need to get some shut eye…_

_I'll just get Ziva settled. Make sure Gibbs is okay, check in on Abby and McGee and then I'll take a 30 minute nap._ Tony decided.

As he entered Gibbs' room he placed Ziva's bed right next Gibbs'.

Gibbs was sleeping soundly, his breathing even, his face tension free.

"Thanks Tony." Ziva whispered reaching out her hand and slipping it into Gibbs' before drifting off to sleep.

_You're welcome…_ Tony smiled.

He couldn't help it. As hard as it was to imagine Gibbs and Ziva together, now that they were together they just looked right together. They also looked adorable facing each other, fingers entwined.

_What the …_

_I need sleep ASAP! _

Tony blushed at his musings about Gibbs and Ziva as he left the room.

Tony remembered that he should check on Paul and the rest of the delegates, but just putting one foot in front of the other seemed to take too much effort and he couldn't seem to keep his eyes open.

_In a few minutes. I'll check on Abby, McGee and then Paul…._

Tony murmured as he collapsed onto the bed in the cubicle next Gibbs and Ziva.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

In cubicle number 4, McGee watched Abby sleep. Her wrist rested on her chest, wrapped in a secure white bandage and held in a sling. There was an angry purplish blue bruise on her cheek and dark rings below her eyes. McGee had to work hard to keep his anger at what had happened to Abby at bay.

He finally admitted just how much he cared for Abby and he decide then and there that he was going to pursue a relationship with her whether Gibbs approved or not. Then he thought about the fact that Gibbs had broken his own rule so he couldn't very well go about judging McGee and Abby.

Abby stirred in her sleep, moaning softly, her good hand wrapping lightly around her injured wrist. McGee placed his hand on her forehead and leaned forward to kiss her.

"You're safe now. Sleep easy Abby. I'm watching over you." McGee whispered.

Abby sighed coming slowly awake.

"Mmm, Tim…" she whispered before grimacing.

"I'll get Ducky." Tim replied and was out of the door a moment later.

Ducky was dozing in a chair in the Medical Center's waiting area.

"Ducky, Abby's awake and in pain." McGee said as he roused the old ME.

"Oh, Timothy. I must have dozed off. Go back to Abigail and I'll be along in a moment with an analgesic." Ducky said getting to his feet.

Tim was back with Abby seconds later. Seeing her eyes closed, he was a bit disappointed. He wanted to speak to her, hold her, and reassure her and himself that she was okay. But he was also nervous about how Abby would react. Up to a very short time ago, she was infatuated with Gibbs and what if she didn't get over that infatuation. Also what if she compared him to Gibbs? Would he measure up? It didn't matter. He loved her and he would find a way to make it work.

Ducky arrived with a syringe bearing pain relievers. Seeing Abby asleep, he administered the meds into her IV line and than ran a hand across her forehead. He was relieved to find her neither warm nor cold. His biggest fear now was that she could develop an infection from the blade that was used to cut her.

"Is she going to be okay, Ducky?" McGee asked, watching Ducky's actions.

"Oh, yes, of course Timothy. What we all need is a bit of rest and to get off the ship as soon as possible." Ducky said.

"I'll sure the coast guards on its way and the Sea Hawk A1 is still hovering and keeping an eye on us. We'll be home soon." McGee replied, pulling up and chair to sit next to Abby's bed.

Ducky could see that Timothy wasn't planning on being apart from Abby so he didn't even bother to suggest that he get some sleep. Leaving the cubicle, Ducky silently closed the door behind him.

_I should check on Anthony. He's probably asleep on the floor somewhere, _Ducky mused_. Oh I guess I should look in on Paul too. William is likely asleep in his cabin by now, _Ducky realized.

He looked in each cubicle that he passed five, six, seven the one next to Gibbs and Ziva's. They were all empty. Ducky made his way to the cubicles up ahead. Cubicle number three was empty. Cubicle number two should have had Paul in it, but it was empty too.

_Oh dear, something is very wrong here. Where is Paul? And more importantly, where is Anthony? _Ducky lamented as he rushed down the corridor to Abby's room to get McGee.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That's it for this chapter.**_

_**Will Tony and Paul be found it time?**_

_**Who has them and what do they plan to do to them with the coast guard on the way.**_

_**Stay tuned to find out and review soon. Thanks**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Sorry for the extremely long, long, long delay… I'm back now and promise to update all my stories asap. This one is nearing the finish line with 3 to 5 chapter left to go… **_

_**So enjoy and review soon. Thanks…**_

_**oooooOOOOOooooo**_

Ducky entered Abby's cubicle on the run.

"Tim, Anthony and Paul are nowhere to be found."

"What? Are you sure?" Tim had been dozing.

"Yes. We have to find them."

"Okay, let's move Abby to Gibbs' cubicle and you can stay with them while I look for Tony."

"McGee, be careful." Ducky said, placing a hand on McGee's shoulder once they had Abby in Gibbs' cubicle."

"I will." McGee said. He leaned forward to kiss Abby's cheek before leaving the room.

_Keep them safe, else Jethro will never forgive himself or me for sedating him._ Ducky prayed.

**oooooOOOOOooooo**

"Argh!" Tony was in pain.

One moment he'd been asleep and the next we was tied up, gagged and dumped in a laundry trolley. Next a heavy weight, that of Paul, was dumped on top of him. The impact was enough to tear open the wound on his thigh and push all the air out of his lungs.

Now he was strung up in a cabin. It looked like one of the worker's cabins, starkly furnished and dull. His wrists were bound above his head and he had to stretch his toes to feel the ground. Paul was tied up next to him, the gags still in place.

"Again." Ashira ordered a well build man, dressed in a waiter's uniform.

"Argh!" Tony murmured through his gag as the meaty fists connected with his stomach.

Paul moaned next to Tony urging Ashira to stop.

"You thought you were very clever, Agent DiNozzo. You thought you could protect Paul." Ashira's face contorted in anger.

It was a good thing Tony's mouth was gagged else he would have made some wise ass comment that would have led to more pain. But being gagged didn't really make things better for him either.

"And your bastard Boss, Gibbs, Gibbson, whatever his bloody name is, killed my brother!" She nodded and the waiter hit Tony again, this time on the side. The sound of snapping bones made her laugh.

_Bitch. I should have hogtied you!_

_Oh God, Can't pass out!_

_Shit… The pain!_

Tony had a feeling this was going to end badly. He knew that both Gibbs and Ziva had been sedated, so they wouldn't be coming. McGee was probably asleep by now, as was Abby. And Ducky wouldn't…

Another blow robbed him of breathe.

"I can't get to Gibbs but I can make him suffer by hurting you." She growled pressing her long nails into Tony's bleeding thigh.

Argh!! Tony was wavering on the brink of consciousness.

"Ashira, let me kill them now. We are wasting time with this. We still have to find a way off this boat." The man in the waiter's uniform urged. He'd helped her get Tony and Paul in the cabin.

_DiNozzo do something!!_ Tony was is so much pain, he couldn't think straight.

"You are right." Ashira said. She walked to the cupboard behind Tony and returned with an ivory handled dagger. Paul's murmuring became louder as she lifted her hand.

Tony didn't know how he did it but he lifted his legs and kicked out at her, throwing her to the ground. Her accomplice growled, doubled up his fists and slammed them into Tony's midriff.

Black spots blinked in front of Tony's eyes. His last thought was an apology to Gibbs for failing.

**oooooOOOOOooooo**

McGee first went to the cabin he shared with Tony to make sure that he wasn't asleep in there.

_Damn it, Tony you better be okay!_

McGee checked through the cupboard and retrieved a knife and his back up weapon and ammunition. Next he headed to Abby's room and pulled up the surveillance cameras. He scanned the feeds and noticed a bulky waiter moving a laundry trolley out of the medical centre. He followed the man's progress until he entered the elevator.

McGee zoomed into the elevator and watched to see which floor it stopped at.

"They're in the crews cabins. I have to get help." McGee ran out and knocked on all the doors along the corridor.

"Hey, I need your help. Come on." McGee urged.

"What's wrong now?"

"What's happened?"

"Chapman's not dead, is he?"

Numerous Officers spoke at one.

"I need your help. Paul Chapman and my colleague, Agent DiNozzo were taken from the medical centre 45 minutes ago by a big built man dressed as a waiter's uniform. They are in one of the crews cabins on the 6th floor. We have to get to them before it's too late."

"So what are we waiting for?" a burly Indian officer asked moving forward.

"Thank you. I also need at least 3 of you to go to the medical centre and keep an eye on my other colleagues."

The group of men split up, three went to the medical centre. Their wives went with them. Another 4 headed for the 6th floor with McGee.

On the 6th floor they walked quietly through the corridor, opening doors to each cabin as they went.

Then McGee opened the door to the 5th cabin on the right.

What he saw turned his blood to ice…

**_oooooOOOOOooooo_**

**_Author's Note_**

**_That's it for this chapter._**

**_Is Tony dead? _**

**_Stay tuned to find out and review please…._**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you for the reviews and for still reading this story.**_

_**Here's the next chapter… Enjoy and review asap… Thanks!**_

_**ooooooooOOOOOOooooooooo**_

Ashira stood in front of a bleeding and battered Tony, her dagger deeply embedded in his shoulder.

She jerked away from Tony as the cabin door was thrown open. Without warning she withdrew the knife from Tony's shoulder, spun around and threw the dagger at McGee. McGee side stepped, the knife narrowly missing him as he fired two rounds at her chest. She looked down at herself in disbelief, before collapsing face down.

With not a breath to spare, McGee aimed his gun at the waiter who was charging at him and fired. The man jerked but kept coming forward. McGee fired again as the man reached him and wrapped his hands around his neck, crushing his wind pipe.

The other officers reached McGee at that point and helped him overpower the man. McGee gasped for breath as the officers tied the waiter's arms and legs. When he could breathe again, McGee rushed forward to Tony's side.

"Tony, God." McGee wheezed. _Don't be dead. Please, don't be dead!_

McGee placed his fingers hesitantly against Tony's neck. When he felt the erratic beat, he was so relieved he almost collapsed.

"Chapman?" One of the other officers questioned Paul.

"I'm okay." Paul said as he was cut down. "But Tony's badly hurt."

"Help me get him down." McGee said and two officers proceeded to cut Tony's bonds.

McGee held onto Tony and felt the cry of agony reverberate through his chest as Tony's screamed when his arms were lowered. Despite the shout, Tony remained unconscious.

"Tony, it's going to be okay." McGee tried to hold back the tears. Tony was in a bad state and McGee was terrified.

"We need to stop the bleeding." One of the officers said as another rushed out of the cabin saying he would get Ducky.

McGee held Tony's now violently shaking body. _He's going into shock! Tony, come on, hang in there. Please!_

A third officer pulled Tony's shirt open.

"He's bleeding internally." The officer said, before pulling a blanket across Tony's trembling body and pressing a towel to his shoulder making him moan out.

_**ooooooooOOOOOOooooooooo**_

Gibbs stirred. He couldn't say what woke him. But he just felt an incredible sense of unease.

"Ziva!" he called out.

"Gibbs, I'm here." She replied, sitting up and looking at him. Love shone in her eyes. The feeling was reciprocated in Gibbs' gaze.

Then they heard it, the sound of voices outside the cubicle.

"Dr Mallard, Tony's badly hurt. He's losing a lot of blood. You've got to hurry." A voice shouted.

"_Tony?!"_ Gibbs and Ziva gasped simultaneously.

"Tony!" Abby questioned as she sat up in her bed.

"Abby, you okay?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm fine, but what's happened to Tony?" Abby said, getting off her bed.

"I'm going to find out." Gibbs took a deep breath and forced himself up into a sitting position. Without a word, Ziva was at his side. She refused to let him remove his IV line. Instead she took it in her hand and pulled Gibbs to his feet. He was exhausted but at least the pain was under control. Abby followed them as they left the cubicle.

"What happened?" Ziva asked the officers.

Before the men even finished speaking, Gibbs, Ziva and Abby were heading out of the medical centre towards the cabin where Tony'd been attacked.

"He'll be okay, Gibbs." Ziva said.

"He better be." Abby said, tears running down her face.

Gibbs didn't say anything.

He was too busy praying.

_Don't you dare take him! _

_His mine! He is my boy! _

_Damn it. You've taken enough from me already._

_Don't… take… him… Please! _

_**ooooooooOOOOOOooooooooo**_

Tony was surrounded by men. McGee sat at his back holding him upright. One of the officers held a towel firmly against his shoulder trying to stench the bleeding. Ducky sat next to him, examining his side while the ship's Dr William hooked up an IV line and took his vitals.

Tony remained unconscious through it all and that worried Ducky and William.

"Tony?" Gibbs' choked voice reached Ducky's ears. Abby cried and Ziva blinked back tears.

"Jethro, you shouldn't be here." Ducky said.

"How bad?" Gibbs demanded, stepping forward and taking Tony's hand into his.

"It's very bad." Ducky replied. "His BP's low, breathing shallow and his lost a lot of blood. We need to get him to an OR immediately to stop the bleeding and repair his shoulder…"

"Boss, I'm … I'm so sorry." McGee hiccupped.

"Not your fault, Tim." Gibbs said his eyes taking in Tony's swelling face, bleeding shoulder and thigh, and bruised torso. _It's mine._

Abby moved stand next to McGee her hand on his shoulder in silent support.

"Let's get him to the Medical Centre. We can at least take x-rays and get that shoulder stabilized." Dr William stated.

Within a few minutes a gurney was lined up next to the bed. It was a team effort to get Tony from the bed onto the gurney. His gasps and moans of pain, tortured his team mates but no one said anything.

As they rushed to the medical centre, a most welcome sound split the tense silence.

"The coast guard's here!" Everyone started shouting at the same time.

_**ooooooooOOOOOOooooooooo**_

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That's it for this chapter…**_

_**The next sees Tony undergoing surgery and the team anxiously waiting for news on his condition.**_

_**Ziva comforts Gibbs, Abby comforts McGee and Ducky tries to hold them all together….**_

_**So stay tuned and review soon. Thanks….**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you for the reviews…**_

_**Here is the next chapter… Enjoy and review soon…**_

_**ooooooOOOOOOoooooo**_

The coast guard confirmed that the NCIS team would be airlifted off the vessel first and that six other flights and two vessels were on route to pick up the rest of the passengers. So Gibbs sat for close onto 10 hours, one arm around Ziva and one hand clutching Tony's.

Tony awoke twice during the flight. Both times, he apologized to Gibbs and than whispered, "If I don't make it, I want you to know, you're my hero Gibbs." Then he would pass out again, leaving Gibbs close to tears.

Ziva just pulled Gibbs close and whispered reassurances to him, kissing his cheek and caressing his hair. During that flight, she admitted just how much she loved him.

Once at Bethesda, Tony was rushed into trauma 1 while the rest of the team was examined in the ER. Gibbs' meds were changed, his IV replaced and his wounds redressed. Abby underwent the same treatment. McGee was given a soothing salve for the bruises on his neck and Ziva was given a shot to sooth her inflamed sciatic nerve. Gibbs was admitted to the hospital, but refused to go to his ward until he got news about Tony.

So the whole team sat in the OR waiting room when Jenny called.

"Ah Jenny." Ducky updated her on everyone's condition. She said that she would be by as soon as the coast guard confirmed that everyone was safely back on dry land.

20 minutes later, Ducky stepped up to Gibbs and Ziva. He lifted Gibbs' eyelids and examined his pupils. Sighing he took his pulse and then placed a hand on Gibbs' forehead.

"Jethro, it's still going to be a few hours. You should go to your room and get some rest. You are exhausted and your vitals are erratic." Ducky stated.

"Ducky's right." Ziva said. She massaged her thigh and leg, the pinched nerve making its self-known, despite the pain medication she had received earlier.

"Boss, I'll come and get you the minute Tony's out of surgery." McGee said.

Abby had fallen asleep on the only couch in the room thanks to a sedative Ducky had her doctor give her. He would have tried the same thing with Jethro, but Gibbs threatened violence if Ducky drugged him again.

At that moment, a nurse entered the waiting room. Her face looked grim.

"Agent DiNozzo's family."

"Yes." Gibbs said as everyone stood up. Ziva took his hand and squeezed it tightly, fear coursing through his veins.

"Dr Potze asked me to give you and update. Agent DiNozzo has three fractured ribs. One of them pieced his liver and has done some damage. We have reset the ribs and stopped the internal bleeding."

"What about his shoulder?" Gibbs asked.

"The muscle and tendons of his shoulder joint have been severely torn. The doctors are still busy working on it, but they fear nerve damage."

"What exactly does that mean?" Gibbs demanded. Ziva wrapped her arms around him to keep him from getting any closer to the nurse, who had already back away.

"It means that we will not know how badly his mobility has been affected until he wakes up." Ziva felt Gibbs sway as he closed his eyes.

"Oh dear." Ducky exclaimed.

"How much longer will he be in surgery?" McGee asked.

"Another two or three hours. Once he is out of surgery, we'll move him to the ICU where he'll be placed in a medically induced coma to limit his movements. This will give his body a chance to heal and it will reduce his pain. I'm sorry, but that's all the news I have for you." She said before leaving the room.

"He can't lose the use of his arm!" McGee whispered what everyone was thinking.

Gibbs' legs trembled and he knew that he would fall if he didn't sit down. Ziva looked at Ducky and he nodded before leaving the room. Ziva steered Gibbs to a chair and held him close.

Gibbs was beyond exhausted. He was in intense pain from the gun shot wound, the near drowning and the kidney infection. But his emotional pain overwhelmed him. He was supposed to keep his team safe. But damn it, DiNozzo wasn't safe!

Ducky returned to the waiting room quietly. He looked at Gibbs who had his eyes closed before looking at Ziva. She nodded again. Ducky moved forward as Ziva pulled Gibbs into an embrace.

"Tony will pull through this Jethro." Ziva said as Ducky uncapped the syringe. "I know he will.

Ducky plunged the needle into Gibbs's IV line and emptied the syringe. Ziva continued holding Gibbs. She felt his tears on her cheek and turned to kiss him lightly. Moments later Ducky brought a wheelchair into the room. Ziva and McGee help Gibbs into it.

He didn't protest, the meds already making him sleepy. By the time they got him settled in his bed, Gibbs was fast asleep.

_**ooooooOOOOOOoooooo**_

Tony felt like he was floating in a dark, warm abyss. He was relieved that the burning pain has subsided and he was able to think again.

"Where am I?" He asked the darkness.

There was no answer forthcoming.

"Am I dead?"

"Nah. I can't be. Gibbs won't allow it." Tony smiled at that.

"Gibbs."

"You know," Tony looked around and the darkness remained.

"You're my hero. I never told you that."

"So I can't be dead because I still have to tell you."

"I can't be dead…"

White light flashed, followed by a kaleidoscope of colours. And with the colours, came voices.

"Yeah, I knew I wasn't dead."

And with the voices came…. _Pain! White-hot blazing pain…_

"_Shit… Argh! Now I wish … I was dead."_ Tony shouted to the swirling world of colourful agony that surrounded him.

"_Shit, my arm. What the hell is going on!"_ Suddenly he felt lightening race down his arm in rapid succession.

He heard a triumphant voice say, "He's one lucky Agent. Look at those fingers flexing. I think he's going to be okay. Josh, how are his vitals?"

"Stable but slightly elevated."

"Okay, Sandra, let's close him up and put him under."

As Tony wondered what they meant, the darkness closed in around him again. With it, the pain subsided and Tony drifted into oblivion.

_**ooooooOOOOOOoooooo**_

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That is it for this chapter… **_

_**The next sees the team visiting Tony…**_

_**And Gibbs and Ziva spend time sharing their pain and talking about the future.**_

_**McGee and Abby share a moment and then Jenny visits groggy Tony.**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you for the reviews.**_

_**Here's the next chapter… enjoy and review soon! Thanks.**_

_**ooooooOOOOOOoooooo**_

Ziva sighed in her sleep. She sat in a padded chair, her feet elevated on another chair. Her hands were folded palm over palm over Gibbs' hand, her face hidden by her hair.

She felt a movement under her fingers.

_Gibbs! _

She jerked awake, shoved her hair out of the way and looked at his face.

He was awake and looking right back at her. He lifted his hand and placed his palm on her cheek. She closed her eyes and rubbed her cheek against his warm hand before turning her head and kissing his palm.

"_Ziva!"_ Gibbs murmured.

Ziva stood and leaned over him. His eyes were glazed, he swallowed convulsively and he looked pale. She reached for the water at the side of his bed and encouraged him to take a few small sips.

"How's your leg?" Gibbs asked, bringing a smile to her lips.

"It's fine. The anti-inflammatory they gave me seems to be working. How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been run over by a bus." Gibbs replied, closing his eyes.

A moment later, he tensed and his eyes flew open again.

"_Tony?" _

"He's stable and in the ICU. The doctor said the surgery went very well and Tony even flexed his fingers as they were closing the wound."

"Take me to him."

"I will as soon as your Doctor's been in to see you."

"Ziva." He tried to glare.

"Jethro." Ziva replied.

"I shouldn't tell you this, but love how you match me word for word, glare for glare, emotion for emotion." Gibbs said lifting his hand to her cheek and drawing her close.

"I should tell you," Ziva whispered against his lips. "I love you."

"_Ziva!"_ Gibbs choked as she placed her lips against his.

She kissed him deeply, her words echoing in her mind.

_I love you! I shouldn't have said it now!_

_But … I love you! You need to know…_

_I … love … you!_

When they pulled apart Ziva looked at him and whispered again, _"I love you, Jethro."_

Before Gibbs could respond, the door to his ward flew open and Abby, Ducky and McGee stepped in. Ziva straightened up and moved away from the bed as Abby rushed to it and hugged Gibbs tightly.

"Abigail, that's enough." Ducky said, as Tim pulled her off Gibbs.

"How are you feeling Abby?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm okay. Tim's been taking good care of me." Abby replied. Tim blushed as Gibbs' gaze landed on him.

"Boss… ah… it's" Tim stammered.

"Thank you McGee." Gibbs said extending his hand to McGee. McGee accepted the handshake. He gasped when Gibbs pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you for saving Tony and for watching over Abby for me."

"Boss, you don't have to…"

"And rule number 12 – its history." Gibbs said as he released Tim.

Ziva watched Tim's face break into a smile as he realized that Gibbs' had just given him his blessing to pursue a relationship with Abby. He looked at Abby who was also smiling and then a Ziva. She nodded and returned his smile, happy for him and Abby.

Ducky moved to stand next to her as Abby fussed over Gibbs and McGee filled him in on the latest about the case.

"Ziva, are you okay?" Ducky asked.

"Just tired, Ducky." She replied. "I'll go home and freshen up now. Will you stay with Jethro? I don't want him getting out of bed or something."

"Of course, my dear. I suggest you get a few hours sleep before getting back." Ducky said.

Ziva nodded, but she did not intend to sleep. She moved to the bed, kissed Gibbs on the cheek and said she would be back later.

Gibbs stared at her, wanting to say so much, but not knowing how to start.

"I'll miss you." He whispered as she opened the door. She smiled, nodded her head and left.

_**ooooooOOOOOOoooooo**_

Tony heard a voice in his dark abyss. It was bizarre and yet comfortable being in this indeterminate state. Bizarre because he couldn't see anything but comfortable because he was warm, cocooned and most importantly pain free.

There was that voice again.

"_Tony."_ Gibbs sighed. Tony felt a hand on his forehead, caressing his hair.

"You will pull through this and you will be 100 okay. You got it." Gibbs ordered.

"_Of Course Boss." _Tony wanted to say.

Another voice filtered through.

"Jethro, he's a fighter like you. He will pull through this just as he has through everything else." Jenny said. She stood on the other side of the bed and took Tony's hand into hers.

"_Oh Jenny!" _Tony noted the differences in their touch. Gibbs' hand was calloused and big, whereas Jenny's was smaller, delicate and warm.

"How long have you had feelings for him, Jen?" Gibbs asked.

"_What!"_ Tony would've exclaimed if he could have.

"What! Jethro, I think those meds are affecting your perceptions." Jenny said.

"My gut's never wrong, Jen. I can see it in your eyes. You ... _care_ about him, more then you should."

"He is one of my agents. I care about all of them, same as you do." Jenny defended.

"No Jenny. I care about him like as if he were my Son." Gibbs said.

"_Boss… I mean Gibbs! Wow!"_ Tony was speechless. His hero thought of him as family… _as a Son!_

"And you think of Tony as a … _potential lover_." Gibbs continued.

"I never could hide anything from you, could I Jethro." Jenny gave in, her hand moving from Tony's hand to his forehead.

_Potential Lover… _Tony was elated.

"What do I do now?" Jenny asked.

"You tell him as soon as you can." Gibbs said.

"What if he doesn't feel the same way?"

"_But I do, Jenny. I do!"_ Tony wanted to scream.

"You'll never know until to tell him and if he isn't interested, you'll move on. Either way you won't waste weeks and months in limbo."

"And rule no 12?"

"It's been scraped until further notice." Gibbs smiled. "Besides, you're the Director. My rules don't apply to you."

_Rule 12… gone!! Boss, are you okay?_

"Jethro, I'm glad you're back." Jenny said before turning back to Tony. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek as Gibbs left the room.

"_Yes… Yes… Yes!"_ Tony couldn't believe it.

_I need to wake up! _

_I have a whole new life waiting for me…_

_**ooooooOOOOOOoooooo**_

A few hours later Ziva arrived back at the hospital and was relieved to see Gibbs asleep in bed. Ducky had called and given her an update on Gibbs and Tony's condition. Ziva'd spent 10 minutes with Tony before heading to Gibbs' room.

She leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"No." Gibbs whispered. His hand moved into her hair and he angled his mouth, pulling her into a deep, soul-wrenching kiss.

"I wanted to do that before you left." Gibbs whispered.

"I see you're feeling better." Ziva smiled.

"It's just the effect you have on me." Gibbs replied.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah. The hospital gruel doesn't cut it for me."

"I'll head out and get you something…"

'Call McGee and ask him to grab something on his way back. Right know I am hungry, but food is the last thing on my mind." Gibbs said, pulling her in for another deep kiss.

"_Gibbs…"_ Ziva sighed when he allowed her to pull away.

"We need to talk." Gibbs said.

"I know." Ziva replied.

"I want you to move in with me." Gibbs said, surprising her.

"Gibbs?"

"This morning you said you love me." Gibbs reminded her.

"And I do." Ziva replied. "But…"

"And… I love you." Gibbs said, stopping her words.

"You love me! " Ziva demanded.

"Yes."

"Say it again."

"_I … love … you … Ziva."_ Gibbs said, looking into her eyes.

"_Jethro."_ Ziva exclaimed, cradled his cheeks between her palms and kissed him senseless.

_**ooooooOOOOOOoooooo**_

_**Author's Note: **_

_**We are almost at the end….**_

_**Let me have your thoughts and reviews ASAP.**_

_**Tony awakes in the next chapter ….**_

_**So stay tuned.**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you for the reviews and comments. I loved them.**_

_**Here's the next chapter… Enjoy and Review soon… Thanks…**_

_**oooooooOOOOOooooooo**_

Tony felt the brush of bed sheets against his skin.

_I'm naked_. He mused.

The incessant beeping reached his ears followed by the throbbing in his shoulder and the stabbing pain in his side.

"_Argh!"_ he gasped as pain pushed him further into consciousness, forcing his eyes open. Then he felt like he was choking.

"Agent DiNozzo, I need you to calm down. You have a respiration tube in your throat. I will remove it in a minute. First I need you to look at me." A man in a white coat said. Tony tried to focus on his face, but it was a blur.

"Good."

"Can you blink your eyes?"

Tony blinked twice. This helped clear his vision.

"Now raise your thumb for me." The doctor said and his attention moved from Tony's face to his hand.

"Very good. We are going to remove the intubation tube." The doctor said. Tony felt tape being removed from the side of his mouth.

"I want you to breathe out as we remove the tube. This is going to uncomfortable for a few seconds. Ready."

Tony blinked twice and then he felt like his esophagus was being ripped out of his throat.

"Take a few deep breathes and have a sip of water." The doctor said as a nurse held a straw to his mouth a moment later. He sipped too quickly and started coughing. The coughing caused his pain to peak, threatening to push him over the edge.

"Agent DiNozzo, the pain will ease in a moment." The doctor said as he forced a clear liquid into Tony's IV line. It took a few long minutes, but the pain did eventually become bearable.

"How are you feeling?"

"Groggy, tired… confused." Tony rasped.

"That's normal. You're had a rough time and have been under for close to 5 days."

"Under?"

"In a coma."

"Oh. How bad is it?" Tony asked nervousness and fear creeping into his voice.

The doctor filled Tony in and Tony was surprised that he'd pulled through on the flight from the boat to the hospital. He remembered Ashira's rage and cruelty. He remembered the pain she'd inflicted. Just the thought of how bad it had been made him cringe.

Just then the door opened and Gibbs stepped in. Ziva and Jenny were close behind.

"_Boss." _Joy flooded his system.

"Well it's about time Tony!" Gibbs said his eyes shone with relief. Jenny and Ziva greeted him. Jenny had looked relieved and happy. Ziva too.

"You okay?" Tony asked looking Gibbs over.

"Yep, you."

"Yeah." Tony lied. He was worried about his arm and whether he would be able to use it again.

Jenny moved forward, past Gibbs to the other side of the bed. She looked at Tony and then leaned forward to hug him. Ziva and Gibbs exchanged a smile, at Tony's stunned expression.

"I've been so worried." Jenny gasped.

"You're telling me." Tony said, still stunned that Jenny was so close, touching his face and caressing his hair… in front of Gibbs.

"Mmm, Boss, is this real of am I still under?"

"Oh, it's real Tony." Ziva replied.

"Oh. Okay." Tony smirked, as Jenny kissed his brow.

"Agent DiNozzo, it's time to test your range of movement in that arm." The Doctor said as he stepped forward. Gibbs and Ziva moved to the other side of the bed, next to Jenny, giving the Doctor room to work.

He removed Tony's arm from the sling and proceeded to straighten it. Tony grimaced but didn't stop him. He lifted Tony's arm at a 90 degree angle and Tony gasped. The pain was like flashes of lightening up and down his arm and his back and chest.

Ziva wrapped her arm around Gibbs. She could feel the tension radiating off of him. Jenny slipped her hand into Tony's uninjured hand and squeezed in support. Tony looked up at her, pain and fear evident in his eyes. Then he looked at Gibbs and it was like Gibbs was whispering, _you're going to get through this DiNozzo. I promise._

"Okay," The doctor said placing Tony's hand onto the bed. "Can you move your fingers? Just a slight movement will do."

Everyone watched as Tony took a deep breath and concentrated on making his fingers move. Sweat broke out on his upper lip and he knew that Jenny could feel him trembling.

Then his fingers moved. Gibbs released a harsh breath. Ziva hugged him close and Jenny leaned forward and kissed Tony's brow.

"Excellent." The doctor praised before placing Tony's arm back in the sling. Tony leaned back, exhausted, his breathing heavy. He had been terrified that his fingers wouldn't move.

The doctor confirmed that the physiotherapist would be by later in the day to start his treatment. Then he left, telling everyone not to stay too long as Tony needed his rest.

Jenny retrieved a towel and wiped Tony's brow. He was very tired.

"Boss, Abby and McGee?"

"They're fine." Gibbs replied. He told Tony how McGee had saved his life. Tony swallowed and promised never to tease the Probie again.

"Boss, when can I get out of here?" Tony asked.

"When the Doctor says, you're fit enough to."

"No, I hate hospital. I …" Tony said.

"This time may be different. You wouldn't want to miss an opportunity to let Jenny pamper you, now would you DiNozzo?"

"Boss… _what_!" Tony thought his meds were making him delirious because Gibbs couldn't mean what he just said.

"Tony, don't let Jethro scare you. I'm quite good at playing a nurse." Jenny said.

An image of Jen in a nurse's uniform filled Tony's mind and he couldn't stop the groan that left his lips.

"I must be dreaming. Ziva am I dreaming or am I dead." Tony asked.

Ziva stepped forward and kissed Tony on the cheek. "You're definitely not dreaming, nor are you dead."

Then she took Gibbs' arm and said, "We'll check in on you later. We have a bit of packing to do."

"Packing?"

"Yep, I'm moving in with Jethro today." Ziva smiled.

Gibbs looked at her and smiled back.

Tony and Jenny watched them leave, happy for them.

"Now, Tony. I think a little mouth to mouth resuscitation may be in order." Jenny said, leaning forward and touching her lips gently to Tony's.

_Jen! _Tony sighed.

_**oooooooOOOOOooooooo**_

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That's it for this chapter,**_

_**The next could be the last… **_

_**We'll see how McGee and Abby are doing and Gibbs and Ziva enjoy each other ….**_

_**So stay tuned and review soon…**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews. I love them…**_

_**Here's the Final Chapter in this Story… **_

_**I have really enjoyed writing this story and I would love your feedback on it as a whole. I know that with me not updating regularly earlier this year, the story may have lost momentum… But I think in the end it is an entertaining and interesting story and it did expose the characters to unusual situations and emotions.**_

_**Thank you and keep reading and reviewing my other work….**_

_**oooooooOOOOOOooooooo**_

Abby and McGee visited Tony later in the day. He had just had his first physio treatment and his arm and side were tender. The nurse gave him his next dose of meds and he looked forward to the haze that came with being high on pain meds.

"Hey McGee, Abby." Tony smiled as the nurse left.

"Oh Tony, it is so good to hear your voice. We were so worried when you took over 7 hours to wake up from the coma." Abby chirped as she hugged him gently.

"7 hours. No one else told me. How are you?" Tony asked, looking her over. She still had a bandage over her wrist and her face was tinged an ugly purple where she'd been struck. Seeing her bruises made him furious.

"It looks worse than it is."Abby said, leaning in to kiss him. "McGee took a photo of my face for my wall. And Gibbs has promised to train me in hand to hand combat to avoid this from happening ever again."

"I'll help too, when I get out of here."Tony said. "McGee, how's Chapman?"

"Physically he'll heal, but emotionally he is a wreck. He loved Ashira and they were together for over 5 years. He just can't get over how she manipulated and used him. The rest of the delegates are safely back home and Paul's proposal is to be discussed and finalized within the next 4 weeks." McGee replied.

"And Tony, you're going to love this. NCIS made the news headlines 3 days in a row." Abby smiled.

"That's great Abby. How are things between you and Ziva?"

"I'm so ashamed of what I did to her." Abby said, looking away.

"You need to speak to Ziva and sort things out." Tony said.

"I spoke to her this afternoon and apologized again. I apologized to Gibbs too. Ziva said that it's going to take her time to trust me again, but she will try because of the relationship Gibbs and I have. Gibbs was more direct."

"What did he say?" Tony asked.

"He said that if I ever did something like this again, I should pack my bags and leave NCIS. Loving me like a daughter would not stop him from keeping the rest of the people he loves safe. He will not tolerate sabotage within his family. Ducky is also very stern with me. How could I have been so stupid, to jeopardize my relationship with all of you like this?" Abby was close to tears.

"It's okay Abs." McGee said, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

Once she had calmed down she looked at Tony and said, "We heard about you and Director Sheppard. How long has this been going on?" Abby grinned.

"What… Oh… yeah … well…" Tony blushed remembering the kisses he and Jenny had shared. He also remembered her insistence that he stay will her for a few weeks while he recovered. She even promised to wear the nurse's uniform for him. He never realized how playful she could be.

"Its okay, Tony. We're happy for you." Abby said. "Oh and Gibbs gave McGee permission to court me too. He says Rule number twelve is history."

"Well that's great considering he's the one who broke the rule in the first place. So, Ziva and Gibbs are taking this to the next level." Tony mused.

"I think it's good for both of them. They're so much alike and they're really in love." McGee said.

"Yeah. McGee, Gibbs told me what you did."Tony said looking the younger agent in the eye. "Thank you. Thank you for saving my life."

"Tony, you're my colleague, my friend. Sometimes I think of you as the big brother I never had, teasing and taunting me but always looking out for me."

"_McGee!"_ Tony was stunned.

"So if I could help you, I see it as the least I could do." McGee said, moving forward to place a hand on Tony's uninjured shoulder.

"Now can you do us a favour and get well soon. I've kind of had enough of everyone on the team being hurt in some way." McGee said.

"You got it, brother." Tony said.

"Ah, this is so sweet." Abby said, moving forward and forcing the two men into a three way hug.

_**oooooooOOOOOOooooooo**_

Ziva placed the last of her clothes into Jethro's cupboard and went down to the kitchen. Ducky had offered to cook for them and he had invited Jenny to join them.

"It smells delicious, Ducky." Ziva commented.

"It's a traditional Indian curry, lots of spice with a minimum bite." Ducky smiled.

"Oh, Ducky it's been a long time since you cooked Eastern food for us." Jenny commented as Gibbs placed a mug of coffee in front of her.

"Yes, we should get together more often like this." Ducky said. "Jethro, can you place the naan bread in the oven. The curry is almost done."

Ziva moved forward, her body brushing past Jethro's as she reached for the salad bowls. He looked at her, heat in his eyes. She smirked, thinking that she may just force Jethro to be patient another night or three. He was doing much better, the kidney infection almost gone. And his other injuries were also on the mend. But still needed time to recover from the near drowning and the bullet wound.

He knew what she was thinking or so his eyes hinted. He moved to her ear and whispered, "Don't stop me tonight, _please_."

The way he said _please_ made goose bumps rush down her arms. She didn't reply as she turned away to place the salad on the dining table.

They ate and talked about the case and the change in Gibbs and each member of his team. When they were done and the dishes cleaned, Jenny left for the hospital and Ducky headed home to spend time with his mother.

Closing the door behind them, Ziva turned to look at Gibbs. He was so incredibly gorgeous. She watched him, watching her as she released her hair from its ponytail. His 'please' still echoed in her mind. She weaved her fingers through her hair, bringing it forward over her breasts. She noted the hike in Gibbs' breath as she fingers reached for the top button of her shirt. With every step she took towards him, she undid one button.

She was still a few steps away from him when she let her shirt fall to the floor.

"Ziva…"Gibbs murmured stepping forward.

She stopped him from reaching out to her. She wanted to watch the passion rise in his eyes as she undressed for him.

"You know, when you say '_please_' I get all hot and want to give in to you…"

"Then I'll have to say it more often… to you." Gibbs said.

"Do you want me to take this off, Jethro?" Ziva had her hands up against her back over the clasp to her bra.

"_Ziva…"_ he moaned.

"I'll take that to mean a 'yes'." She turned and let Gibbs watch her unclasp the bra. She removed it and turned back to him, her hair shielding her pebbled buds from his view.

"I need to _touch you… hold you… kiss you_…" Gibbs said moving forward.

"Not yet, love." Ziva said, stepping forward. Using one hand, she pushed Gibbs backwards onto the couch. Gibbs groaned as her movement gave him glimpses of her rosy nipples.

Ziva smiled, she was not as unaffected as she pretended. Reaching for the buttons on her jeans she stepped forward so that her pelvis was in line with Gibbs' view. She let him watch her unzip her jeans. Slowly she pushed the jean off and Gibbs groaned when he realized that she didn't have anything under it.

Now she stood naked, radiant, beautiful and fully aroused in front of him. He sat on the edge of the couch, his eyes running up and down her body.

"Ziva,"

"Jethro,"

"Let me love you… _please…_"

"Oh God, yes Jethro. Yes." Ziva murmured as Gibbs pulled her into his arms.

He worshipped her body taking time to touch and taste every inch of her as she did him. When they came together it was slow and deep. Ziva encased him, drawing him closer as she murmured her feelings. He wrapped her in his embrace moving deep within her, whispering endearments and encouragement. They made sweet intense love and when they came it was to the sound of the other's ecstatic cry of release.

As they basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking, Gibbs whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too." Ziva replied, snuggling closer to him.

_**-- The End --**_


End file.
